Unexpected Love
by CharmedAngel2013
Summary: Aurora Garcia has just left Waterloo Road, at the age of eighteen, but after everyone has left the Sixth Formers' leaving party, she goes to find Michael Byrne. She knows that he has feelings for her, but that night changes both of their lives, as he decides to break the rules. She is a ex-student now after all.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:** ** I do not own Waterloo Road. This is story is purely for fun, the characters, school name and everything to do with Waterloo Road belong to the BBC and Shed Productions. Aurora Garcia, her family and other characters which do not feature nor never appeared in Waterloo Road are my own creation. Anything in reference is made as that, just as a reference.  
**_

_**Chapter One**_

It was the morning after the night before as Michael Byrne awoke on a beautiful summer morning. He was flat on his back as he felt a head on his chest; a hand resting on his stomach as memories came flooding back. Looking down, he could remember finding her standing at his office, no longer a student of his and beautiful as ever. Slowly he moved and bent down to kiss her head.

He couldn't remember when it started to happen but he did know that it had been a whole school year. Closing his eyes, he could see her standing against the door of his office looking stunning. He had only gone up there to make sure it was locked up and to retrieved his laptop, as he was going to head home. The Sixth Former's leaving party was over and in six weeks' time, another year would be over. The second of the Greenock's Waterloo Road. But when he had gone up there he didn't expect Aurora Garcia to be standing waiting for him.

_*Flashback*_

"_What do you want, Aurora, you've meant to left the building by now," he told her, his heart racing as he knew why she was here. _

"_Oh I think you know, Michael, I'm here because all year long there's been something between us. Don't deny it, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt your professional reputation or career, you know that."_

_He did know that; blond, stunning and talented Aurora Garcia was trouble; trouble for his heart and he had been spending the year avoiding her. How the heck did this happen? When did he fall for the former sixth former? He didn't know but she wasn't his student anymore. _

"_I do but I still don't understand why you're here."_

_Grinning she walked over to him, wearing her stunning knee length sexy dress. Purple. Purple always made her shimmer. She reached out her hand and took hold of his tie, her eyes flashing with naughtiness. _

"_Oh I think you do, Michael. The fact for the last year you haven't taken your eyes off me when I've been around. Oh yes you've been clever in making sure no one knows, but…"_

"_Are you trying to say I have feelings for you?" the headmaster asked. He was on dangerous ground here. _

"_We both know you do. I know you do…" she replied, licking her lips as she grinned. _

_*End of flashback*_

Michael was brought out of his daydream by Aurora moving and turning her head to look up at him. She thought last night was a dream but it wasn't; here she was lying in gorgeous Michael's arms, her hand on his naked chest. Her year of hell was over; a year of longing for him and she hoped it wasn't the start of the end. A one night stand; she didn't want that. Aurora Garcia wasn't like the other girls in her former school year; no she was smart, patience and could wait until she was no longer his student. She wouldn't never do anything to make him look like a teacher who came onto his pupil.

"Morning," she said quietly, uneasy and unsure. Totally not Aurora.

"Morning, you okay?"

"Yes just hoping you're not regretting last night because I'm not."

"I thought I would but no I'm not, Aurora, but no matter how hard I tried to get you out of my system it wouldn't work," he told her, before taking her chin in his hand and kissing her softly. "I hope you don't either."

"Regretting it? No. I'm not longer a pupil of Waterloo Road and I'm only going to go back there for my A*Level results. No, no regrets."

"I'm glad to hear it, the last year has been torture, Aura," he said, kissing her again, as she turned to look at him. "But I'm going have to get up soon."

"No one has called me Aura before but yes you do have to get up for work, you workaholic! Michael, wow it feels weird saying that, I do have strong feelings for you. Is it love? I don't know yet, but I do want to explore this and take it further."

He nodded; "Yes I guess so but this is going to cause a lot of problems. What will your mother think? I need to talk to Lorraine and tell her. I want to be with you but the fact that…"

"Michael, I'm now an ex-student. Nothing happened until after we left the school grounds. It could simply been seen as a teacher taking his former student home. There's nothing wrong there. I haven't gone through what I've gone through to let anyone get between us. I think maybe I do love you."

"I love you, too, but, baby, I'm going have to get up."

Aurora sighed and nodded; "Go and have a shower and I'll make you some breakfast. Don't want to be late, do you?"

He grinned and kicked back the covers. He wanted to make love to her again, but he needed to go to work. Turning he took in her beautiful body before heading to the bathroom. She was an adult, she was a former pupil and as far he was concerned she had been an ex pupil before anything happened between them.

Aurora watched as the bathroom door closed before she slipped out of the bed, pulled a t-shirt of his over her head and slipped her knickers back on. Looking around the room, she felt happy for the first time in a long time. She finally had the man she had been chasing after for a year but she knew things would begin to happen. She was smart enough to know her parents would go mad. There was no way she was letting him go now, not when she had fought so hard for him.

Leaving the bedroom, she dragged her hand through her hair as she heard the water being turned on. Michael lived in a stunning three-storey house in a nicer part of Greenock and she loved it. It didn't take her long to find the kitchen and she stepped inside; her feet going cold as they hit the cold marble of the flooring but she didn't care. She headed straight to the large American fridge-freezer and took out some milk and eggs.

_Pancakes_, she thought to herself, as she started looking through the cupboards until she found everything she wanted. Seeing his iPod in the docking station, she turned it on and found a song she liked before turning it on low. She then set about preparing the breakfast and turning the coffee pot on. For an eighteen year old Aurora knew how to look after herself. As she cooked, which she found relaxing, her mind drifted to the previous evening.

_*Flashback*_

"_This can't happen here, on school grounds," Michael told her, as she nodded. _

"_You can take me home on teacher reasons, to make sure I get home okay. No one can comment on that," she told him, her hand wrapping around his tie. "And there are no cameras in here."_

_He nodded before she left the office and headed down to the car park. The school was empty and it felt spooky; like she was someplace else. She did feel naughty but as she looked at her watch, she saw it was midnight and she was a former pupil. Aurora headed down the steps and out to the car. She knew which one was his and before long he had joined her_.

_*End of flashback*_

"Something smells good in here," she heard a voice say, as she was bought out of her daydream. Michael had changed into a black suite with a white shirt and a blue tie. He looked as handsome as ever as he slipped an arm around her waist, kissing her neck softly, sending shivers down her spine.

"I hope so and you sound unsure. I can cook and you should try my lasagne," Aurora replied. "Sit down and I'll bring the coffee over."

The kitchen had an island where she was cooking and on the other side was a stretch of bar stools. The room was very masculine with its white, black and silver theme, but she loved it. She poured him a mug and handed it to him before placing the last pancake onto the plate and went to join him.

Michael, as he watched her, it felt weird having a woman in his house. He hadn't been in a relationship nor has any woman been in his house here in Greenock. Watching Aurora, she just glided around the kitchen, and even after just a few short hours, he knew he wanted her to be here everyday. At that moment he didn't care if she was eighteen, she acted beyond her years and she knew what she wanted out of life.

"What's that smile about?" Aurora questioned, as she turned the pancake over.

"Just how I'm loving watching you in my kitchen, making me breakfast even though it's been less than twelve hours since we finally, or I, give into my feelings. Those pancakes smell gorgeous."

"Hope you like them just as much and it feels very domesticated but so right to be here," she said, taking some pancakes for herself, grinning as she poured some coffee for herself.

"It does but somehow it feels right. I don't know why but it does. What you going to do today?" he asked, as he placed a hand over hers.

"I'm going to go shopping with Georgia and see if I can find a new outfit for her birthday. It's in two weeks and we've got the visits to the uni's as well. I've got my summer job starting tomorrow, too."

"You still looking to go to Glasgow uni?"

"Yes and St. Andrews. I know we've only got together and there's a lot of things to deal with, but I want somewhere within easy reach of Greenock," Aurora replied. "My family still lives here and with my mam's wedding to Shaun coming up, I want to be around in case she needs me or I would have looked at London."

Michael smiled; "You made your mind up what you want to do? These pancakes are good."

"Thanks, baby. Crime scene science or early childhood studies; you know I've done A*Levels for both. I'll be happy with either," she replied.

They then switched to other subjects until Michael had to leave for work. They had decided to meet up tonight, have a pizza and spend the night chilling. As her mam and Shaun were currently away, her older brother wasn't bothered wither she was home or not she could get away with it.

"Do you want a lift home?" he asked, as she placed their dishes into the dish washer.

"Please," Aurora replied. "I'll go and get changed."

Five minutes later she was back, her hair had been brushed with a brush in her bag and she just look like a teenager coming home from a party. It was a few minutes later they headed Michael's BMW and he took her the ten minute drive home. She kissed him as he dropped a key into her hand.

"I'll be back for six. Let yourself in and order dinner," Michael informed her.

She nodded and walked into the direction of her own three-storey home. Little did they know that night would be the beginning of a life-changing test for them, even bigger than Michael dad asking him to end his life.


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER:__I do not own Waterloo Road. This is story is purely for fun, the characters, school name and everything to do with Waterloo Road belong to the BBC and Shed Productions. Aurora Garcia, her family and other characters which do not feature nor never appeared in Waterloo Road are my own creation. Anything in reference is made as that, just as a reference._

_**Chapter Two**_

Michael turned off the engine of the car and let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he took a few moments to gather his thoughts. He could still smell her perfume; feel her hands on his body and the kisses she gave him. He needed to pull himself together; Lorraine wanted him for a morning of meetings over yet another one of her schemes or stunts as he called them. Michael sighed, pushed open the door and headed into the school, and he went straight up to his office. He said good morning to his PA, Sonya, before heading inside.

"Would you like a coffee, Mr Byrne?" Sonya asked a few minutes later. "The cleaners are working in the school hall and should be done by ten. I've also faxed that information for you."

"Coffee be brilliant and let me know when your sister arrives."

Sonya nodded and closed the door leaving Michael to his own thoughts. He quickly opened his laptop when the door of his office opened and Lorraine came walking in.

"Ah, Lorraine, you're early."

"Yes I am. A meeting for later got pushed forward so yours are, too. How did the party go after I left? All students got home okay?" she asked, sitting down on his black leather couch.

"All got home okay but I need to talk to you about…." He stopped as Sonya walked in with their drinks before leaving.

"About what?"

"Aurora Garcia, I need to talk to you about her."

"The straight-A student? Well former student now she left. What's about her then?"

"Er…I don't know how to say this but for the last year there's been something bubbling between us. I told her nothing could happen…"

"Wait you mean these feelings are mutual? Are you in love with her?"

"Yes but let me finish. They are mutual and last night I caved in. We're a couple. I know you're going to be angry, but the party last night was just a goodbye formality and she officially left last Friday. I thought you needed to know."

"She's an ex-student, Michael. I didn't expect you to cross that line but least you've waited until she's left. Oh this is going to look bad to the press but she's an ex-student which is the main point. She isn't allowed on school grounds unless official, make sure no one finds this out until after she's got her results."

"She understands and knows that. We want to keep it quiet for a while."

Lorraine nodded; "Explains the smile on your face then. She makes you happy, doesn't she?"

"Yes so far. It's only been a day but yes she does. So what's this meeting about?" asked Michael.

That was the beginning of a two-hour meeting for the different events over the next six weeks. Lorraine had decided to bin a later end-of-school competition to win yet more money. The last one, for the bench designing competition last year, had been a disaster and nearly ended up with a fire. Once Lorraine left, reminding him to be careful with Aurora, he made sure the door was shut and told Sonia not to bother him. He then took out his mobile and scrolled down to where Aurora had put her mobile number in. He pressed call and lend back in his chair.

"Hey, baby, just thinking about you," Aurora said, as she was waiting for Nicole to come out of an electronic store.

"Really? I must have a good radar to ring you. I just had a meeting with Lorraine and I've told her about us."

Aurora bit on her lip; "How did she take it?"

"Well but your banned from the school until after you've picked up your results. Where are you?" he questioned, turning around in his chair.

"In town waiting for Nicole, we're meeting Imogen and Lulu then going for lunch. You still up for pizza tonight?"

"Yes, I've been thinking once your exam results are out, we should tell your parents. It gives us six weeks to figure this out and see where we're going."

"Yes I'll have to tell them eventually. Nicole's coming out of the store; speak to you later and missing you."

"Missing you, too," sighed Michael before they hung.

He couldn't believe how much he actually was. Standing up he walked over to the window and opened the blinds, it had been so long since he had felt this way about anyone. Maybe Sian but that was long, dead and buried. It had been when she had gone back to Jez only for that to end in divorce anyway. She had been amazing when his dad had been ill and after he had died, but he couldn't see them together, and anyway that wasn't going to happen now. It felt weird not seeing Aurora in school, in her uniform but it just confirmed everything. She was an ex-pupil and now she was his girlfriend, but he was still to officially ask her that question. Hearing a knock on his door, he turned on his heel to see Sian stood there. My gosh she always turned up when he needed someone to talk to.

"Hey, Michael, Lorraine said you might want to talk to me. Is everything okay?" asked the concerned science teacher, as she sat in the chair opposite her desk.

"I'm going to tell you something but you and Lorraine are the only the people who know. I don't want anyone else to find out."

"Well that sounds serious. What's going on?" she asked.

"I've started seeing Aurora Garica…"

"You finally caved in?" she asked. Michael had spoke to her about it before.

"Yes but the feeling is mutual. If it wasn't do you think I'd go there? I'm not one for taking chances or crossing that line. She's an ex-pupil, Sian, and we never did anything until she had officially left."

"Well I'm not surprised, bit disappointed, you seem a lot happier. You're happy, aren't you?" she asked, as Michael face lit up.

"Yes; she's amazing. We talked for ages last night and she's smarter than her years. She's going to go far and I just wanted to take a chance on love. It's been a…you know a while since I've been in a relationship. Yes there's an age gap but I don't feel it when I'm around her."

"If she makes you happy, then I'm happy for you but be careful. I know Aurora is smart, clever and a lot more mature but she's still a teenager. Her sister is also still being taught here."

"I know we're going to take it slowly," he told her, and decided right now wasn't the time to tell her they had slept together. They had both wanted it last night and it had been amazing. However she had told him afterwards, in something that touched him afterwards, that he was her first. It made him more determined not to screw this up. She had given him a precious gift. "We're going to talk to Isabella nearer the time that she's not to talk about us in school. I think the risks are worth it but I don't want my private life around the school."

Sian nodded and then moved onto the subject she came to see him about. She was going to be the sole Deputy Head next year with Tom Clarkson stepping down from the role. He wanted to spend more time with his new girlfriend, Chloe, who was the school's PE teacher.

"Are you happy to take on the role full time? What about you're teaching duties?" Michael asked. He was still unsure about the whole thing and he didn't want his staff to be so overwhelmed with responsibilities.

"I'm happy to do both; I'm going to drop taking year nine and seven for teaching and concentrate years eight, GCSE and A*Levels classes. I've told Sonya not to book me in for then," she told Michael. "I'm confidence that I can manage those and my deputy duties."

"Okay if you're happy to go ahead then I don't have a problem," he replied.

"Good. I'm going to go and prepare for my next class and, Michael, please be careful with Aurora."

Michael nodded and decided to get some work done, even if, for the first time in a long time, he was counting down the minutes to the end of school and seeing Aurora. She seemed to bring a new lease of life into him. And that made him smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I am going to admit I didn't bother updating this story due to lack of reviews. If I don't receive any reviews, I won't be posting. I'm not rude or mean but this is the last chance this story will get.

Laura

_**Chapter Three**_

Stepping into the entrance hall of her mum and future stepdad's house, she was glad to hear it was quiet. Placing her keys into the basket, she kicked her shoes off her feet and went upstairs for a shower. She was meeting Georgia in an hour then she was going to be heading shopping. As she walked into her bedroom, her hand went to her lips where Michael's lips had been moments before. She couldn't help but smile, he was amazing and last night was amazing He was gorgeous and knew how to turn her to jelly. She couldn't believe, even though she had guessed, that those feelings were returned.

Quickly she pulled the dress off, wrapped a dressing gown around her body and headed for her en-suit bathroom. She loved having her own bathroom and soon she had stripped off and was stepping under the warm rays. Letting her mind drift, images of the previous night came back; Michael kissing her, carrying her up to bed, undressing her and making love to her. He was her first and she didn't regret giving her virginity to him. The imagine of his face when she told him flashed across her mind; it was one of shock but then, she saw it; he was touched.

Opening her eyes, she quickly showered, washed her hair and wrapped a towel around herself. Heading into her large cream and gold bedroom, she dried her body off and sat down at her dressing table with a towel wrapped around her. She quickly dried her shoulder-length blond hair, and then got ready. She decided on a t-shirt, dark demin jeans and a pair of Uggs. Her hair was straightened and she put on some light make up, just as she heard the front door bell go.

Quickly she gripped everything she wanted and headed off for a girly day with Georgia Pearson. Georgia was one of her best friends since primary school and they did everything together, but she never told Georgia about what was going on with Michael. She knew she was going have to but right now she liked the secrecy and she wanted to see where it went.

"Hey, I tried to ring you last night after the party. We were going onto Jake's for an after party. His mam is away and his dad was fine along as it was…why didn't you answer?"

"I turned my phone onto silence. Sorry I came home and crashed. I was shattered," she told her, and she hated lying. The truth was she turned her phone onto silence and then went up to Michael's office to wait for him.

"Okay, I guess. When do you start your summer job?" Georgia asked, as they went out to her car. Both Aurora and Georgia's parents were stinky rich and Georgia currently owned a Mercedes C-class.

"Tomorrow, I'm looking forward to it and it is experience. I decided to take the teaching job and working in a summer school will help. They want me to do six weeks beforehand for the kids to get to know me then I'll do the summer school three day a week," she told her, as she climbed in and they headed into Greenock town centre. "Thought about your course yet?"

"I'm still leaning towards doing your teaching one and the other I'm not sure. I need to speak to my mam as I really don't want to do it," Georgia moaned.

"Then speak to her, I think I've made my mind up to do the college course but I'm thinking of living in halls during the week. I want that freedom," she told Georgia. However as she said that, she thought about Michael but she'd be so busy during her first year anyway, what time would they have together?

"Yeah maybe I will. I need to go to Comet to buy some print cartridges, do you want to go there and then I said we'll meet up with Cassidy?"

Aurora liked Cassidy, she was smart, funny and she recently started to see someone new. He was good for her.

"Whatever, I'm not fussed," she replied.

"Your miles away today, you sure you want to come with me? I could take you home," Georgia said, as they turned into the town and headed towards their usual car park.

"Got a lot on my mind; sorry."

"No, it's okay," replied Georgia.

Five minutes later they had pulled into their usual car park and Aurora climbed out. She was looking forward to their girly day but her mind kept wandering back to last night. Snapping out of her daydream, she listened to Georgia as she told her about her new boyfriend, Harley; a guy who had been a year above them.

"What your plans for tonight?" Georgia asked. "I'm seeing Harley; we're going to see a movie then probably go back to his place."

"Might just have a quiet one seems I'm working tomorrow. I'm not really interested in partying all the time, I want to be focusing on this summer and making sure I've got the experience to get schools interested in me," Aurora told her, as they reached Comet. "You go in I'll wait here."

Georgia nodded and headed into the store, as she waited she opened her iPhone up and opened the internet browser. She decided to check out Facebook and saw some pictures from the previous night, but nothing that really caught her attention. She was about to close it down when she saw Michael's name pop onto the screen. Grinning she pressed answer.

"Hey, baby, just thinking about you," Aurora said, as she was waiting for Georgia to come out of an electronic store.

"Really? I must have a good radar to ring you. I just had a meeting with Lorraine and I've told her about us."

Aurora bit on her lip; "How did she take it?"

"Well but your banned from the school until after you've picked up your results. Where are you?" he questioned, turning around in his chair.

"In town waiting for Georgia, we're meeting Cassidy and Kenna then going for lunch. You still up for pizza tonight?"

"Yes, I've been thinking once your exam results are out, we should tell your parents. It gives us six weeks to figure this out and see where we're going."

"Yes I'll have to tell them eventually. Georgia's coming out of the store; speak to you later and missing you."

"Missing you, too," sighed Michael before they hung.

"Who was that?" asked Georgia.

"Just my mam ringing to check up on me, I said I was out with you and meeting a friend. Did you get everything?" she asked, and she hated lying to Georgia but she wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Michael.

Aurora spent the afternoon having fun and she visited a lingerie store. She wanted to buy a sexy outfit for Michael but she wasn't sure whether or not she wear it tonight. She was on the way back from the shopping trip when she got a message. _Boring afternoon. Wish I was with you. Missing you x _She tried not to smile but it was so cute; he was like a love-sick puppy but she was happy that she was having this affect on him. He was doing the same and she hadn't stop thinking about him. _Me too. Not long now_, she sent back.

Georgia dropped her off at home and she headed into the house. Checking her watch she saw she had fifteen minutes before Isabella was due home from school, so she needed to have her bag in the car. Georgia was spending from today to Sunday at their grandparents even though she had school tomorrow. Her mum, Massima, had decided not to push her to go and anyway she was an adult and fine to be left alone, with the promises of no parties. Once inside, she headed upstairs to her bedroom as she heard another text. _If you want to spend the night, no pressure, pack a bag. M x_.

_You read my mind. Be there in an hour. A x_. Aurora didn't feel like she was being pressured into a relationship in fact the opposite. She wanted to spend time with him and last night she didn't feel like a call girl; in fact a year of pressure had built up and there had been no way she was going to be going home. Quickly she packed two tops, a pair of demin jeans, trousers for tomorrow, her toiletries as well as her other important accessories. Her laptop went into her bag as well her iPod Touch and then she headed downstairs. She had just put her and Georgia's bag in the car when she heard her sister call her name.

"Hey, Izzy, ready to go to grandma's?" Aurora asked her baby sister.

"Yes but can I go and get a drink first?"

"Sure, kiddo, and get me a bottle of Pepsi Max," she said.

Five minutes later they had hit the road for the ten minute drive to their grans, who lived a while from their house, but not before locking up. Aurora was going to be home alone anyway as her brother, Gino, had texted her to say he was going to be staying at his girlfriend's. She was a current student at Glasgow University. Aurora dropped Isabella off at their grandparents before she told them she was heading home, but in reality she was heading to Michael's.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to the four girls who left me reviews and to the new followers. I hope to see more of your comments in the future, as every comment really helps me with writing and gives me ideas. I love writing this story and these two characters.

_**Chapter Four**_

Pulling her Mercedes jeep into one of the two car park spots outside Michael's house, Aurora cut the engine off and opened the door. She quickly retrieved her overnight bag, locked the car and opened up Michael's home. She was going to wait until he was home and they were chilling before ordering tea. Walking up to his masculine bedroom, she placed her bag at the end of the bed before turning around and heading downstairs. On the way over she had called in at an off-licence and bought a bottle of wine, a bottle of Pepsi Max and some chocolate.

Heading into the living room, she placed the white wine and coke into the fridge and then took out her laptop, before not before pouring herself a drink. Taking out her phone she texted, _I'm at yours. Let me know when you're heading home_ _x._ Aurora reread her text a few times before she pressed sent. She got a reply back; _What you up too and your distracting me from my document x _She smiled and send back; _wait and see but you'll like it x_. Michael didn't reply back for a hour and it was nearly five before she received a message saying he was heading home.

Aurora shut down the laptop, rang the pizza place asking for a delivery for eight and then headed upstairs. She decided to run them a bath and help him relax. It seemed they had skipped a part of awkward first dating and gone straight for comfy sharing each other's houses part. Seeing each other every day for the last two years and a half years had seen that that part wasn't needed. She smiled as she filled his bath tub up with a mixture of hot and cold water before adding some bubbles.

She had just finished when she heard the door downstairs opening and she headed down the stairs. Michael was taking his shoes off and was undoing his tie, but stopped the moment he saw her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her passionately, as she felt her whole body awaken and she felt like she was on fire. His touch had such an affect on her.

"It feels good to be coming home to someone," he told her as she was wrapped in his arms, her body pressed against hers.

"Glad to be of service. Come on, I've ran you a bath and would you like a glass of wine?" she asked, running her hand up and down his back.

"Yes please," he told her, kissing her again. "Aurora, I don't regret last night and it's nice to come home to you here. I don't want to go fast and scare you off; it's been a long time since any other woman was in my life. No other woman has been here like this."

"I feel special now; I've had to wait a year for you. I'm not going to be clingy but want to spoil you."

"I like the sound of that," Michael whispered, his green eyes sparkling as she kissed him.

Aurora headed into the kitchen to open the bottle of wine, put some ice cubes in and took the two glasses upstairs. Michael was already in the bath, his eyes closed as he rested his head against the back. Aurora stood there a moment watching him, and she felt very lucky right now. He looked so carefree, and she liked that. She could stand there all day, but she went over to him and dipped her hand into the water, allowing her hand to go through the water and up his chest. She watched his face as a smile began to appear. He was gorgeous when he smiled.

"Join me?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"With pleasure, sit up."

Aurora quickly pulled her clothes off, she wasn't shy as he watched her before he sat up and she slipped in behind him. It was romantic, it was intimate but it felt right. Her arms wrapped around his torso, as she placed a kiss on his head.

"Stressful day?" she asked, running a finger around in a circle on his mean, flat stomach.

"Morning okay, afternoon stressful and boring; Lorraine took us being together really well, she said she was happy I was happy but I told Sian. She told me to be careful…."

"She doesn't trust me? She thinks I'm going to hurt you? I'm not that type of person. I maybe eighteen but I've been hurt in a relationship before," she whispered. "Before Nate, I know what I'm getting myself into it, and I don't regret last night or being here with you now."

Michael turned around and locked his eyes on hers; "She's a friend who I have history with. Yes me and Sian were together before but I am with you, and this is about us. This is about us deciding to take give into something that has been there for over a year now. You're all I've thought about today in between stressful parts. Lorraine found it quiet funny this morning, before she left she told me she was glad I was happy. I'm happy she decided to talk me into taking this job. I didn't know I could feel like this about anyone before."

Aurora smiled shyly, her hands going up his chest and over his shoulders. "Me, too."

Michael pulled her closer; "Wash me?"

She nodded and began washing him. It was the most beautiful, sensual thing she had experienced and she loved it. Watching his face as his eyes lit up, smiles appearing on his face as she washed him, before when he couldn't take anymore, he returned the favour. When they were thoroughly washed, Michael dried her before carrying her into the bedroom. His hands began exploring her body, kissing down her body, setting her body on fire and she felt herself getting lost in his touches. He took her to places she never thought imagined until he gently made them one and showed her how much he loved and wanted her.

"You okay?" he asked, as they snuggled under the covers.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking that the next six weeks are going to be hard. I am going have to find reasons for not to be at home but it is worth it. I also start my six weeks at St. Arthur and Leopold's Primary tomorrow, too."

"You're choosing teaching then?" he asked.

"Yes, I see how much you love it and I want to have a rewarding career. Teaching will be but I'm going to do primary. I don't think I could do secondary school, no offence but I want to do be there at the beginning of education. I think primary is the place for me," she told him.

"Then I think you've made the right decision. Secondary can be hard but I choose it because I want to work with teenagers and being able to change people. Waterloo Road isn't an easy school but it's a lot easier than the Rochdale one. Why do they want you there tomorrow?"

"It's just for the morning to sign paperwork, to look around the school and maybe observe a class. I can't physically teach but I can help out. I'm going to be working under the work experience guidelines, too. I'm looking forward to it," Aurora said, circling his chest. Michael was laid on his side as he bent down to kiss her.

"Let's head downstairs, what time did you order pizza for?"

"Eight we've got a while yet."

Michael nodded and she saw the look on his face, before she flipped him onto his back and took hold of his arms.

"My turn this time…." she giggled wickedly.

An hour later the two were settled in front of the couch, curled up under a blanket that Michael had in one of his spare bedrooms. She was wearing a thin nighty and Michael had his dressing gown open. It was summer but they had the curtains closed and the TV was on, but neither was paying much attention.

"Aurora?"

"Mmm…" she moaned, snuggling further into him.

"Do you fancy going to St. Andrew's this weekend? I finish at four on a Friday and we can take the train up and spend a weekend there," he asked.

"A weekend away already? Mmm…I think it be perfect and that way we don't need to worry about people spotting us. Or we could go down to Durham?"

"Okay, Durham. I'll leave you my credit card and you can book it tomorrow. We can get the train down say five and be there for nine?"

"How do you know how long it be?"

"Done the journey down to Durham for a course earlier this year; you can take me to work in the morning and then we can put your car into the over-night place or mine."

"Whatever I'm not bothered but do you think that's wise with Lorraine's warning?"

"Drop me off at eight and no one will know. Students don't arrive until eight thirty, you know that and I think it will do us good," he told her.

"Okay," she nodded, kissing him. She was really excited about their weekend away. Hearing the doorbell go, Michael got up, rewrapped his dressing gown and went to pay the pizza boy. He came back in and placed the large, spilt flavoured pizza on the floor before going to fill two glasses of Pepsi up. The Ben & Jerry's ice cream needed to be put away as well.

"Why did you suggest Durham?" Michael asked, as he took a bit of pineapple and ham pizza.

"I've always wanted to go and we'll be able to spend a day in the city and a day around the hotel. Do you want me to look in the city itself or a hotel outside?"

"The Marriott; ask for the junior suite. I hope you're not feeling overwhelmed or think it's too soon?"

"No I think we need it, go away and figure this out plus we've got to be careful in Greenock," she told him. "Least until I get my results."

As they ate their pizza, the two talked about what they wanted to do. They decided to get a six o'clock train back on Sunday as while they were eating Aurora received a text from her mam saying she wasn't going to be back until Monday so had asked her mam to keep Izzy. That suited Aurora as they'd be able to get back from the train station and she'd be able to have an extra night at Michael's.

Michael placed the pizza box into the kitchen and seeing it was ten, and he had work tomorrow, he took her hand and led her upstairs. They made love once again before they cuddled up in each other's arms and fell asleep.

Life was so prefect for them, but a bombshell that was coming which would make them stronger or tear them apart….


	5. Chapter 5

I can't begin to stress how important reviews are. On this site I have no idea who is reading my story and who isn't; this will be the last update I do if I don't get any reviews. I'm doing it on two but I am use to getting 6+ reviews on another site I write on.

Laura

_**Chapter Five**_

The next morning Aurora rose before Michael and headed for a shower. She was just coming up out when she saw him lying on his side watching her. Aurora smiled and walked over to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and gently kissed him.

"Good morning," she whispered, her hair falling to one side.

"Morning; did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever, but you need to get up. I'll go and make some coffee and then get ready," Aurora told him.

"Okay; you nervous about today?"

"I thought I would be but I'm not. I'm really looking forward to it and it's just the paperwork, looking around and getting a feel. Maybe on Monday I will be but for now, no."

"Glad to hear that," he told her, kissed her again before she headed out of the bedroom and went to make some coffee.

Aurora never felt as happy as she did right now; she had a gorgeous new boyfriend, she was about to go to university and she had a summer of fun and love to look forward to. The smile on her face hadn't disappeared and she guessed it wouldn't for a while. Stepping into the kitchen, she quickly prepared some breakfast and headed back upstairs.

She placed the coffee down onto the dressing table and went to retrieve her hairdryer. She had just turned it on when Michael came walking out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Their eyes met in the mirror, as a sly grin appeared on his face, but she just shook her head. She already knew what was going through his mind and she knew if it happened they'd both be late. Michael smiled, took his coffee and started to get changed.

"I know what you're doing but I'm not going to be late today. I'll ring the hotel and train people once I've finished with the school," she told him, finishing drying her hair and she headed over to her bag.

"What am I doing?" he asked, a grin covering his face.

"Trying to distract me, you naughty boy," she replied, taking a white smart t-shirt out of her bag, her underwear and headed into the bathroom. She saw the smirk on his face and she knew she was right.

It took her ten minutes to change into her outfit, wash and brush her teeth and put a little foundation on. Happy with her appearance she headed downstairs to the kitchen where she saw Michael already eating breakfast. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his leg, squeezing it.

"I'm going to come home at dinner and pack a bag. Why don't you leave your car in the garage and I'll pick you up here after school. That way we'll be there in time," Michael told her, as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Okay," she replied. "I'll go home after I've done with the primary school and repack my bag. Do I need a dress?"

"If you want," he told her before they finished off their breakfast.

Michael kissed her goodbye and headed off to work. Aurora watched him leave and she smiled, pulled on her ponytail and then went back upstairs to put some pens, pencils and a notebook into her bag. Taking her overnight bag, she headed down to her car and put it in the boot. She was looking forward to starting the next six weeks of her life. Getting into her car, she made the journey to the school and she nervous. She was just pulling into the car park when she heard a text.

_Relax and you'll be fine. Thinking of you and you can do this. M x_, she smiled and sent a quick reply back before she headed to the school. It was three-storey building which had teachers offices, staffrooms, music rooms and gyms on the first floor and she went straight over to the reception desk, where a brunette lady sat.

"Hi, my name is Aurora Garcia, I'm here to see Francesca Long," she told the receptionist.

"Yes, Aurora, we've been waiting for your arrival. My name is Natalia Holland, the receptionist, and Miss Long is currently holding an assembly. She asked me for you to fill these in and for me to take you into her office. If you follow me," Natalia told her, as she went into the back and a few moments later was around the front with her. "Don't be so nervous, Mrs Long is a fair headmistress and she's been looking forward to meeting you. You're a former student of Waterloo Road right?"

"Yes I graduated a week ago. I am hoping to get some experience as I want to do early childhood studies at university and my teaching degree at the same time. It's been a dream of mine for a while."

"Glad to have someone who knows what they want to do. Mr Byrne is a fantastic head," Natalia said, as Aurora added in her head, _fab lover and boyfriend, too_. She thought that maybe Natalia fancied him but he was all hers. "Here take a seat in here and she shouldn't be long."

Aurora smiled and stepped into the office, and sat down on one of the white leather couches. She quickly began filling in the forms until she heard the door opening. She stood up to see a tall, elegant woman of maybe her early forties enter. Michael, who was thirty-five, had done amazingly well to have done six successful years as a head now. She didn't care about the seventeen year age gap.

"Aurora, my name is Francesca Long, the headmistress of St. Arthur and Leopold's Primary. Please take a seat at my desk. How are you today?"

"I'm good, excited about the future and gaining some experience here at St. Arthur's," she replied.

"Glad to hear it. I've been looking at our schedule and we think two days a week would be enough to start off with, and I have been in touch with Glasgow University. They have confirmed you accepted their proposal yesterday?" Francesca asked.

"Yes, I did it yesterday afternoon and they have said teaching is held Monday to Wednesday with Wednesday afternoon off. I'm hoping to do Thursday and Friday here, then I can work on my studies during the other time off."

"We want you to do well so we've decided, in agreement with your lecturers, you'll do Thursday full day, and Friday morning. They want to make sure you can have time for your studies and I want you enjoy your student days. I'll like to start you doing Thursday and Friday's from next week so we are in a routine."

Aurora smiled and she really liked Francesca, she made her feel at ease and she was happy she'd be doing her experience before and during the course with the same school. Francesca told her about their day, give her a copy of their teacher files and the school's prospect before taking her on a tour of the school. As she wanted to teach fifth and sixth grades, she was going to be placed with Matilda McShaw, a teacher with ten years of experience. Matilda was going to be her mentor as well which was fine by her as she got a really good vibe of her.

"Aurora, I'll see you on Thursday and we ask staff to be here between 7:45 and 8:00am for the start of the day. Matilda will contact you in the next few days about a meet up beforehand so you'll have some pre-warning of what your first day will be like. Have you got any questions?"

"No and thank you for accepting me, I think I'm going to be happy here."

Francesca smiled, saw her out and Aurora walked over to her car and climbed in. She placed her packs of information on the passenger side and headed for home. On the way there she turned on her Westlife album, and allowed her brain to relax. It took her twenty minutes to get home, and she had just parked up when she heard her mobile ringing.

"Hey, baby, just arrived at home," she said, as she closed the passenger door and went for the boot.

"How did today go?" Michael asked, as he sat in his office.

"Really well, Francesca is a great head and I'm going to like it there. Natalia, her receptionist, I think she fancies you."

Michael laughed; "Common knowledge she does. I hate doing conferences or meetings there because she makes me uncomfortable."

"Awww, my poor baby, I can handle her. Hands off," she laughed taking the bag out of the car and heading into the direction of the house. "How's your morning been?"

"Surprising good, baby I've got to go but I thought I'd make sure you're okay. Let me know when you've booked the tickets and the hotel."

"I will and, Michael, I love you."

The biggest smile appeared on his face as Lorraine walked into his office; "I love you, too, and I'll be home in half an hour." The two hung up and Michael was still grinning.

"Let me guess, Aurora?" asked Lorraine.

"Yes, I was just to check up on her, she'd been at St. Arthur's this morning for her teacher-training induction. She's going to be doing her experience there."

"Wanting to be a teacher, too? Actually I've got a proposal for you; I've decided to open a second school; this time primary and secondary in Glasgow with a programme with Glasgow university. Fancy being my head there?"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to the two who replied but I am use to so many more reviews.

_**Chapter Six**_

Arriving home at Michael's after a busy morning at St. Adrian's, Aurora let herself into the house and placed her bag by the door. Walking through the house, she headed towards her laptop and loaded it up. Placing the sausages roll and a triple chocolate muffin she had bought onto a plate, she went back to her laptop and opened the website she needed. She was about to start payment when she heard the front door opening and Michael called out her name. Aurora shouted, kitchen, and saw him walking in. He went straight over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

"Hey, your dinner on the counter and I'm booking the train tickets now. How long you got?" Aurora asked, as she watched him collected his food.

"About forty five minutes. I'll have this, pack, and then I need to head back to the school. I've told Sonya that I've gone out for lunch and any calls to take messages. How did it really go at the school?"

"Really well, everyone was so nice but I think working with Natalia will be uncomfortable once she discovers about us. I know we need to keep it quiet but I don't think it take it long for it to become public knowledge once we tell my mam and Shaun. I wouldn't be surprised if the police investigate but you, we, did nothing wrong."

"I've been thinking about that, too, but by the time anything happened you were an ex student, but I don't want to talk about that. Are you looking forward to going to Durham?" Michael asked, as he sat beside her.

"Yes, I can't wait," she told him. "Pack a suit or something."

Michael raised his eyebrows; "Why?"

"Because I am telling you," she told him. Aurora had already decided, using her own credit card and some of the funds her father left her when he died, to pay for a couple of surprises for him. She wanted to make it romantic; she wanted this weekend to make them stronger.

"Bossy," he said, grinning, as he reached across to kiss her as he finished his pie. "I need to go and pack for this weekend."

Aurora nodded and went back to booking the train tickets, she rang the hotel and booked the junior suite before she heard Michael come back into the kitchen. She locked her laptop and walked over to him, not wanting to see what was on her screen. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed his lips letting her hand go down to his bum.

"Have a good afternoon, if you can concentrate," she told him.

"I'll try, I love you, baby."

"Love you, too."

Michael smiled, kissed her again before he left the kitchen and headed back to work. He wanted to stay there, spend the afternoon with Aurora but he needed to work. He had already told Lorraine no to her little bombshell; he had no interest in leaving Waterloo Road nor Greenock.

_A few hours later_

Opening the door of the car, Aurora slid into the vehicle beside Michael, kissed him before he set off the train station. Nothing was needed to be said between them as she rested her hand on his leg, as he drove. Already in less than forty eight hours she was already so comfortable in his presence and she was looking forward to seeing his reaction to her surprises. Aurora just sat and enjoyed the ride until they reached the train station, she hopped out of the car and Michael took the suitcases out before taking his car to the secure short-stay car park.

He returned within ten minutes and hand in hand they headed to collect their tickets, before going to the train station's café for coffees. They had just collected them when their train pulled in and they headed to the first class. Suitcases were loaded above them and bags placed on the opposite side of their first class places. Once they settled down, Aurora kicked off her Uggs and curled her legs up beneath her.

"You look comfy," he told her, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am," she grinned, taking his chin into her hand and kissing him softly. He smelt divine of Joop aftershave and he had changed at work into a pair of jeans, a black shirt and trainers.

"Glad I could make a pillow. How are you feeling about Monday?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I'll be doing all day Thursday and Friday afternoon at the school. They want it to mirror my university timetable for the next six weeks and then I'll be doing two days a week at their summer school," she told him, slipping her hand through the buttons of his shirt.

"It makes sense and it's good they've decided to take you all the way through university, too. The course sounds good."

Aurora nodded and the train began to move for their four hour train journey. They spent time talking, Aurora curled up with a book for an hour or two before she fell asleep resting her head on Michael's shoulder. He just watched her and smiled; she was so beautiful and he was attracted to her in so many ways; her beauty, the fact she knew what she wanted out of life and her fighting spirit. A smile spread across her face and he wondered if she was dreaming of him. As the train got nearer to Durham and with their departure intimate, Michael slowly began waking her up.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," she said, as she uncurled and removed the sleep from her eyes. It was dark now and the lights of the cabin lit up the train.

"It's okay. Come on let's get ready to disembark. I've got a taxi waiting for us once we arrive," Michael said.

Aurora nodded and Michael let her out as she quickly went to the toilet before returning as they heard the announcement they were pulling into Durham. They quickly gathered everything together and headed down the train to the exit point, with Michael holding her close as they waited for the train to stop. The station was quiet busy as they walked through the station and they saw a banner with their name.

"Hi, Marriot Hotel," Michael said. Aurora looked older than her years and you wouldn't guess she was just eighteen. She smiled at the taxi driver before he led them to his taxi, then she climbed into the back and Michael joined her.

They didn't say much as they were driven through the town until the taxi stopped. Aurora hoped out and helped Michael with the luggage before they headed inside the hotel, but not before paying the taxi. Aurora felt the warmth of the hotel engulf her, as hand in hand they walked down to the reception and a blond male stood waiting for them. He quickly checked them into the junior room and was told breakfast was six to ten. Aurora asked about room service and they were told it was due to be delivered to them in half an hour. Michael looked at her, Aurora just shrugged and he nodded, as they took the key card and headed to the lift. Their room was on the third floor.

"You okay?" Michael asked, as soon as they stepped into the lift.

"Yes just tired. I want to have a hot meal, a bath then…well…."

Michael laughed; "I know what's on that pretty mind of yours."

"Really?" she asked, suddenly feeling very awake, as she stepped forward and ran a hand down his chest. Her eyes locked on his as she licked her lips, just as the lift came to a stop.

She turned on her heel and headed out of the lift as Michael just grinned. She was such a tease, he knew that already as she headed down to their room. She opened it, stepped inside and walked over to the couch, pulling off her Uggs and taking her jacket off. Michael followed her and took the cases into the room and opened them, before he returned to the room. The suite had a living room, bedroom, a desk with internet connection and a bathroom; it was beautifully decorated.

"Drink?" Aurora asked, retrieving a diet coke.

"Please, coke and come here," Michael told her, as he sat down on the couch and she walked over to him. She sat down on his lap, her arms going around his neck as she kissed him softly. Her hands gripped the bottom of his hair, as she felt his hand massage her leg. "I want you."

"I know, me too, and you're going have to wait. I'm want food first," she told him, kissing him again as they heard a knock on the door. "That was quick."

Aurora stood up and went over to the door and allowed the waiter to bring their tray in, before he left. She lifted the sliver coverlets to reveal steak and chips under two, then a chocolate fondue with strawberries, grapes, kiwi and pineapple. She knew where she wanted to ate the dessert. Michael joined her and they took their plates and cutlery over to the window where the table was, and started eating.

"What do you want to do tomorrow, baby?" he asked.

"Go see the cathedral, the castle and maybe a bit of shopping. We're going out tomorrow night," she told him.

"Hence the suit?"

"Hence the suit and after all you did tell me to pack a dress, and no you're not seeing what's in that white bag. It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it," she told him.

"You're a tease, Aurora Garcia."

"Touché," she grinned.

Michael smiled at her and they finished the food. Once they had eaten, Michael took her hand and led her into the bedroom but not before he gripped the fondue. Her eyebrow's rose and it seemed they had the same idea. He took them into the bathroom, where he turned the water of the Jacuzzi bath and poured some bubble bath. Then he walked over to her, and started removing her clothes. She gasped as he looked into his darkening orbs, and she knew he was turn on.

She stopped him, undressed him before she stepped into the water. Michael joined her and he took a strawberry and dipped it in some white chocolate.

"Open your mouth," he murmured against her lips, his hand resting on her knee. Aurora did as she was told and opened her mouth, taking a slow bite out of the item.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she grinned…


	7. Chapter 7

I have decided to update tonight but I am deadly serious, if I don't get any more reviews or only one this story will not be continue but I will keep writing it for myself. I don't know if there's only one plus a new follower are reading or not. It's frustrating as I love writing this story, I want to be professional one day so this isn't just a hobby for me, it's everything for me. Please understand the writers on here pour _everything _into their writing and reviews are everything.

If you want this to continue then please please please review or I won't continue posting.

A upset author,

Laura

_**Chapter Seven**_

Walking past the Civic Theatre, Aurora felt Michael pull her towards him, his arm slipping around her waist and his hand into her back pocket, as she did the same. They had decided to go there as Aurora had finally told him her surprise; _Wicked_, the musical was currently having a residency and she wanted to see it for the first time with him. So with the tickets safely tucked in her bag, Aurora grinned as they walked into the historical old town.

"Let's go up to the cathedral and castle then shopping?" Michael asked, as she nodded.

"Yes, this place is more beautiful than I thought it would be. It's so old but they've really managed to mix the old with the new," she replied.

"Have a thing about history?"

"No, I dropped that in year nine but I just love visiting places like this. I've heard about Durham and its famous cathedral, it's been in Harry Potter and I guess I just wanted to visit because of that. To see where they filmed the movie," she replied, as they started walking up a side street, which took them to on the five minute walk up to the cathedral.

"I have a confession. My uncle is the bishop of the cathedral," he told her, as they passed the shops. They looked like any other young couple in love to the people around them.

"Oh you're sneaky; did he christen you?"

"Yes at my church in Greenock but I've been to visit for family weddings, christenings and the last was for my niece. She got married here a year ago at Christmas, and I studied for my degree here."

Aurora nodded and she couldn't believe he had history to the place. She knew he was Scottish by birth, but she didn't know that he had history here too. They walked in silence until they came into the square and she looked at the cathedral, it took her breathe away, as they walked near.

"I could just imagine getting married here; family and friends arriving, me coming up here in a limousine, leaving in a horse and carriage for the reception. It be so romantic," she said, and she the look on Michael's face. "What? A girl can dream. In reality I might end up marrying in Greenock at a local church with a reception at a hotel. Not really a dream but I live in reality."

Michael took note of that; and seeing that wonder and hearing a dream he wondered if he would ever be that person. They both had agreed to take the relationship slow, but he could imagine her looking breathtakingly beautiful as she promised herself to him for the rest of her life. They walked into the direction of the cathedral and walked past the famous black lion knocker, and walked into the actual cathedral. Tourists were walking around, taking pictures and Aurora stopped to look at the altar. It would be amazing to walk down this aisle and become someone's wife.

"What you thinking about?"

"How wonderful it must be to marry in a cathedral; to have the memories of marrying the person you love in such surroundings," she told him, and they turned and headed to see other parts of the cathedral.

After looking at attractions such as the monks' dormitory, they decided they were hungry and headed for the café. Aurora went to get them a seat as Michael got them hot drinks and scones before they sat down to eat.

"Where do you want to go from here?" he asked her, their hands connected over the table.

"Have a walk around the castle courtyard then some shopping. I want to do some shopping while we here seems as we're spending tomorrow at the hotel."

"I think you rather want to lock ourselves in that suite!"

"Michael! I can't believe you just said that, but actually I can," she giggled, she eyes lightening up as he lifted her hand up and kissed it. "Smooth, Mr Byrne."

Michael flashed a smile and he loved hearing her giggling. Her eyes just lit up, like her face did, and he wanted to keep on hearing that giggling. At the moment they were wrapped up in a bubble he didn't want to be burst, not anytime soon anyway. Aurora cocked her head to one side, took a marshmallow from the side of her hot chocolate and dipped it in the cream before she put it in front of him. Michael reached forward and took it in his mouth, biting it off.

"That feels bad doing that in here," he told her.

"Well you took the bait and ate it," she laughed.

Some two and a half hours later, Aurora was playing her purchases down on the bed and sat down in the middle. She had loved shopping and looking around the different shops, buying some candles, clothes and a she had gotten a sexy little piece of underwear. She could still see Michael's face when she held it up, and he told her she made him feel young again. That was such a compliment but he wasn't that old. Not old in her sense anyway. He was gorgeous, she knew a few of her old follow students had fancied him but they had made it so obvious; she hadn't.

"Happy?" Michael asked, as he stood at the bedroom door.

"Much," she replied. "Retail therapy does wonders for a woman. You really didn't need to buy those shoes."

"I know but I could see how much you wanted them. I want to spoil you."

"No, you're not being my sugar daddy; I want to make my own way in this world. I want to be able to buy my own things and know I've bought them. I want to be independence, to have my own money and not to have go ask someone else for money. I guess it's because all my childhood I've had that money behind me, it's always been a safety net," Aurora replied, as Michael walked over to her.

"It's one of the reasons that make me so attracted to you," he whispered against her lips, as he pushed her down on the bed. "That you're so fierce about wanting to be independence and being your own person."

"Really?" she asked, pushing herself up and using her arms as support.

"Absolutely, baby," Michael whispered as he kissed her, as she wrapped her hands through his arms and pulled him down to her, enjoying the weight of his body on hers.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Aurora twirled once, twice and then once again. She had been really nervous about this dress and she wanted something that would blow Michael away. She wanted it to be grown up, sexy but at the same time not sultry. She wanted to look elegant especially as they were going to see a play; the civic theatre being spilt into a cinema and a theatre. Hearing the door of the bedroom open, she turned around as she heard a whistle.

"You look amazing," he whispered.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself, but I'd love to see you in a kilt," Aurora said cheekily. Michael grinned at the comment, and he was dressed in a suite similar to what he would wear for work.

"Maybe one day you will and that's only for special occasions," he said, standing close enough she could feel his breathe on her cheek. Her heart skipped a beat as she smelt his aftershave. She loved the scent of Joop. "Come on, we have a table booked at the restaurant."

Aurora nodded, walked over to collect her bag and followed him out of the room. As soon as they were outside the door, Aurora heard her mobile bleep and she let out a groan. Retrieving it she knew who be texting her; _Hope you're okay and not having too much fun. We'll be back for ten on Monday; got to work on the afternoon. Mum_. Aurora quickly replied back; _I'm fine, I'll see you then and speak to you later. x_

"Who was that?" Michael asked, as they reached the bank of lifts.

"My mam making sure I'm okay. I told her I'm fine and she's back on Monday morning."

Aurora didn't like lying to her mam but she needed to do this until she got her results and school was out. She knew from Monday it was going to be harder to see Michael, to explain her disappearance but she was an adult. She thought of maybe speaking to Georgia and asking her to cover.

"I'm not letting her ruin this weekend but I'll need to figure out a reason for not being home all the time. I never been always home; I can't wait for the next six weeks to fly by and not to hide our relationship anymore," Aurora said, as they stepped into the lift. "I know she's going to go mad, but we've done nothing illegal."

"I know but we'll work through it."

Aurora nodded and they headed out for a wonderful evening. Michael made her laugh during dinner, as he shared some stories of his past, Aurora told him about her growing up in Rochdale as they forgot about their worries. The theatre production was wonderful and she enjoyed every moment before they headed back. Sunday was so relaxing, as they enjoyed massagers, swimming in the pool before they left to take the train back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews and please do keep them coming. They mean everything and really do keep me going.

_**Chapter Eight**_

Aurora awoke on Monday morning and she knew that the three days of blissfulness had gone. Her parents were back this morning, and she and Michael were going have some real issues. Waking up in his arms, she watched him sleeping and saw it had just gone six. He needed to be up in half an hour. Watching him sleeping, Aurora felt the tears coming to her eyes and wondered how long it would be before this would happen again? She had spent three days locked in such happiness that she didn't want to end. She guessed the tears were because her feelings for him where so strong.

Watching him breathe, the carefree look on his face as he slept, it just made her love him even more. He looked like a sleeping angel to her; maybe he was meant to be her angel, her guardian and lover. She wanted to wake every morning in his arms but she knew that wasn't possible. Letting out a sigh, she felt Michael move before she flipped over and watched as he opened his eyes. Smiling she ran a hand down his chest but he frowned when he saw the watery look in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, just bit sad that today is going to be the last time in a long time, maybe, before I can wake up in your arms again. I guess that this weekend has just confirmed my feelings, that I love you and want to be with you," she told him.

"I know I feel the same; we could tell your parents but I think we need to spend some more time figuring this out. To build up our relationship and to make it stronger, Aurora, I love you and I'm never letting you go, but we have to be patience. We have spent a year trying to fight every urge for us to be together. We will figure it out so that we will be together again," Michael said, as he pushed a strain of hair away from her face and kissed her. "We can meet up here for dinner, we will find ways and means of being together. I'm the head so I can leave when I wanted to and take extended breaks if I want to."

The head bit made her smile; "Now that's what I was after."

"The smile?"

"Yes the smile, you have a beautiful smile, baby," he whispered against her lips, as a shiver went down her spine. "I love you…"

"I had a confession; I thought of quitting school at Christmas. I wanted to be with you, but something told me to keep going. I'm glad I did," she said as Aurora as she felt his hand going up her back;

"You were going to quit? I didn't know that."

"I was because I was going to quit, then come to you and tell you there and then I was in love with you. I decided to keep quiet and finished the full academic year. I guess I figured my parents would ask too many questions, I thought at one point it was a silly school girl crush, but it wasn't. I did beg my parents to move up here so I could finish my education before university under you."

"I…I never guessed. You've kept this hidden for that length of time. When did you start to fall for me?"

"Beginning of second year, probably. I was trying to come to terms with Nate's death, and on the first day back I just had the feeling that something would happen. I didn't know why but every time I was around you it happened, then you stopped trying to being alone with me. I guess it was then, that first day back that it happened but there might have been something there before that."

"No, you're good at keeping things hidden, baby," he whispered before he pulled her closer, kissed her and for the first time in a long time he felt truly touched, apart from when she told him he had her virginity after that the first night they had slept together. "It was September of last year for me."

Sitting on the breakfast stool, Aurora played with her breakfast as she waited for Michael to join her. He had gone to have a shower and get changed before joining her for coffee. She just moved the food around, feeling really low and she knew she needed to get a grip. They would have dinners together, evenings where she wouldn't be able to stay; she guessed she just wanted to be with him all the time. Letting out a sigh, she picked up the bowl and carried it over to the bin, where she chucked it in.

Turning around she saw Michael stood there, looking gorgeous and powerful in his suit, and she just wanted to them to stay here all day. She was being childish she knew she was, but she knew how strong her feelings where. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently as he ran a finger down her arm.

"We will get there, we will be together in every sense of the word," he told her, before kissing her softly. "I need to go to work but I will ring you later. Have faith in us."

"I do. Go on go to work, I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you, too," he told her. He kissed her once again. "I'll ring or text you."

Michael turned and headed out of the door, he didn't want to leave her but he knew he had to. They would figure this out and be together, but first they had to get through today. Getting into his car, he placed his head against the steering wheel. He knew inside Aurora was probably heading upstairs to get ready to go back to her parents. This weekend had been the best time of his life, it had been an amazing time and he had loved every moment.

Sighing, he turned the engine on and he laughed as he heard the opening strands of, _(I've Had) The Time of My Life_ come through the speakers. Was that a sign everything was going to be okay? As he pulled out of his driveway, he could feel her hands on his body, the smell of her and the look in her eyes when he made her smile. It made him smile just thinking about it. He was Michael Byrne, a super head as they had called him, and he had fallen in love with an ex-pupil.

He listened to the lyrics, _I've been waiting for so long now, I've finally found someone to stand by me, we saw the writing on the wall as we felt this magical, fantasy_, and it the song really did describe them. The lyrics went around and around in his mind until he pulled up into the school, and parked his car. He took a few minutes to come back into the reality. _I've never felt this way before_, another lyric had said, and was something telling him it was meant to happen. Was him and Aurora meant to be together forever?

Michael felt stupid thinking that; he knew that from just a few days that he wanted to be the one to marry her. Seeing her face light up at Durham Cathedral, talking about her dream, vision, whatever you wanted to call it, just confirmed that. He was so deeply, madly, truly in love with her.

Taking his mobile out, he opened a new text to Aurora, _Hey baby, hope you're okay. I love you and we will fight everything that comes our way. Because with you I have the time of my life. M _x. Entering his office, Michael bid good morning to his secretary Sonya, asked for coffee once he finished assembly and then headed into his office. He wasn't surprised to see Lorraine was already sat on the leather couch, her laptop open and she looked up the minute she saw him. He had seen the messages from her when he turned his phone back on yesterday. He hadn't answered them though as she could wait for once.

"Where have you been all weekend? I tried your place twice and being ringing!" the blond bombshell said.

"I went away for the weekend, not it's any of your business, Lorraine. I don't recall having to tell you what I do on a weekend," the headmaster snapped, as he went over to his desk and took out his own laptop. It Monday morning and he always held an assembly on a Monday morning.

"No but your phone was even turned off!"

"Yes I turned it off for good reason. No one needed to contact me and maybe I wanted a weekend away without any distractions. If you're finished I've got an assembly to get to, I'm already late."

"Fine but we're talking when I get back. Isabella Garcia parents have rung; they want a meeting this morning…"

Michael instantly froze hearing the name of his girlfriend's sister before he turned around; "What did they want?"

"Thought that might work and I'm not joking when I say they want a meeting. Apparently according to Sonya it's about taking Isabella out of school for the next six weeks. Apparently your girlfriend's parents are going to Cambridge to do training for their managers and executive managers, and want to talk about taking Isabella's work with her."

_Aurora would love that! Heck I would love to be waking up to her every day for the next six weeks. I wonder if they have told Aurora yet_, he thought, then he went back to professional mode. Was everything happening that was happening as a sign they were meant to be together?

"Okay, what time are they coming in?"

"Ten o'clock and they want to talk about it their proposal. They said she'll return to school in September ready for the new school year. Apparently they don't want to leave her behind."

Michael nodded and headed out of the door. His heart was racing, but he needed to stay professional. He knew she had an elder brother and would he be there, or would he go and stay with his girlfriend in Glasgow? He didn't know but Michael decided to wait and see what would happen. As he reached the assembly hall, the teachers who were already inside, followed him up the steps and took their place.

It was half an hour later Michael left the assembly and head back to his office. He took his mobile out and he saw a message from Aurora; _got back home, parents calling a meeting. Time of my life, cheesy quoting song lyrics but I love that song, movie and you. Yours, A x_. Michael smiled, as he entered his office as Sonya stood up and she knew she was heading to the staffroom.

"He's back then; so want to tell me what's your smile is about. Let me guess, Aurora! You've been with her the whole of two minutes and suddenly you've changed! Hello I am trying to have a head that can actually do his job and actually cares…"

"One, don't go there with Aurora or you might just find how protective I am with her already. Secondly, I do give a damn about this school and I think I said once before, hello I am the man you asked to run this school. Thirdly, maybe being in love has changed me. I am still the head you want, I am still the man you want but for the first time ever, and I have someone I really want a relationship to work with! So sorry it's not all work, work, work anymore. I got bigger problems."

"A newly ex-pupil and already your acting like a puppy dog. Michael, you weren't even here early enough for the staff briefing. You have never missed that, like, ever."

Michael could feel a headache come on, and Sonya, blessed her, choose that moment to knock on the door and she brought two coffees in. The atmosphere was so thick, she quickly put the coffees down and headed out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"Once, Lorraine, once I miss it and before you ask yes I was with Aurora and yes it was for personal reasons I was late by fifteen minutes. Now if you don't mind I'd like to do some work before Ms Garcia and her fiancé arrive."

Lorraine groaned, closed her laptop and snapped; "Fine, I'll go. I'll be in the lecture hall!"

Michael didn't look at her as he opened a file on his computer. He knew he was harsh on Lorraine but sometimes she could be annoying; how many times have they clashed through the year already? He heard his office door slam shut and she could be such a drama queen sometimes.

It was only their second year of Waterloo Road, their second year of their business partnership but they were always disagreeing. They were headstrong but she had no clue when it came to running a school. He had so many years' experience; he had been teaching for thirteen years, eight of them as a head teacher. It really annoyed him especially, and he normally wouldn't go there, he was award-winning, too.

He sighed and decided to get on with some work.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay here is a new chapter. No reviews. No more chapters.

Laura

_**Chapter Nine**_

It had been an hour since Aurora had left Michael's, and she had been in her bedroom putting her things away. She had picked up a lot since Michael had gone to work; she had received a very cheesy text which made her laugh. Aurora placed the last bit of her washing into the basket when she heard a knock on her door. Reaching for her remote for her iPod docking station, she turned the JLS track down as her mum stuck her head around the door.

"Hey, can you come down into the kitchen in ten? We're having a family meeting and your brother has just arrived," Massima Garcia asked.

"Sure, mam," she replied.

Aurora watched the door and picked her mobile up; it was nearly nine thirty and she sent a quick text to Michael. She wondered what the meeting was about and she had arrived home with just twenty minutes before her parent's early arrival. Checking everything was put away; she placed the suitcase under her bed and headed downstairs. Her mind was buzzing with ideas of what could be happening and she hoped it wasn't a bombshell. There had been whispers for weeks now of Cambridge but she hadn't mentioned to Michael as she heard no mention of it for two weeks.

"Come and sit down, me and Shaun have some things we want to discuss as a family. The first is that me and Shaun are to spend the next six weeks in Cambridge working on a training programme. Isabella, we want to take you out of school and for you to come with us. Aurora, we have to respect you're an adult now, about to go to university and we feel you can be trusted to stay here. Gino, I am guessing you'll want to spend the weeks in Glasgow?"

"This has come at a brilliant time; Cass is moving out of halls next week and she's already got an apartment. One of her roommates has had to move out and she's asked me to take it. I've decided to do my master's degree in September so I've decided to move down there this weekend."

Aurora listen to the conversation between Gino and their parents, and she couldn't believe her luck. Gino moving to Glasgow, her parents in Cambridge with Isabella, it meant for the next six weeks she and Michael could breathe a bit. She knew she wanted to spend a few nights with him and they needed their own time away from each other. Their relationship was very new and to be spending so much time together would put so much pressure on them.

"Aurora?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"I said are you okay with agreement for you to stay here? Maybe you could have Georgia to stay a few nights a week as you'll both be going to uni together and living in a shared apartment," Massima said.

"Yes I'm happy and it be cool to spend time with her. Can I go and ring her?"

Massima nodded and Aurora went upstairs, as retrieved her mobile. She saw a text on the screen of her iPhone 5; _your parents are coming to school about Isabella being taken out. I think we have some talking and arrangements to make. M x_. Aurora re-read the text a few times before she typed a reply; _Yes, going to speak to Georgia about us spending some nights a week for sleepovers. Speak to you once I've spoken to her. A x_.

Aurora then opened her phone and went down to Georgia's mobile. As she waited for her best friend to answer, she felt all giddy and excited; she knew she wanted and hoped she'll spend weekends with Michael and Mon-Thursday with Georgia. She's have Thursday night to herself as she had a feeling she'd be doing lesson plans.

"Hello?" she heard a sleepy voice say, and Aurora wasn't surprised Georgia was still in bed.

"Hi lazy bones, wake up, got a proposal for you."

"Er what proposal, geez Aurora I was having a nice dream there," moaned her friend as Aurora giggled.

"I haven't got long but how do you fancy spending Monday to Thursday at my place; go home Thursday night. Parents are going to Cambridge and they been mad enough to leave me home alone and Gino is moving out tomorrow!"

"What? Are you serious? They must be mental!" Georgia said, finally wide awake.

"No, not mental, deadly serious but we're having no parties. I'm asking you because I don't want to be home alone," Aurora said, _and I think 24-7 with Michael for the next six weeks is too early. _

"I'll speak to my mam and get back to you. You free this afternoon?"

"Yeah meet at two, but I want to go to the gym tonight and you're never going to want to come," she told her best friend.

"Too right; I'll ring you in an hour or so."

The two hung up and Aurora walked over to the window. Part of her was tempered to text Michael to beg him to agree, but she had a feeling he would agree for her sake. Not that she wanted his professional and personal life to collide but this was too good of an opportunity to take. Plus she wasn't a child anymore and she wasn't going to be acting like one. It was nearly half ten when Georgia rang back to say her mam had agreed. She was so excited to be living with her friend part-time, and as she went downstairs her mam, Shaun and Isabella turned back up. She was surprised Michael hadn't rang or text her to tell her the good news.

"Well?"

"Mr Byrne agreed. He has no problems as long as your sister keeps up with her studies. She'll be sending her work to her form tutor and vice versa. I'm going to ring the Cambridge office, pack and we'll be gone by two. Did Georgia get back to you?" Massima asked.

"Her mam's agreed and we're meeting later. She be staying tomorrow night until Thursday," replied Aurora.

"Good she's agreed because if she hadn't, you'll be coming, too!" _Thank you, my guardian angel_, she mentally thought.

"Do you want me to help you pack?"

"No it's fine. Go and do what you need to do," Massima said. She didn't want her in the way.

Aurora nodded, smiled and then headed upstairs to her bedroom. There she found a text from Michael on the screen; _Come over tonight; think you know by now I've said yes. I'll explain why then. Use your key. M x_. She smiled and for once in her life everything was going her way. _You're so naughty; did you do that on purpose? Leaving me hanging! A x_. Aurora decided not to pack a bag until her parents had gone and then she'll put it in the car before Georgia came over. Her mam wanted her there tonight as it was Georgia's sister's birthday party and it was only for family and her sister's friends.

Michael didn't reply back anymore and at one, Aurora hugged her mam, stepdad and little sister goodbye before they left. She then went upstairs to shower, change and was just coming downstairs when she heard the front door. Walking over to it she let Georgia in and they headed for the kitchen.

"You're so lucky, my parents would never do this and I'm eighteen!" Georgia said, as she settled herself at the kitchen table, while Aurora poured them some drinks.

"I know but then again I don't throw wild parties!" Aurora said, her eyes filled with laughter.

"Huh, wild parties! Seriously I haven't thrown one of them since the beginning of year seven, anyway my mother would skin me alive if I did," Georgia huffed as Aurora placed a drink in front of her.

"Yes I remember the punishment you had, ewww that's why I behave and get trusted," replied Aurora, her eyes dancing. _But if she knew what was happening behind her back, I'd be frogged marched down to Cambridge_, she thought, but then again Aurora didn't like being told what to do. She was stubborn and she wondered how they would react to the age gap. It was seventeen but she generally didn't care.

"Oh I remember that when we're at uni having parties in the halls. Yeah, I accepted Glasgow's offer."

"Really?" Aurora questioned.

"Yup but I'm going to do crime science, early childhood isn't for me," she told her friend.

Over the next hour the girls laughed and giggled until she left. Aurora then headed upstairs, packed a quick bag and saw it was just after three. It didn't take her long before she placed the bag onto the passenger seat, went around and took the ten minute drive to Michael's house which was located on an exclusive five-year old estate.


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go with another chapter. I am begging you, please review because I am serious about quitting posting. If you want this to continue, PLEASE REVIEW! This is so disheartening

Laura

_**Chapter Ten**_

Michael couldn't help the smile on his face as he saw Aurora's Mercedes' jeep parked outside the front of his house. Climbing out of his vehicle, he collected his briefcase and laptop before heading up to the house. As he stepped inside, he heard the sound of music, Liberty X's _Got To Have Your Love_, coming from the kitchen and something delicious cooking. He couldn't help as the smile got bigger as he quietly took off his coat, shoes and placed the keys into the basket with the bags on the floor. Creeping along the corridor, he poked his head around the door to see Aurora stood with her back to him as she was doing something over an oven tray; and he guessed, from the smell, her lasagne.

He tipped toed over to her, and he stood behind her, he was amazed she still hadn't heard him but then again the music was quiet loud. Michael slowly slipped his arms around her, pulling her close to him as she scream and spun around on her heel. Seeing him there, she instantly dropped the fork, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She hadn't been expecting him for another half an hour at least.

"What are you doing back early? I thought Lorraine was keeping you back!" Aurora said. "And don't creep up on me!"

Michael laughed; "Sorry I couldn't resist. Are you still mad at me for not texting to tell you about allowing Isabella to go with your parents?"

"Mmm…I was but I'm not now. Dinner is going to be another half an hour at least and we have some talking to do. Thanks to you I now have weekends parent free."

"Georgia only spending Monday to Thursday with you then?"

"Yes…." she replied looking very sheepish.

"Did you plan that, Miss Garcia?" Michael asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe…."

Michael stepped back and placed his hands by his sides; "Truth or no more kisses for you!"

Oh she loved playful Michael! Smiling she stepped back, placed her hands on her hips and then turned to put her oven gloves on. Michael stood forward, pulled her again into his arms and began kissing her neck, as his hands lifting the back of her top out of her jeans. Seconds later she felt his cold hands on her back. Aurora squealed.

"Your hands are freezing!" she squealed, turning around and pushing him away. "Go and have a shower!"

"Not unless you join me!" Michael bantered back, as Aurora laughed. He was so carefree now, and she loved seeing that.

"Oh is that a threat, Mr Byrne? I don't take kindly to them," she said, placing her hands on her hips as he pulled her into him.

"Very much a threat, baby, and I hope you are staying over tonight."

"Try and stop me, baby. Okay let me put tea in low, you've got half an hour!"

"Oh I think you know it's going to be longer than that!"

Aurora sighed and then she went running out of the room shouting; "Catch me if you can!"

Michael laughed and went after her.

It was two hours later that the loved-up new couple found themselves on Michael's L-shaped chocolate leather couch. Aurora had a glass of white wine in her hand with her arms wrapped around his neck, as they shared tender kisses.

"Michael," Aurora whispered, moving to place her glass on the floor, before placing her arms back around his neck. "I need to ask something; I'm not judging you but when you….er…helped…."

Michael sighed; "I knew this would come up and I'm glad it has now. Do I regret helping my father? No. I never ever have and I've said that. Those last few weeks where…they were the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Would I do it again, yes I would! He wanted to go, he wanted the pain to stop but I'm amazed that it didn't go to trial. Aurora, I'm not a monster, I'm not a murderer, and I'm not the person the paper first…"

"Ssshh, I know you're not or I wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't have touched you. I admire you for what you did; and I know it would have taken a lot of guts. Michael, my love for you is pure, it's untouchable and it stayed there through everything. I have a feeling my parents will bring it back and use it, but I don't care. What I care about is us, is about your love and you're a respected and treasured head. I feel lucky to have had you as my head. Remember what Tariq said about Waterloo Road? That we're a family and a family sticks together, no matter what. That goes for me; too, I'm not going to walk away. It happened, and it shows how deeply you care and love."

He sat and thought about her words, pulling her little bit closer as she kissed him. She felt water on her face and she looked at him.

"Hey, don't cry, or I will, too! I'm sorry for bringing it back again."

"No never be sorry, you need to ask that and I don't blame you. I love you."

"I love you, too, come on let's go to bed."

Michael nodded as she stood up as he took her hand and she led him upstairs. She led him across the hallway and into the bedroom. Closing the door behind him, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She lifted her head up, letting his head join hers as they kissed, and it was one she felt all the way through her body. A kiss of love, a kiss so powerful and so tender.

Aurora took his hand and led him over to the edge of the bed, turning she allowed her hands to go under his t-shirt, her hands touching his skin, her eyes locked on his as she began loving him. Loving him so tenderly as she wanted him to feel her love. She made him feel her love and to show him that she'd be there no matter what. Michael had never experience something so tender as he did with Aurora; something inside of her told her what he needed. He needed to be assured that no matter what his past was, she'd be the woman to stand by him. _I've been waiting for so long, to find someone to stand by me._

Later that night, he lay watching her sleeping as he lay in her arms; he felt truly blessed. Aurora, her love for him blew him away, and he never wanted not to feel that tender, pure love as he did right now. Her hair went falling over the pillow, as her eyelashes rested gently against her cheeks. He had been so lucky to find her, to find someone who didn't judge him on his past. Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her head and he knew he'd never let her walk away. But something told him she wouldn't. He knew that by how tenderly she made love to him. Making him feel loved. Nevertheless, she'd told him she would never ever walk away.

Michael had a feeling, as he watched her, that she'd be the one to marry him, to have his children and she wouldn't care less about their age difference. In Aurora he found someone to cherish, someone who would love him and support him no matter what. That blew his mind. He hadn't felt or had that before, and he had found his true love at his place of work. Snuggling closer to her, he finally allowed sleep to take hold of him; finally a happier and whole man.

Aurora awoke the next morning first as Michael was wrapped in her arms. Blinking a few times, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the morning sunlight before looking down at the man sleeping, as the memories of the previous night came flooding back. Wow, it had been a heavy one and their love making had been so tender, so full of love and compassion. The conversation they had, even short, had been a heavy one and she had a feeling that he had been dreading that conversation. But it had happened now.

Looking at the clock on the other side of the bed, she didn't want to wake him up but it was nearly time for him to get up. She didn't know if it was a good idea for him to go to work especially as he had such an emotionally draining night in their short but important conversation about his dad. Billy. She was so tempered to ring Lorraine and say he was being sick and must have a twenty four hour bug. Being a headmaster of a secondary school took everything out of you anyway, but to do it on top of having an emotional night.

Aurora gently slipped out of the bed, trying not to waken him as she headed towards the bathroom. Her head was spinning as she reached the room. Closing the door, she took care of her needs before she headed back to the bed. She saw Michael was awake and she wondered if he was sensitive and could feel when she wasn't there already.

"Did you feel me move?" Aurora asked, as she climbed back under the black bedcovers, as Michael snuggled back into her, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

"Yes, I guess I am sensitive to it. I don't know."

"Are you okay after last night?" enquired Aurora as she ran a finger down his arm.

"Yes we needed to have that conversation and I'm so glad we did. We needed that out of the way; I love you, Aurora," he whispered against her lips, as he kissed her softly. "But I'm going have to get up for work. I'm shattered but I need to go in."

"Do you want to go in?"

"No, not really but I need to. Lorraine is on the warpath and she's stood by me through thick and thin. I will see you on Friday night. Only three nights of loneliness," he sighed.

"Michael, as much as I want to come back tonight, I think we need to have some nights away from each other. I love you and I'll ring you at dinner time. Have a shower and I'll make you some breakfast," she said, kissing him one last time before she pushed the covers away and headed out of the bedroom, but not before putting on his t-shirt from last night.

Aurora didn't want to leave him but they both needed breathing space, and maybe it wasn't the best thing to do after last night. However if they were on top of each other all the time while her parents where away, she was scared he would lose interest. She didn't want that to happen but something told her it wouldn't. Stepping into the kitchen, she decided just to warm some pancakes up she had bought and serve them with fresh fruit. Before she had come over, along with the ingredients for the lasagne, she had bought some breakfast items.

She had just warmed the last pancake up, when Michael came walking through the door all dressed for work. She smiled at him, placed the pancakes down before placing the fruit next to it.

"This looks good," he told her, as he poured a mug of coffee and tucked in.

"I'm glad you think so, and I'm hoping to try your cooking sometime," Aurora replied, placing a strawberry in her mouth and biting into it.

"Okay how about Friday? I'll cook you my famous pasta," he told her, but secretly he was planning on something else. He could cook and all his previous partners had said so, including Loony Linda, well she was just a friend.

Aurora raised an eyebrow; "Okay, look forward to it. I'll be here for about six. I'm going to join the local hotel gym."

Michael smirked; "Why because I work out?"

"Oh it's not why I'm joining the gym and it's obvious you work out," she replied, smirking.

"So you're with me for my body, then?"

Aurora burst out laughing; "Whatever!"

She giggled as Michael took hold of her chin and kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you, too, baby."


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is a lot longer than what I usually do, but I love writing these twos.

First of all thanks to the people who reviewed; please keep them coming and if you have any questions etc please feel free to get in touch. Thanks to the new followers or people who have added this as a favourite. It means a lot.

_**Chapter Eleven**_

It was Thursday morning as Aurora stood in her bedroom of her parents' stunning mansion, which had views of the port and the River Clyde. She loved the view from her room, it was so breath-taking and she loved spending time down there, sitting looking out over the world. But as much as today was a perfect day for that, the sun shining giving the Clyde a sun-kissed shimmer, she had work to get to. She was so nervous and she wanted to do everyone proud.

Letting out a sigh, she turned on her heel and headed out of her bedroom as he heard her mobile signal she had received a new text. _Morning, baby. Good luck today but I know you'll ace it. I love you and can't wait to have you back in my arms again. M x_. The text caused a massive smile to cover Aurora's face as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. It had just gone seven am but Georgia, bless her, was up too and placed a plate of Belgian waffles warmed up and a coffee in front of her.

"Thanks, G," Aurora said, and she quickly sent a text back to Michael. _Thank you. I can't wait either but it will make the wait all the more sweeter. I love you. A x_. "You're an angel, and you didn't need to get up."

"Of course I did and tonight we're going out to the movies with the girls and maybe Nando's. It's been a while and we need to celebrate your first day, especially as they've decided to start to pay you."

"Oh I don't know, G, I have to be at work on Friday morning, too, and I…"

"Oh come on, your eighteen and you can manage a night out and work. I promise won't stay out late plus we're going to see _Snow White and The Huntsman_," Georgia said, sitting across the table from her. Her best friend knew she wanted to see that movie and it was a shame she couldn't go and see it with Michael, but they needed to wait another five weeks until the end of term.

"Fine, you win, we'll go but I want to be back by eleven."

"Deal I'll pick you up from here at six; movie be booked for after food."

Aurora shook her head and ate her breakfast as the two girls talked about their night out before Aurora left two minutes later. She was in such a good mood, excited about her first day and about seeing Michael tomorrow. The last day had been hard but she had done them because she wanted the separation to make them stronger. It would also give them the opportunity to do what they wanted to do, and not to be joined at the hip.

Arriving at St. Arthur's Aurora was nervous. She couldn't screw today up and she knew the next five weeks now would be monitored with a report sent to her university lecturers in Glasgow. Opening the door of the car, she stepped out and gripped her bag before she walked over to the school. It was daunting as she stepped inside but she saw the friendly, beaming smile of Natalia as she walked over to the reception desk.

"Morning, Aurora, welcome to your first day; Francesca has been called to a breakfast meeting with the department. Matilda is waiting for you in her classroom and good luck."

"Thanks, Natalia," Aurora replied, as she took her ID pass from the receptionist and headed up to the third floor of the school. She found Matilda in her classroom, at her desk with what seemed like the register.

"Morning, Aurora, come on in. Right this morning I just want you to observe, make any notes and then at lunch we'll sit down and talk about it. This afternoon we'll spilt the room into two; my former assistant took one half and I did the other. During this time it's a chance for the students to have one on one help with something they may be struggling with. As tomorrow they'd be having a test of everything done this week I think it's unfair to ask you to do that; so I'm going have one half doing what they want to do until break, then the other side will get help. Does that sound okay to you?"

Aurora nodded; "Sure. I know Francesca didn't want me to get too overwhelmed at this point."

"Yes we had a talk and we are both happy you'll be a fantastic addition to our team. Can you hand out these papers. Each student needs four sheets each. So what made you decide on teaching?" Matilda asked, as she handed her the first set of papers.

"I want to do something productive, to have rewarding career and over the last few years I've become more sure my future lies in teaching. I want to be a teacher who inspires a student to do better. Maybe secondary school would have done that but my heart belongs with primary," replied Aurora. "I know I had an inspirational head. I wouldn't be in Scotland right now if it wasn't for that person."

"You were one of Michael Byrne's students bought from England?"

"Yes I was, kind of begged him to take me and make me a student. It was the best thing I did and I've loved every minute of my two years. I want to stay in Greenock and make a difference here, through teaching."

"Yes Michael has quiet a reputation but the success of the school speaks for itself," Matilda replied. Aurora couldn't agree more and she was proud of him. They had been together only a week and a day but she had seen, in more ways than one, how he inspired his students. "So do you have a boyfriend? Sorry that for a forthcoming."

Aurora smiled; "No, not it's okay and yes I do. We've only just recently started dating but it was a case of tip-toeing around for a while. But he already makes me so happy and I love being around him. I think we do have a bright future but we want to take it slowly."

"Sounds like you've got common sense and your face lights up when you talk about him. Always a good sign. I'm married myself; my husband is a judge and we have two wonderful children. My eldest actually left the school last year and my youngest is in the year below."

"I can't wait to have children myself, education is so important to me. I think I've done really well in my education so far and I am hoping my exam results reflect that. I'm sure if I had stayed in Rochdale I would have dropped out and got a job, or maybe working for my mam. I don't want to be one of those people who didn't go after their dreams."

Matilda smiled and she carried on doing what she was doing. Aurora placed the things down on the table, but as she did it she thought about what she had just told Matilda. Yes she was seeing someone but she hadn't named Michael and just said he was an awesome head, which he was. She had always though herself to be lucky ones when Michael came to Waterloo Road in Rochdale because she guessed her life would be very different. Under Karen Fisher, she knew she had no chance of succeeding but with Michael, as their head, that had changed. He was the kind of head everyone wanted; someone who cared about his pupils.

Once she finished, the two headed down to the playground as their day began. She watched Matilda lining her students up, and it brought back memories of her own time in primary education. She had a good time there and had gotten the grades expected of her. The morning, until break, went quickly and she loved seeing these children's faces light up when they got something right, the way she helped them when they stuck and she couldn't believe how hard the work was for ten/eleven year olds. Come break, Matilda dismissed her class to go to the playground and the two headed to the staffroom.

"Aurora! You had a delivery earlier," the secretary said, as Aurora went over to the reception and around to the side door. She stepped inside and Natalia led her to the dark cupboard, before she unlocked it and turned the light on. Aurora smiled as she saw the massive bunch of flowers on the floor and she walked over to it.

[IMG] albums/ii547/lionessleona10/86304_ [/IMG]

The flowers were gorgeous, and she took out the envelope and opened it.

_Congratulations from Waterloo Road. We're so proud of you. _

_Michael Byrne and the staff_

As she read it she had an idea that those were sent by Michael in code. He'd probably used the Waterloo Road account to send them.

"Can I leave them here until I go home, Natalia?"

"Sure," replied Natalia. "Who they from? Sorry me being nosy."

"There from my old school; they send them as good luck," Aurora replied, and she smiled.

"That's so sweet; I wonder why."

"They do it for their valedictorian which I was. Upon them getting their first job after school or even work experience they send them. You should have seen the bouquet I got for being valedictorian," informed Aurora, smiling.

The two nodded and Aurora and Matilda headed to the staff. As they stepped inside Matilda told her mobiles were allowed to be used in here, but not on the corridors where staff could be overheard and it set a bad example. Some year six students had them. The mobile rule sounded reasonable to Aurora. Once she was settled with a coffee for the twenty minute break, she took out her mobile and opened the messenger.

_Thanks for the gorgeous flowers. That was really sweet. I love you. A x. _

A few seconds later she received a text back;

_Yes they are from the school but who knows something might be awaiting you at home. Love you, too, baby. M x. _

Aurora raised her eyebrows then sent another one back;

_Are you going to tell me or is that a hint you want me to come over? I know today's officially our one-week anniversary. A x_

_Maybe….maybe, just maybe, baby…_

Aurora grinned and didn't reply. Okay she got the hint, he was missing her, and she was too. It was weird not being with him and not seeing him every day. She had gotten that feeling when she no longer attended Waterloo Road she had missed seeing him everyday. She really couldn't blow Georgia off, they needed their girly night but tonight was their first week anniversary and she'd never get that back. So she picked up her phone and sent a message to Georgia. _Can we do the meal and movie on Monday? I really don't feel up to it and would rather have a quiet one. Aurora_.

A few minutes later Georgia texted back; _Okay if you really don't want to. I'll tell the girls Monday and I'll see you then. _Aurora then texted Michael; _Maybe I've got a surprise of my own_. _A x. _She then put her phone away and got on with today and her first day as a teaching assistant.

Across town, at Waterloo Road, Michael picked up his phone as he received another text. It had been a busy and stressful three days and he hoped Aurora took his hint. He needed to see her tonight as just ten minutes beforehand he had been given a shock. Sian had come to him, despite standing by him with what happened with his father, after she had come around, to tell him she was leaving with immediate effect. She had said she couldn't condone his relationship with Aurora.

_*Flashback*_

"_What do you mean you're leaving?"_

"_Exactly what it means, Michael, I quit. I stood by you with your father because you need me, you needed your friends but with Aurora…I can't condole that."_

"_I don't understand; you stand by me helping my father die but not a relationship with a ex-student? See that key word; ex, an ex-student. Someone who makes me happy? Someone I love and want to be with? Do you know how hard it was over this last year to see her everyday knowing I had these feelings? No I guess you don't. Are you jealous?" _

_Sian looked at the floor and then back at him; "No, no I'm not jealous I just…"_

"_You know what, Sian, I accept your resignation; but thanks for not even bothering to stay until the end of term."_

_*End of flashback*_

Michael turned the phone in his hand and waited for Lorraine to arrive. He had rung her and told her that Sian had resigned and they needed to find a new deputy head. Michael knew Tom wouldn't want the position, so he needed to sort this himself. Pushing back the chair, he locked his laptop and placed his phone into the inside of his jacket before he left the office.

"Sonya, put my calls on hold but let me know when your sister arrives."

He didn't wait for a reply as he walked out of the office and down to Tom's English classroom. He found the Head of English head buried in coursework, he knocked before entering the classroom.

"Tom, can I have a word?" he asked his former deputy.

"Sure, what's the matter?" Tom asked, as he saw his head with a frown on his face.

"Sian has just handed in her resignation and I'm wondering if you know anyone who you would recommend? I am hoping to find someone who has served as a deputy beforehand that you can recommend, if not I'll put an ad in the relevant papers."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I had a phone call last night from Christopher Mead. He served as Deputy Head under Karen Fisher and Rachel Mason. He's got the experience, but left to be a social worker, but he recently decided to come back into teaching. He's hoping to get a science and deputy position, or one or the other."

"Do you rate him?" questioned Michael, pulling down on the jacket of his suite. It was a nervous habit and he did that when he was unsure

"Chris? Yes, he's a brilliant teacher and I worked with him long enough. Pupils really attach to him, he's what they want in a male teacher to say so. Chris managed to connect to his students, gets the best out of them and he shares your ideals about pupil relations. You won't be disappointed but how about waiting to the end of term to contact him? He's just gone to Australia for six weeks to see his brother but he is coming back to spend the summer job hunting," Chris told him.

"I will. Give me his contact details and I'll get Sonya to contact the Rochdale council for his teaching records. Anyone else?"

"No but I think Nikki would make a good choice but Chris has the experience that she doesn't. It's up to you…"

Michael suddenly got the feeling that he was hiding something from him; "Nikki's staying with the PRU. Have you got something else to say?"

"Yes I do, well….Sian told me about you and Aurora Garcia…"

Michael let out a blow; "She has no right, that's private and we're trying to keep it between us. At least until the end of term. We want some time to figure this out. Has she or you told anyone else?"

"No it's none of my business, Michael, but if you want a student, former student, view about Chris then speak to Aurora. She had four years of him before he left the term before you came. It might do good to speak to her as she knows him from a student view," Tom said.

"Okay, thanks, Tom."

The Head of English nodded before Michael turned and left. He walked down to the business corridor and looked down over the car park, her car had gone. He couldn't believe Sian had just walked out of his life like that after everything they had been through, but hadn't he once done that to her? Shaking his head, he felt some sort of relief that she was gone because there would always be temptation there to hurt Aurora, something he'd never ever wanted do. She was everything right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Again lack of reviews. To me, the writer, two reviews simply shows only two people reading. People say this is brilliant, but then why don't you comment because it keeps me going. I know I sound like a broken record; but simply the lack of reviews IS stopping me from even bothering to update.

Final warning; 2 or less reviews this time and I WILL NEVER update again. I don't have to and each time I do update, I have to open a new document, copy and paste the chapter into there, and then upload it into two different sections of this site.

Laura

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Opening the door of Michael's house, Aurora walked through the door and into the hallway. She quickly ran upstairs, dumped her bag and went back downstairs. Heading into the kitchen, she opened the door of Michael's wine cooler and found the bottle she was after. With a smile on her face, she quickly checked the time before she walked into the living room. Michael had told her that she was welcomed here anytime and she knew he wanted her with him tonight. It was their one week anniversary and she wanted to spend the night with him. Yes, she felt bad about abandoning Georgia and the girls as they meant a lot to her, but she just fancied a quiet night in. They weren't working yet.

She had just curled up on the couch when she heard the front door opening and the sound of, Aurora, being shouted through the house. Placing her glass down onto the glass table, she walked out of the living room and into the hallway. She leant against the doorframe with a smile on her face, as a smile covered his face and she saw the amazing bunch of flowers in hand.

"What you doing here?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I decided I rather spend a night with my boyfriend then being in the house home alone. Are they for me?" Aurora asked, as the hallway began to smell gorgeous. The fragrance coming off them, as she walked over to him was heavenly. "And I had a feeling you might need me tonight."

He cocked his head to the side; "Yes the flowers are for you, congratulations on your first day and yes I do. I've had a rough day but first…"

[IMG] albums/ii547/lionessleona10/99485_ [/IMG]

Michael placed the flowers down before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. He ran wrapped around her waist, as she slipped her arms under his Barbour and his expensive jacket suite. Aurora felt a shiver going down her spine, jelly like feeling in her legs as she found herself falling under his spell. Michael had such a powerful pull, this amazing, powerful charisma that he had.

"Do you want me to order us a Chinese take-away and you can tell me all about it?" Aurora asked, as she lifted the back of his shirt out his trousers. Her hand laid flat against the small of his back, her eyes locked on his as moved her finger up and down.

"That sounds good. I'll go and have a shower and we can both let go. This term is turning out to be a nightmare but some bits are good. Well only one really good part, that's falling in love with you."

Aurora shook her head; "Smooth, Byrne, smooth."

With that she kissed him again and headed into the kitchen, as he headed up for a shower. Aurora took the flowers into the kitchen and found a jug to place them in. She'd call at home tomorrow at a supermarket and buy a vase for them. Aurora placed them in some water, before she walked over to the fridge and took out a beer before pouring it into a pint glass. She then ordered them some Chinese, seeing his number already circled on the menu.

Before she headed into the living room, she retrieved her iPod and then headed into the room. Aurora turned on the lights and then turn them down, walked over to his CD/iPod docking station and found the song she wanted, then pressed start. Turning that down to background sound, she walked over to the couch and looked around the room. The living room screamed bachelor pad; it was clean, no rugs but there was four cushions, but that was only to make it more comfy. A flat screen TV was on a white TV stand with Sky and a Wii/Xbox all plugged in. She saw a Blu-ray DVD player and to some DVD's by the side. Two glass tables stood at either ends of the couches, with plain lamps which were touched sensitive. Out of the living room window was a stunning view of the River Clyde and the couch was placed to take that in.

She felt his presence before she heard him, as Michael walked into the room and walked straight over to her. He was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms, his hair wet from the shower and he looked more relax. Taking the beer from her, he sat down next to her and took a drink before placing it on the floor. Aurora signalled for him to lay his head on her lap and he did, looking up at the ceiling. She saw he was in turmoil and wanted to say something but he didn't know how to start. Aurora let out a sigh as she ran her hands through his hair before moving down to take one of his hands in hers, bringing it to her lips to kiss.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know something is eating you and I don't want you not to talk to me. I want us to be able to talk and communicate, not have any secrets. If we do it's going to tear us apart."

Michael sighed; "Sian handed in her resignation today with immediate effect and now I have to find a new Deputy Head. Lorraine is going mental and I shouldn't…"

"Michael, you need to let off steam, you need to get things off your chest and you can't be expected to keep it all in. Lorraine is obviously going to know we're going to talk but whatever you say to me about Waterloo Road stays private. You won't find me saying anything to anyone. You have to trust me."

"I do, baby, I do. It's just for so long I've been closed up and kept my emotions inside. I guess I work hard and before you, life was very different, but I'm committed to my life as a head and now," he said as he sat up and took her chin into his hand, as he searched her stunning blue eyes. They were so piercing. "Now I am to you. You are everything. Sian decided to leave because she didn't condone our relationship. I really don't care; we have done nothing wrong and you're an ex-pupil. She needs to get her head around that; she couldn't and left. But I do have a question; what do you know or think about Chris Mead?"

Aurora eyes went huge; _way to go, Byrne, _she thought, _just bring up the heartthrob before you_. Michael saw her eyes go huge.

"Is that look a good one or a bad one?" Michael asked.

"Wow talk about putting the cat amongst the pigeons. Chris Mead, well I am guessing you're asking for my 'school girl' view. Chris was, is, a brilliant science teacher and deputy head. He had this pull about him, he's charming and he cares about his students. Chris was the one who made sure I did the best I could at my year nine tests and he taught me before he left and you took over. He was a great deputy and if you offered him the job, I said go for it. You might just see an improvement in science marks," Aurora smirked.

"Did you fancy him?"

"Awww are you jealous?" Aurora asked before she burst out laughing. She stood up and went to retrieve her mobile from the kitchen before coming back. Instantly she opened up her Facebook account and went into her pictures, finding the one she needed she opened the picture. "This is Chris Mead with me and an old friend, Jess, before she left. It was taken by a friend of mine when I lived in Rochdale on a school fundraising trip. Chris will get those students motivated."

"So you think it's a good idea?"

"Yes!" Aurora said before kissing him, just as she heard the doorbell go.

Michael rose and went to get some money and then went to answer the door. A few minutes later both him and Aurora were placing their Chinese onto plates and headed back into the living room.

"Now you've heard about my rubbish day, how was yours?"

"It was good fun and I learnt so much already from Matilda. She is awesome mentor and the students really look up to her, but now I've experienced it first hand, I am wondering if primary is right for me. I want to do teaching but…" Aurora stopped when she saw the sly grin on Michael's face. "What's that smirk for?"

"Just wondered how long it would take you to see what I saw already. You don't belong in primary, you belong in secondary and I know Glasgow does a secondary course as well. Lorraine and I were talking about this on Tuesday and there's a place at the school for you in September if you want to start as a teaching assistant. Speak to Glasgow and ask to be transferred courses."

Aurora was stunned and it scared her how much he knew her already. Then again he had been her head teacher for two and a half years. They had spent every moment together apart from Tuesday night and Wednesday away from each other. Was he right in thinking she was more situated to secondary? Making a difference to a pupil and to inspire is what she told Matilda, so why hadn't she seen it before now? Why hadn't she seen what was in front of her all along? She didn't know and she was surprised she hadn't.

"I need to think about it and wouldn't that look like conflict of interest? I mean I am your girlfriend and all," she asked.

"No, many partners of heads teach and you'd be there as a placement. I know you want to take it slow but anything can happen between now and September. Think about it," he asked. "I am thinking about your best interests here and everything says secondary to me. You want to make a different, you can in secondary. Look at me I was stabbed by an ex-pupil who got away with it, I lost my previous school but I have dedicated my life to turning schools around. Rochdale was a lost cause and the council didn't care any more about it. It's your decision and I'm not going to pressurized you."

"I just don't want to spend from now until September doing nothing, but I'd feel wrong if I walked away from St. Adrian's after a day. I need to give it until the end of term to make a decision."

Michael nodded; "I respect that."

"Good and about Chris Mead. It be the best decision you ever made. I know he really really cares about his students; get in touch with Scout if you don't believe me. He was amazing with her and, I'm telling you this because I know you won't judge, he went up and above the call of duty with her. I know she decided to leave before she completed sixth form to go back down south."

Michael nodded; "I've had enough talking…." He whispered against her lips.

Aurora grinned as he pulled her towards him, slowly taking his lips on hers as she let out a moan. She knew what he wanted, she wanted it to, she wanted to be loved by this amazing man. Kissing him back with just as much passion, she allowed herself to become lost his kisses, his touches before he took her hand and led her up to bed….

The next two weeks were the best of Aurora's life. With her parents in Cambridge, she spent her time between being with Michael and finding out he was a brilliant chef, St. Adrian's and being with her best friends. It was blissful but she had a lot of decisions to make about her future. She was going to be attending Glasgow University but with only three weeks to go of the current term, she needed to make up her mind wither or not she was going to be doing the current course of choice. Many a times over the last few weeks she had thought about Michael's conversation and his suggestion, she even, briefly, mentioned it to Georgia but she didn't tell her about Michael but her world was about to change, forever...

Hearing the sound of sickness coming from the bathroom for the second morning running, Michael kicked his covers off the bed and went walking into the en-suit, where he found Aurora emptying her stomach. This was the second time it had happened and he was getting concerned now. She had told him it was nothing, to get ready for work and she was going back to bed. It had started on Thursday morning when she had stayed over the night before and now it was Friday. She was meant to go home tonight as her parents were coming up for an unexpected visit.

"Aurora?" he asked, as he saw her fall onto the floor, tears falling down her cheeks as she felt her strength leave her. She was shaking as he filled a glass up with water, handed it to her before warming a face cloth. He pulled her into his arms and wiped her brow, as she took sips of the water trying to get the horrible taste out of her mouth. "Baby, that's the second morning in a row. I think you need to see the doctor. I want you to ring St. Adrian's, tell them you're not going in because you're ill. I should never have let you go in yesterday."

Aurora moved out of his embrace and walked into the bedroom, and sat down on the bed. Her eyes locking on his. "No, I am going into work today, it's only a half a day."

"No you're not. Do I have to ring Lorraine and tell her I'm taking the day off or are you going to do as you're told?"

"No, my mam, Shaun and my sister are back today for the weekend. I need to be there," she told him. "Michael, I have a bug, people get them."

_Bug, yeah right, _he thought, _a bug my….oh my god. No. No. No. No. Seriously no they had been so careful! _Of course they had and when he looked at her, she frowned when she saw his white face.

"Aurora, when was the last time you had a…."

She put her hand up to stop him, she gripped her phone and opened it to the calendar. She took one look at where her last period should be and she went white, then even whiter.

"No, this cannot be happening. Seriously, no. I…I can't be pregnant, we've been so careful! So very careful. Oh my god this just complicates everything!" she whispered before she burst into tears.


	13. Chapter 13

I love writing this story and Aurora/Michael. Thanks for the FIVE reviews, but please please please keep them coming because reviews = chapters. I know I'm being mean but it is the only way I know people are reading!

Ps. Does anyone know how to add images to the story?

a href=" albums/ii547/lionessleona10/?action=viewcurrent= " target="_blank"img src=" . " border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a

Laura

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Natalia Holland sat in the living room of her two-bedroom flat in Greenock, as her mind raced. It had been three weeks since a teenager called Aurora Garcia had walked into her life and into her school. Perfect, beautiful Aurora who had charmed everyone; she had everyone from the youngest students to Francesca, the headmistress herself, and it annoyed her. Worse of, and she was pretty sure about this, there was something going on between Michael Byrne and his former pupil. There had been flowers sent twice in the last two weeks and each time Aurora had been very secretive, simply telling her that it was personal.

Taking a sip of her white wine, her mind went back to Thursday when Michael was at the school for a conference. He had bypassed her and went straight to Aurora to check him in and give him his ID pass. As she sat and thought about it, she was sure she saw some kind of spark between them. He had seemed so comfortable in her presence but surely there hadn't got to be anything going on. After all he was much older than her and he was her former head teacher.

_Is there more to it?_ she questioned, _surely he wouldn't go there_. Her mind was going into overdrive as she tried to put or find something to put two and two together. She couldn't and it frustrated her. How could an inexperience eighteen year old have caught the attention of someone as gorgeous as Michael Byrne? She was meant to be with him, not this eighteen year old. What did she have that she didn't? Surely he wanted a more mature woman?

Natalia let out a sigh and decided she was going have to watch them more closely….

_Across town: the next morning_

"I just can't be pregnant."

Those words hung in Michael's head as he saw his scared and fearful young girlfriend, sat in front of him. Tears were running down her face, she was physical shaking as she sat on the bed. He knew instantly she was scared he would leave her, tell her this had been a mistake but it was the totally opposite, it just made him more protective of her and wanting to spend every moment doing just that, protecting her. For the first time in his life, he was doing commitment.

"Aurora….I know your scared, baby, but maybe this was meant to happen," he told her, stepping towards her as she pulled her knees up in a defence movement.

"You're not angry? You don't think I did this to trap you?"

He shook his head; "No, no I don't because I know you're not that type of person. Aurora, I love you and yes I'm very shocked. I think we both are."

"Shocked is one way of describing it, but this ruins everything. It ruins our life, my plans of going to university and we're going have to go to the police and tell them. They need to know what has happened so they don't think this started while I was a student. Well our feelings did…I'm so scared, Michael, and I don't know what's going to happen. I am so scared that I will lose you, you'll go to prison and the dreams I have won't come true!"

He walked over to her and Michael knelt before her moving her arms so that her legs fell down and he placed himself between them. He then took her chin into his hand and kissed her softly.

"You are going to have your dreams, Aurora, and you are going to university. The different is from what you think might happen is that I'm in a position to support you and our unborn child. I am going to be here every step of the way; I am going to love you and our baby and stand by both of you. They find no way of bringing charges this time. We've done nothing wrong."

Aurora looked at him and she didn't know wither to pinch herself or not. Surely he was crazy; this was going to affect his whole life and he could lose his career over their relationship. Then she told herself not to be so stupid; they had done nothing until a week after her official graduation. Looking into his hypnotising eyes, she felt the familiar shiver going down her spine as she saw in his eyes he was serious but also the love there.

"You…"

"Yes I do, I've always told and knocked it into my students about taking reasonability for their actions, but in this case it is a happy one," he told her, holding her chin in his hand as his other hand went to touch her stomach. He instantly saw the touch look in her eyes. "I love you and the last three weeks have been the time of my life. Sure I'd like us to be having this conversation with us married and being together a few years, but sometime fate and destiny has other ideas with us."

Aurora nodded as he brought his lips to touch hers in a sweet and tender kiss. She saw his eyes sparkling and she knew deep down inside he was thrilled.

"I've always wanted children…" she whispered.

"Me too, of course I want children, I've been a teacher since I left university and they've been a massive part of my life. I want someone to call me dad, to have a family which is totally the opposite of what my childhood was…."

"Michael, you'll never be like him, you haven't got it in you. When I'm around you I feel safe, loved and cherished, protected; and I know junior is going to look up to his/her father so much. He will feel the same and we will both love you."

"I love you, too. I'm going to ring Lorraine and explain I won't be in today and we're going to the police. We're going to tell them the situation so they are made aware of it. I guess I'm going to have a few weeks on my hands free; they won't want me to go anyway near the school while the investigation is going on."

Aurora sighed and nodded; "I'm sorry I know how important school is to you."

He shook his head; "But nothing compares to make sure you and our child are okay. I love you."

"I know I love you, too," she whispered before she kissed him.

_A short time later_

Aurora sat in the kitchen of Michael's beautiful home picking at the toast she had done for breakfast. She wasn't really hungry and still had the horrible sickly feeling in her mouth. She was pregnant, her, pregnant, and she was scared to death. Michael had told her that he would stand by her, and she believed him, but she was scared of how her life was going to change. But first she needed to get through today; today was going to be the biggest test of her life as she and Michael went to the police, then they were going to get a pregnancy test before they went to her parents' house. She already knew that they would never accept Michael as her boyfriend never mind in three weeks they had been together she had fell pregnant. Aurora could already vision her mother kicking her out but she never walk away from Michael.

"Stop overthinking," she heard him say before she turned to see Michael. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers, white shirt and he had ditched the tie.

"No tie?"

"Don't change the subject, stop overthinking this, Aurora. I've rang Lorraine and she knows I'm not coming in but she told me to keep her inform. Did you ring Francesca?" he asked, as he sat down beside her.

"Yes I've told her I won't be in and she is fine; I told her I had a stomach bug and she said she thought I didn't look very well yesterday. What time is it?"

"Half eight. I'm going to have a coffee and some toast then we'll go, okay?"

Aurora nodded and took a sip of her semi-cold coffee. She just wanted to get this over and done with, and then she could begin thinking out the future. Right now she didn't want to do that but as she looked her at handsome boyfriend and wondered if they would get through today? Would she come home with him tonight or was she going to go back to her mam's? She didn't know but she didn't want that. Everything had changed now; she wanted to be with the father of her unborn baby every day and night. Maybe she was going too quickly but then again she had known Michael for two and a half years now.

"Come on, let's go," she heard him say as she let out a sigh.

He held his hand out for her and Aurora took it, and took another look around the kitchen before she followed him out to his BMW. Butterflies were going mad in her stomach and she felt physical sick. She was so nervous and she knew she needed to get them under control. Climbing into the car, she placed her seatbelt on and Michael reached across and squeezed her leg. She knew he was telling her to relax and she was trying to for their baby.


	14. Chapter 14

I have recently discovered I can keep an eye on how many people are reading this. I am sorry for the song and dance I made about this but reviews are so important to me. Please keep them coming as they really do mean a lot and keep me writing.

Thanks for the reviews.

Laura

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Michael pulled the car to a halt outside Greenock's Police Station and he knew he was doing the right thing. They both knew they were doing the right thing before anyone started asking questions.

"It be okay, baby, we've done nothing wrong. I don't want people to start spreading lies," Michael told her, as she nodded.

"I just don't want to leave here without you," she told him, airing her fears.

"They won't do that…"

"We don't know that for sure, Michael, and I want my child's father to be around. I want you there for every scan, I want you there at the birth and I want you by my side for every kick."

He sighed; "We need to do this."

"I know," she told him back before she opened her passenger door and climbed out.

She closed the door and looked at the entrance to the station, and tried to sallow. Her mouth was so dry as she heard Michael close his door, lock the car and then he came around to the front. Slipping an arm around her waist, Michael kissed her forehead before they walked into the station. Aurora, the minute she stepped inside, wanted to turn around and walk away, but she needed to be adult right now. She needed to be strong and not to allow her teenage feelings of wanting to run away and hide to show. That was stupid, she kept telling herself, she was in an adult's world now. Michael led them over to the desk and he asked to see DI Melbourne, and was asked why.

"We need to talk about to her about a matter I'd rather not disclose to you," Michael replied. The desk sergeant raised his eyebrows before he picked up the phone, he spoke for a few moments before informing them to wait at the desk in front of him. Michael led her over to the chairs.

"I hate these places," Aurora murmured. "They freak me out. God, this must bring back memories. I am sorry for getting pregnant."

Michael let out a whistle; "Aurora, it takes two to tango and stop saying sorry. I love you and this is happy accident for me. It was meant to happen, okay?"

"Michael Byrne?" he heard a voice say, before he turned around to see DI Letitia Melbourne walking towards them. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"The feeling is mutual," Michael deadpanned.

"What can I do for you?" Letitia asked.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Michael asked.

Letitia looked at him and then at the girl sat beside him. She guessed she was eighteen, possibly a former student of his but why was he bringing her here? She had attended the graduation of her eldest daughter a few weeks ago.

"Sure," Letitia said, before she led them to a side interview room and opened the door.

Aurora stepped in and she was surprised to see it was carpeted, a desk in the middle and four chairs around it. There was a wall of windows which had been covered by a blind, and she saw a small desk with pens and paper on it. Aurora took a seat nearer her and Michael next to her. She was nervous but she needed to get through this.

"So what is this all about? She looks eighteen or nineteen," Letitia said.

"I have a name, it's Aurora, Aurora Garcia," Aurora said, finding her voice. She didn't like the vibes she was getting off Letitia. She made her feel uneasy.

"A week ago on Thursday I took Aurora home from the final school party that she could attend. She was already an ex student. She came into my office and I took her home. When we got to her home, Aurora told me she was in love with me. I was shocked and told her to go into the house, but she told me no."

"By then I was officially an ex-pupil and I knew if I got out of that car there was no way I was going to see him again. So I told Michael I was in love with him and asked him if he shared the same feelings. He asked me to get out of the car but I told him no until finally he admitted there were some feelings there. Feelings that had been bubbling up for a long time; I was an ex-pupil and he was being kind in giving me a lift. We've been seeing each other for the last three weeks but nothing happened before the night of the final party."

Letitia sat trying to process this. She looked at Aurora and then at Michael before going back to the teenager. She couldn't help but believe their story but she guessed something else was at play and she knew that party had been labelled the Interschool Champions Party but when in fact it was a party for the school winning an interschool competition between three schools in the area.

"This was the party you said that sixth formers for that year could attend if they wanted to?"

"Yes," Michael said. "Aurora and a few friends turned up but they had left half way."

"I'm guessing you're here because your pregnant, Aurora, correct?"

"Yes. I think I'm two to three weeks pregnant," Aurora said. "We decided that you should be told before someone could start rumours."

"I am going to go and speak to my DCI. He'll want to interview you both separately but I believe you. I don't know why but I do," Letitia informed them before she rose and walked out of the room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Aurora asked, as she took his hands in hers. "Do you think she believed us?"

"She has no reason not to and we told the truth. I love you, baby. How do you think your parents will react?"

Aurora let out a sigh; "She'll probably go mental and kick me out. She told me if I go back there while I am still a teenager or in education I am on my own. Mam has always been like that but Shaun, he's amazing and he's like a father to me. I think he want to support me. I have always had a good relationship with him and I don't see why it should stop now. He's an amazing father to Isabella; he's been in my life since I was three when my parents divorced."

Michael couldn't believe any mother could do that, but then again his childhood had been chaotic, and that was really the only word to describe it.

"If it happens, you're coming to live with me. Aurora, I've been thinking that we have known each other for three years nearly; I've been in your life as your head teacher and our relationship is going so fast anyway. It feels right though that would you move in with me? That way we can…"

She placed her finger on his lips; "Yes."

He watched as her eyes danced. The smile on her face just seemed to light up the room, it always did when he was there. Michael took her hands and brought one up as he kissed it softly.

"But it's only a offer if your mother decides to kick you out. I also not leaving you there if she nasty because I am not having you upset or stress, not when your carrying our precious bundle of joy," Michael said and Aurora nodded.

The door of the office was opened and DCI Henry Nicol came walking in with Letitia behind him. The atmosphere instantly changed.

"I am DCI Nicol, Miss Garcia, you're to stay here and be interviewed by DI Melbourne. Mr Byrne, with me."

Michael pushed his chair back, and turned to look at Aurora before he went through the open back door. Aurora gulped as she looked at Letitia; she was scary and she didn't feel comfortable in her presence. She felt cold but she pulled her inner strength together and looked at the DI. _We have done nothing wrong, _she reminded herself.

"Right, Miss Garcia, let's start this at the very beginning, shall we?"


	15. Chapter 15

Truth be told I wasn't going to update this as the lack of reviews hurt. I haven't even written any more of this story even though I have quiet a lot of advanced chapters.

I've also noticed less and less people are reading, so I think I am wasting my time.

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

The last two hours had been the grilling of her life, but now Aurora sat on the hard chairs outside the interview room she had come out of half an hour ago. She was still waiting for Michael and she wasn't going to leave until she knew what was happening. Aurora was in physical drained and all she wanted to do was to leave here with Michael, go and tell her parents plus get that pregnancy test. Pulling her phone out, she unlocked the screen as she saw the phone calls and text messages from her mum. She ignored them as she flicked through her screens until she came to the gallery.

Opening it up, she flicked through the photos until one she had taken last weekend. It was of Michael, she had awoken one morning before him turning and gripped before phone, before she had taken a picture of him sleeping. She ran a finger over the picture, she loved him so much it actually scared her. She was scared of walking out of this place and never knowing when she'd see him again. Pulling her legs up, she just sat there flicking through the photos, willing for the door to open and her man to step through.

Suddenly she heard it, after what had been an hour, the door opening and Michael walking out. Behind him was his lawyer, Duncan Dennison. Michael looked like he had aged and all she did was slip the phone back into her jean pocket and went walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, kissed him softly before she saw DCI Nicol stood there.

"Miss Garcia, I am happy to say we believe you. I will, though, have to go along the official lines of inquiry but I think there will be no charges. Mr Byrne has been told not to approach Waterloo Road until we have finished our investigation and we'd appreciate if you do the same. We will keep you inform but your free to take him home."

"Thank you, DCI Nicol."

"And off the record, I think you have what my daughter would call a whirlwind, fairy-tale romance."

Aurora laughed and smiled; "Yes maybe we do but there's still a long way to go for us. Come on, baby, let's go home."

"Duncan, thanks for coming out on short notice," Michael said to his lawyer who nodded.

"No problem. Goodbye."

As Duncan left, Michael just slipped his hand into hers and led her out of the police station. He was exhausted and that had just been as hard and draining as the questioning over his involvement in his father's death. This time though, he was there because he wanted to protect his girlfriend from the pain of lies and not having her life been ripped apart anymore.

Aurora squeezed his hand as she led him out of the police station and out to the car. He pulled her into his arms, he kissed her passionately before he walked around to the other side of the car. Aurora climbed in and a few moments later they pulled out of the station and headed to the pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test.

"You okay, Michael?" Aurora asked, as she reached across and placed a hand on his leg.

"I'm fine, just that was draining. Duncan believes, like DCI Nicol said, they'd be no charges brought," Michael told her. "I'm starving fancy stopping for a McDonalds?"

Aurora grinned; "McDonalds?"

"I fancy some greasy food and you must be hungry."

"Me and junior are hungry in fact I'm starving," she told him, smiling. She felt him relax as they headed to the nearest chain of the fast food restaurant. "Michael, can we stop at the pharmacy first? I want to get that test."

Michael nodded; "Yes may as well. How was Melbourne on you?"

"She was actually okay but I don't like her; I really don't like her, she freaks me out. Michael, have they bailed you?"

"Officially he should have but no; he's decided there's no point as he going to find no evidence and he believes everything I told him. He spoke to his superintendent and he said just to put it as enquiries their making."

"Oh, I'm happy they haven't made anything official like bailing's, because I am guessing you would have been told to stay away from me."

"Yeah."

The rest of the car journey was in silence as the two of them tried to come to terms with everything that was going on. It had taken them twenty minutes to reach the pharmacy and Michael pulled up outside of it. Aurora opened the door and quickly went inside. She went straight to what she wanted, a Clearblue test which would show her how many weeks she was. Aurora paid for the test before she turned on her heel, and headed back to the car.

"Get it?"

"Yes, I got the one I want. I'm going to ring the doctors and try to get into see Dr Reece on Monday. I want it confirmed by him and then I can at least start maternity care."

"I want to be at your appointments, Aurora, I want to be by your side every step of the way," he told her, as they drove to McDonald's which was ten minutes away.

"I want you there, too."

It was half an hour later Aurora stepped into Michael's home and headed straight for the bathroom. They had decided, at McDonald's while eating their food in the car, that they wanted to do the test then go and see her parents. Her hands were shaking as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She was so nervous but she needed to do this; she needed to confirm what they already knew. She was late, late by about four days but she had been so occupied with her new relationship and working on teaching plans.

Taking a deep breathe, she quickly read the instructions before she performed the test. Placing it onto the bathroom top, she quickly washed and dried her hands before she gripped the test and headed downstairs. Her head was all over the place as she tried to get her head around this. She was pregnant at eighteen, something she never wanted to happen but she wasn't in a typical teenage relationship. She was with a mature man who had done so much with his life already; sure he had a past but didn't everyone? Aurora found Michael in the kitchen, he was sat on one of the barstools and by the sounds of it on the phone to Lorraine. She knew the benefactor was going to be furious about losing him for however long it took the police investigation to go on.

"Lorraine, Tom is more than capable of running the school," she heard him tell her. "I'm sorry but the police have….okay I'm going to hang up now. Go and calm down and I will see you after work. Bye."

Aurora watched as he let out a sigh and placed the phone down, as she walked over to him and sat down on the stool beside him.

"She's angry, huh?" Aurora asked, as she placed the pregnancy test down onto the island.

"Yes but she can be. Lorraine can be such a drama queen sometimes. She can just deal with it because right now I'm focusing on you," he told her, taking her hands in her. "How long do we have to wait for the results?"

Aurora let go off his hand as she unlocked her phone and looked at the timer. "Any second now; how you feeling?"

"I just want it confirmed that we both know," he told her, as her phone alarm went off. She picked the test up and she nodded.

"Two to three weeks. We must have conceived that night; our first night. We must have been," Aurora said, thinking about that night.

"Yes it was a pretty passionate night, wasn't it?" he said, with a wicked grin.

Since getting with Aurora, Michael noticed, the last three weeks he had truly come alive, stop being so 'stuck up' as he was once referred to and he knew he had his soul mate sitting right in front of him. Love was such a hurricane. He didn't know why but he knew he never ever wanted this to end.

"Michael Byrne, you naughty man!" she giggled, her eyes dancing.

"You want to see naughty, do you?" he asked as Aurora gasped.

She pushed off her stool, stepping near him to close the gap as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips touching. Her body instantly became alive as she felt him pull her closer to him, the smell of his aftershave driving her crazy. His hands went to the back of her top, lifting it up as he slipped his hands onto the small of her back. Michael moved his head to kiss her neck, hearing her moan as her hands lifted his top up just as they heard a knock on the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Lack of reviews are getting me down, but thanks to the few people who have reviewed.

I've been thinking of posting a new story I am working on here. It's going to be a Harry Potter fanfiction with old and new characters alike.

Laura

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Massima Garcia looked at her phone. Still there was no new messages and she was getting concerned she hadn't heard from her daughter. Where was she? It had been almost two hours since they had returned from Cambridge, after driving up through the night to be in Greenock for ten am. Looking out of the window, she wondered why Aurora hadn't left any messages, why she hadn't even bothered to try and contact her. Surely she'd know she would be worried about her child.

"She's eighteen, Mas, and she'll be home when she be home," she heard Shaun, her fiancé say. "She's got a mature brain on her young shoulders."

"She's still eighteen, a kid…."

"No, Mas, she's an adult and you need to start treating her as one. She starts university in September and you need to stop trying to wrap her in cotton wool."

"I…she's my baby, Shaun, and she usually tells me when she won't be home. We have been away for three weeks and we are only here today and tomorrow, I want to spend some time with her."

"We could always extend to Monday. You are the CEO of the business and I'm sure Aurora will be just fine. I'm going to take Isabella to see her grandma. Do you want me to get anything while I'm out?"

"No, I'm fine," replied Massima.

She watched as her fiancé walked out of the door and Massima couldn't help but get a bad feeling. Why her daughter hadn't come home? There wasn't something right here and her gut instinct told her something was going on, something she couldn't put her finger on. Walking out of the kitchen, she headed straight upstairs to where she had put her laptop. Taking it out, she booted it up as she laid it on the bed and within moments she had the desktop up. Opening up her menu bar, she scrolled through until she found what she was looking for.

At Christmas, when she gave her daughter her brand new Mercedes, she did something to her car. She had a tracking device attached to the bottom of the car and so far she hadn't had to used it. However Massima felt she needed to see where her child was because when she had rang St. Adrian's, she had been told that a male friend had rung in and said Aurora was sick. She apologised and said she must have gotten a friend to ring but they hadn't managed to contact her yet. Who was the male friend?

Opening the software, she bit on her lip and she felt bad and incredibly naughty for doing this, but she needed to know where her car was. It didn't help that while she was the CEO of the business, her children were at risk and she hoped that Aurora would take her rightful place once had left university to take over the running of the business. Just as her father wanted. Within a few moments she had located the address of her daughter's car and closed the laptop down.

Massima felt naughty as she climbed into the car, but something told her that her daughter was hiding something pretty major. Something that would rock both of their lives. As she got closer to the address, using her GPS, Massima began to feel physically sick. She knew she was going to find something major, she just knew. Soon enough she pulled up outside a two-storey semi-detached house in one of the nicer parts of Greenock, which held amazing views over the River Clyde. She saw her daughter's Mercedes Jeep and a car she knew to be the head teacher of Waterloo Road.

_No, no that can't be possible, can it_, she questioned herself. Massima walked up the stairs and pressed the doorbell, and hoped she wasn't about to get the shock of her life. But she had the feeling she was as she saw a male figure through the frosted glass door, well the window bit, and he opened the door. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and the colour drained out of his face upon seeing her.

"Mrs Garcia, I wasn't…"

"The feeling is mutual, Mr Byrne, but why is my daughter's car parked outside your home? And by the looks of things I may have interrupted something?" questioned Massima.

"Who's at the door, Michael?" came the voice of Aurora as she walked into the hallway and her face went white as a sheet as she came face to face with her mother. "Mum!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Massima asked.

"You better come in, Mrs Garcia."

"Yes I better do."

Aurora turned on her heel and headed into the kitchen, mortified that her mother had, somehow, found her. She hadn't been home since Wednesday night when Georgia had been called home, so she had rang Michael and asked if he wanted a night in the both of them. She hadn't stay on Sunday night because Michael had been away on a course so she had spent the night home alone.

It had given her time to make decisions that and in September she'll be spending Wednesday afternoon, Thursday and Friday mornings at Waterloo Road at a teaching assistant; she had decided to do the secondary school course. Michael had been right about that and even Georgia said she thought she'd do secondary not primary.

But now her world was about colliding quicker than she wanted to; she wanted to be able to tell her mother this afternoon, but now it was going to happen now. Aurora could feel her heart beating a little bit faster and she was scared of the outcome. If she was given an ultimatum she knew in a heartbeat she'd stay with Michael and would walk away from her family. It was tough but she was an adult and there was no way she was giving up this unexpected love. All those nights she had stayed awake during her last year of school, trying to figure out why her feelings for Michael were so strong.

"So do you want to tell me what's going on?" asked Massima as she stood in front of her daughter. "Or am I am right in thinking you two are having some kind of affair."

Aurora sighed; "Yes we're seeing each other, no it started after I left school and we have done nothing wrong. The police know the situation and they don't think any charges will be brought, that was said off the record and I'm pregnant."

Aurora thought she throw that in for good measure, and she needed to know anyway. She felt Michael slip his hand into hers, squeezing her hand gently as she turned to look at him. She saw the look in his eyes and she knew he would be there supporting her no matter what. Aurora needed that right now.

"What? Tell me you're joking? Tell me this is a bad dream; Aurora this will ruin your life. Your eighteen, he's in his thirties and a headmaster who should know better! But then again he did kill his own dad!"

"No he didn't, Michael opened the bottle of pills for his dad and helped him end his life. It was what Billy wanted! It didn't go to court, and that is his past. Past I know about and past I won't even bring into our relationship because everyone has a past. And I know you're going to say I'm vulnerable but I'm not. It's been a year since I lost Nate and my feelings have been bubbling away a long time before that. Mam, you can either accept our relationship or you can walk out of that door now!" Aurora told her, her voice laced with anger and deadly low. "Oh yes I am protective; he's the father of my unborn child and the man I love so yes I am!"

"Your letting her say everything; have you lost your voice, Byrne?" sneered Massima.

"No, I haven't. I won't say sorry for falling in love with your daughter, I won't say sorry for convincing our unborn child nor will I say I will walk away. One thing you need to know about me, Mrs Garcia, is I am a man of honour, a man of my word and I wouldn't even dream of walking out of her. The pregnancy came as a shock, as did discovering that these feelings I had been fighting to keep at bay that had been returned? No I won't say sorry nor will I ever be sorry I love her. Unprofessional, yes, but you can't help who you fall in love with."

Massima was shocked by the words; "You will come home with me this instant and you will get rid of this child. You are in no place whatsoever to bring up a child and you won't be able to go to university either."

"Your wrong there, Mrs Garcia, Aurora will very much be going to university in September. I have plans to make sure she gets the education and have her dreams as well as being a mum. I know she'll be amazing one at that and I am delighted she's taken up Lorraine's offer of being one of two teaching assistants with us."

"You've even changed your…"

"I changed my university course because it was the right thing for me, mama. Michael and everyone else but me could see I should be doing secondary education but I was too blind to that. These last few weeks in a primary school have shown me that. Unprofessional? In some sense yes but we will never allow our personal relationship…"

"It is affecting his students now! I am guessing you're suspended. Oh my god, Isabella you allowed…"

"No on both accounts," Michael said. "I said yes to Isabella because only two weeks earlier I had done the same for a single mum and I would have been a hypocrite to say yes to her and no to you. It had nothing to do with making it easier to see Aurora and for us to build up our relationship! Plus it was a joint decision between me and Lorraine, too."

"Yeah right, like I believe that," Massima sneered.

"You know what, mam, believe what you want," Aurora said. "There's nothing you say or do to make me get rid of this baby or to leave Michael. I am eighteen, I am an adult and you need to respect that I know my own mind. Don't go making up to stories to the police because if you do you won't ever see or hear from me again, and that is a promise."

"If that is the case then, don't bother coming home and you should know better, Byrne."

Aurora just watched as she went walking out of the room, and she wasn't surprised she had been kicked out of her home. She knew it would happen but it was a shock, to see Massima walking out of the room, but she stopped at the door.

"I suggest you collect your clothes on Monday," she said before carrying on out of the house. "But I won't be in tomorrow if you want to collect them then. I need us to spend some time apart while I come to terms with this."

"You've still kicked me out. You'll never accept Michael!" Aurora bit back.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, shocked at what he had heard and witness. He hadn't believed it when Aurora said her mum might kick her out but he couldn't deny that now, could he? He was in a state of disbelief that her mother would do that to her own child.

"Yeah I saw that coming. I knew she probably make me choose but I won't and don't regret that I chose you and our unborn baby," she replied as Michael slipped his arms around her waist. "Before you ask no regret, never ever."

He smiled and gently kissed her; "Are you going to go over tomorrow to collect some more clothes and pack your things up?"

"Are you asking me not to go back there?"

"Yes; Aurora our relationship has gone fast and I don't want the mother of my unborn child to be stressed out. You've got enough going on right now," he told her.

"Mmm…you're right. I could go to my grans but I don't want to put her through that; yes I'll move in. I guess our relationship is everything but normal right now but one day I hope it will be. I love you and nothing going to change my feelings for you. I'm going to go and have a bath," Aurora replied, kissing him again.

"Okay."

Aurora kissed him again and walked out of the room. Her head was all over the place and she knew a bath would help her relax. She knew the confrontation with her mother was always going to be stressful, there was no denying that but deep down inside she knew this was going to happen. Whatever the world threw at them they would deal with together as a team.

Walking through the house, she knew her world had changed and there was nothing she could do about it, but she was determined to make it go right. She would fight for Michael and to make their relationship work because it wasn't just them anymore, there was an innocent unborn child involved now; one whom didn't ask to come into the world. As she stepped into the bathroom, Aurora sat on the edge of the bath and turned on the cold water to line the bath.

_I guess our fate is sealed and daddy loves us so much_, Aurora whispered to her stomach. She felt a bit silly but she had been given something so precious. Now she was going to do the best thing by her child; a baby she already loved unconditionally.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Michael was sat in the kitchen of his home with his laptop open, but he wasn't really concentrating on the document he was working on. He may not be allowed onto the school grounds but he was going to be working from home. He let out a sigh as his mind drifted to other subjects; mainly the events of today. He hadn't expected to what have happened to have happened. Never in a million years did he expect Massima to kick her daughter out but he didn't believe it was just 'while she got her head together.' He had seen enough in his time as a science teacher then as a deputy and a head teacher to see that just wasn't the case.

Upstairs was the woman who was carrying his child, and he was still trying to come to terms with their whirlwind romance, but it just felt right she now lived with him. He could remember that first day of the new academic year last September when Aurora had been upset about the death of Nate. Michael knew deep down inside she was over him but she'd never forget him. Shutting down the document, he closed his eyes as he remembered how he had taken hold of her arm and a spark of electricity has gone through him. That still amazed him and he wondered if that was when it all started. No he knew it was.

Suddenly he heard footsteps on the stairs before Aurora appeared dressed in a fleece purple boyfriend hoodie, tracksuit bottoms and her hair tied up. She was free of the make-up she had on earlier as she walked into the room, and over to the fridge. She took out a bottle of milk, a glass and filled it up before she walked and lend against the counter.

"Feel better?"

"Yes that bath helped me to clear my head. What you been doing?" she asked.

"Just doing some work for Lorraine. I may as well keep on top of things I can do here. I was thinking I don't fancy cooking tonight, do you?"

"No not really but I do fancy a take-away. How about you order in for us and I might go and have a lie down. I am shattered," Aurora told him, as she raced over and took hold of his hand. "Thank you."

He frowned; "Thank me what?"

"For being amazing, for loving me and standing by me," she replied softly. Michael just shook his head. "For being you, Michael, I love you."

"I'm going nowhere; it's me, you and our baby now," he told her. "Why don't I shut this down and we can curl up on the couch and watch a movie. I'm not going to be able to concentrate anyway."

"Michael, don't over think my mum, okay? She made her decision and I am going to move on with my life. I'm not going to be dictated to," she answered, pulling on her ponytail as she walked around the island and sat next to him, just as her mobile went off. She frowned when she saw who was on the screen.

"You okay?"

"Mmm…I need to take this, it's my uncle Levi," Aurora said. _It didn't take him to find out unless Kyla had told him_, she thought. Kyla Halston was her uncle's partner in his law firm. Levi hadn't wanted his brother's business hence why Massima ran it. "Levi, hi."

"Ah, Aurora, sweetheart, how are you? Being a good girl?" her uncle teased.

"Levi, why are you calling me?"

"I have received a text from Shaun, your mam has kicked you out, right?" questioned the high-flying QC.

"Yes and I guess she went home and told Shaun, but why did he decide to contact you so soon?" Aurora questioned.

"I need to see you asap and I explain that. There's something I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you at eighteen, never mind actually do them but then again fate and destiny doesn't always play ball. I believe you are dating and are pregnant by your former headmaster?"

"News travels fast," deadpanned Aurora, as she saw Michael raise his eyebrows. "Do you need to see me asap as in this afternoon?"

"The sooner the better; can you give me Michael's address because this will affect both of you but mostly you."

Aurora frowned and she was puzzled by this. Why would her lawyer uncle want to see her? Yes, Levi currently was the head of the law team for _Garcia Enterprises_, one of the UK's biggest employers, which also had franchises within it. Aurora had heard whispers that, before her dad's death, he got a legal document drawn up which would affect her and her mum's life, but she never knew what or how.

"Two minutes, Levi," Aurora said before she covered the phone up with her hand. "My uncle wants to come over, he's the head of the lawyer team for my dad's business. Is it…"

"Give him the address," Michael told her.

Aurora nodded and quickly gave her uncle the address before she hung up. Levi said he'd be there within half an hour.

"Do you have any idea what that is about?" questioned Michael.

"No, but I do know there was some kind of legal document drawn up before my dad died. He had been diagnosed with cancer when my mam was four months pregnant with me. He died a month before my first birthday and all I know is that the company was left to my mam to look after. I do know my gran wasn't happy but Levi had told her to leave it, it was sorted legally and I would be protected. I don't know what he meant by that but I guess Levi holds the answers."

Michael nodded; "Do you think this has anything to do with the company?"

"I think so but if it what I think it is, I will be handing control of the business to my uncle until I turn thirty. I am not ready to run a company; I have too much going on in my life as it is. I am not complaining but I don't think that that I'm ready to be the CEO and President. I think maybe Maya Addison would be able to do it, she currently works as the COO (Chief Operating Officer) and it's a role she's done for years. I trust her," Aurora told him.

"You want to go on with your education then?"

"Yes I've always wanted to be a teacher and I want to carry that on. But I know I'm not in a position or feel ready to run an empire as vast as what it is. I'm not ready for that and maybe Alan Sugar would disagree with that," Aurora grinned. Lord Sugar had been seventeen when he had started his company.

Michael smiled; "Yes maybe he would but you have to do what's right for you. I'll support you."

Aurora grinned, pushed herself off the stool and wrapped her arms around his torso. She loved him dressed down in casual clothing and he looked as gorgeous as he did in his power suits. He had this amazing powerful charisma which just drew people to him. Michael turned his head and kissed her softly.

"You happy?" he whispered.

"Yes very much so, baby," she whispered back kissing him.

They stayed like that, kissing until Aurora heard the front door bell go. Sighing she headed to open the door for her uncle when she heard Michael tell her that they'd use his office. Opening the front door, she saw Levi Garcia stood wearing a suite and a beaming smile on his face. She grinned and stepped forward to be brought into a bear-hug.

"Good to see you again, A, it's been too long and I wish it was under happier circumstances," Levi told her, his blue eyes shining.

"Oh, Levi, I am happy. Come in and met Michael, I'm sorry I didn't ring you this morning but I didn't want family involved, but unfortunately it seems it has," Aurora said sadly. Levi kicked off his shoes and followed his niece through the house and saw a man stood there, who he guessed was Michael. "Michael, meet my Uncle Levi Garcia, Levi my boyfriend, Michael Byrne."

She watched as the two men shook hands and she hoped that they would get along. Levi was someone she admired and looked up to, he had been her rock and the man she went to when she needed advice, which she didn't feel comfortable to go to Shaun.

"Levi, would you like a drink before we go through to the office?" Aurora asked.

"Coffee please," replied Levi.

"Baby, why don't you and Levi go through to the office and I'll bring the drinks through," Michael said, and he had draped an arm around her waist.

"Thanks."

Aurora turned and Levi followed her from the kitchen into the hallway and into the large, spacious office off to the kitchen. Aurora loved the office; it was painted in an off-white, had soft oak wooden draws and storage and the gorgeous most-softest carpet she had ever put her feet on. Aurora led Levi over to the couch and they sat down on the leather chairs.

"What you think of Michael so far?" Aurora asked.

"It seems he is very much in love with you, but be careful, Aurora. You know I love you dearly but be careful. Yes I know you're pregnant and I still can't believe your mother kicked you out. Maybe I can."

"Levi, I know what I'm doing and I'm very happy. Michael has told and asked me to move in with him, our relationship is kind of rushed but I've known him for two and a half years as my head teacher. I know he'll look after me and bubba. I love him," Aurora said.

"I can see that you do but remember I am always here for you. If something goes wrong your auntie, myself and your cousins are here for you," Levi said. Michael appeared at that moment with a tray of coffees for the men and a tea for Aurora. "I am guessing your both wondering why I have asked for this meeting. Well I am here because there's something's we need to discuss. When your stepfather, Shaun, told me that your mam has kicked you out; well how can I say this? Did you know about a legal document which was a drawn up before your father died?"

"I know there was something drawn up but I found out by accident. My mam has never revealed what's in that document apart from the fact it affects me and my dad's company. I was told that she would run the business until I was twenty five, thirty if I asked her to take it longer. It would enable me to go to university, be supported and have a job I wanted until I took over from my mam."

"That is true but the document also states that if your mam kicks you out or you do not move out on your own free will, then she surrenders being CEO and President of _Garcia Enterprises Holding Inc_; she has always been aware that you own the company, but I am guessing she never told you that. You automatically became the owner on your father's death. With all of this in mind, you are the rightful owner, Aurora. If you decide to take up this then I will start the paperwork to get the business transferred to you."

Aurora's head was spinning; she couldn't believe everything she had just learnt. Her mother said the business was owned by her and she was the CEO/President until she was twenty five. Now she had learnt that was a lie and she was actually the owner right now. She was so angry that she had found this out from her uncle but what else was her mam hiding? This was huge and tore her life as she knew it apart; it affected her plans to go to university, to get her teaching degree.

"I…I need time to get my head around this. I have so much going on in my life. Can I give you my answer tomorrow?" Aurora asked her uncle. "I need time. I need to speak to Michael because this affects him, too."

"Of course but Aurora you need to bare in mind that you'll be a very young, very powerful CEO of a large company, and security is a must. I, I'm going to be frank, I think you need to move to something which is more secure. Michael no offense but you must have seen how well protected Aurora's former home was."

"Yes, I did pick her up on several occasions. I am aware this affects us in every aspect of our lives and this place is more of a bachelor pad then a family home. Aurora, I've been thinking and was going to bring it up, but maybe we should start our new life in a home of our own. One were we both have interior says," Michael said. Aurora looked at him and couldn't believe he had been thinking of this, but least he saw that security was going to be an issue. "I want you and our unborn child safe."

"I see you two have a bit to talk about so I will be in touch tomorrow or Sunday morning. Aurora, you know how to contact me," Levi said.

"Yes I do. Excuse me gentleman," Aurora said "Michael, can you show my uncle out? Thank you Levi for giving me this information."

Aurora rose, hugged her uncle goodbye before she headed to the bathroom. While Levi had been dropping his bombshell Michael was watching Levi and he couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes. Aurora was the double of Levi and he couldn't believe she hadn't seen it but then again maybe she didn't want to. Was Levi the natural father of Aurora and was there something the two were hiding and not just what Levi had told them. Michael walked him out of the house before he closed the door.

"Levi," he said. "I can't help but…I don't think Aurora knows but are you her natural father?"

Levi eyes went huge: "How?"

"It was a guess and the fact that you and Aurora do the same things, the same way; I was watching you both and I do know her well, Levi."

"I am guessing you do but, Michael, you better take care of her and not break her heart. I know this will come as a massive shock to her and you need to be there for her."

"I'll be there for both of them. I have been thinking all day, I will marry her during her pregnancy – I know she's always wanted to be married before having a child. I will do the right thing by her and our unborn baby. I love her."

"Make sure you do and are you really prepared to give up that house and move?"

"For her and our baby's safety, in a heartbeat, Levi, but she needs to know her father is alive. Does your wife know?"

"She's known since two weeks after we met. We have been together fourteen years and she doesn't agree with me not telling Aurora but I will. I bet be getting going, I've left a junior in charge of the office. But I hope you and Aurora will join us for dinner sometime and my son is joining your school in September. Don't worry he be told to keep his mouth shut about you and Aurora."

"Thanks, Levi, and I'll speak to you soon."


	18. Chapter 18

I won't be updating the story really quickly after each chapter. I want to give people time to read and also comment on the chapter. These really do help me with my writing and I am also writing 2 other stories.

Thanks for the reviews and I've seen people have added me as their favourite and following me; it means a lot. Anyway here's the next chapter of _Unexpected Love_.

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Aurora stood in the living room of the home she now shared with Michael, confused and angry. There was so much she hadn't learnt or be told, and her life was in such a mess. Her head was spinning with the amount of information she had just been told, and she wondered why this had been kept from her? Oh she knew there had to be a really good reason why, but she didn't even want to think about it. Could her mam really be that twisted? This changed everything; she now needed to make the decision of throwing her university dreams away or taking the helm of the company that was rightfully hers. She knew what she had said to Michael beforehand, but this changed everything.

She felt his presence before she heard him; "You okay?" he questioned, as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

"No, how can I be, Michael? My world has just been turned upside down. This ruins everything I ever thought would happen. I thought I'd go to university in September, spend the next five years getting my teaching qualifications and then teach until I was thirty. Now I have just found out that I have the power to sack my mother, to take over the company…"

"You're confused?" he questioned. Aurora let out a sigh as she turned on her heel and sat down on the puffy that was in the window, as Michael sat down in front of her, their eyes locked together.

"Yes I'm confused. I know this is what my father would have wanted but is it what I wanted? Yes when I am thirty but if I walk away now I know I'll regret it, as it what my father would have wanted. I just…I guess I never expected to fall in love with you, get pregnant and then my mam to kick me out and for this to happen. Michael, I don't regret our relationship but this changes everything. Can you really be with someone who is richer and will be more successful than you?"

He laughed; "Aurora, baby, my boss is a female. She is the female boss and it doesn't bother me one bit. I know when I began falling in love with you and when we kissed that Thursday night I knew I wanted to be with you. No matter what! You know what? I am proud of you and everything you have ever achieved or ever will achieve. You're amazing and I love you for that. I know you have it in you to make your father's company even greater than he made it. You mam may have spent the last eighteen years keeping it afloat, but this is your destiny. Sometimes we need to forget about dreams; you can always do the degree further down the line."

"Your right about that but I would be sacking my own mother…"

"She has kicked you out, Aurora, and you deserve to be happy. I think you need to sleep on it tonight and really think it through. How about tomorrow you spend some time with your friends because the last few weeks have been such a whirlwind."

"Yes they have and they do deserve to know about us and the pregnancy. I got lucky to find someone I can see spending the rest of my life with so young. I love you, but you do know that we will be moving if I…"

"It doesn't bother me, Aurora, anything to keep you," he said stopping as he placed his hand on her flat stomach. "And this one safe. If that means selling this place then so be it. You and our child comes first."

Aurora was so touched. She saw how much he loved and cared about her in those eyes, and she knew she had to make the right decision. The business would one day be their unborn child's business and she needed to do what was right by them.

"I think I know what I need to do but I want to do some thinking," she told Michael. "If it means giving up my dreams then so be it. I need to take this opportunity and it wouldn't be fair to ask someone to run it for five years and then take it over once I completed my education. I know I can do this."

"Yes you can, angel," he whispered back. "I'll be here right by side you no matter what."

Aurora smiled as he brought his mouth to claim her lips in a tender, sweet kiss. He deepened the kiss as she let out a low moan of satisfaction. Pulling away he smiled at her.

"You'll be amazing, angel, I believe in you."

"Touché," she whispered. "I bet go and ring my friends and ask them to meet them tomorrow. They deserve to hear this from me and no one else."

Michael nodded and he let her go and he knew just how life-changing this was. As he watched her walk to ring her friends, he knew he didn't really care that she would be more successful or richer than him. He knew that the first night they had been together and, in fact, he was proud of her. Proud that he was the man she had decided to spend the rest of her life, she was pregnant with his child and she could see the love she had for him in her eyes. He knew she could do this and make Angelo proud. Her mam had royally screwed up this time in losing someone as amazing as Aurora in her life. Sighing he decided to go and start on tea as it had just gone three o'clock. Pasta, _Bolognese and his homemade meatballs, yes he could cook as well._

Aurora let out a sigh as she walked into her bedroom and unlocked her iPhone before scrolling down until she saw Georgia's number. Georgia Pearson was Aurora's best friend and the two were as thick as thieves. She knew she shouldn't do this over the phone, so she decided to ring her and say she was coming over. She just had to hope her best friend wasn't busy.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" Georgia asked.

"Are you at home?" questioned Aurora, as she stood looking out over the River Clyde.

"Yeah why?"

"I need to come over; I have something's I need to tell you. Can you ring Cass and Kenna and ask them to meet us?" asked Aurora.

"Oh okay," replied Georgia. "Is everything okay?"

"It will be but I need to speak to you. I'll be there in half an hour."

Aurora hung up before she walked over to her overnight bag and took out a pair of jeans, a plain black hoodie and headed downstairs. Michael was in the kitchen when she walked in.

"I'm going over to Georgia's to tell her, Cass and Kenna what is going on. I think I owe it to them and I don't want them to find this out from the press," Aurora said. "I am going to take over the business."

"Lorraine is heading over and I need to speak to her, so I will see you when you get back. Aurora, I love you and you are doing the right thing," he told her.

"Yeah I know but it feels wrong that I am sacking my own mother, but she has lied me. Not accepting us I could deal with but she's lied to me my whole life about everything to do with the business," she replied, taking her car keys out from one of the cupboards before walking over to him.

Aurora kissed him gently before she headed out of the kitchen and down to the car. She was a bit surprised that Gino, her brother, hadn't contacted her but then again he might not know. As she unlocked her jeep, she decided to ring Gino when she got back home and tomorrow morning she was booking her car into get that tracking device took off. She was still fuming knowing that her car had been tracked by Massima.

Climbing in, she set off on the twenty minute journey to Georgia's. Her head was all over the place as she tried to get her head around what was happening. In the space of a day she had learnt she was pregnant, been made homeless, moved into her boyfriends of three weeks and now she was about to become a CEO and President of her father's business. She knew she needed to do some serious reading about what was happening and at the end of the July they were due to move into the business new one million pound premises.

Arriving at Georgia's, after getting through the security gates, she saw Kenna's own Audi and guess she had picked up Cass. Quickly she ran up to the house, knocked before the door was flung open by Georgia who took her hand and dragged her upstairs. Kenna and Cass were already sat waiting for her.

"Okay, Garcia, what's going on?" Georgia asked, as Aurora took a sit on the bed.

"I've got something's to tell you. First is that I'm pregnant, second I am seeing Mr Byrne, third I'm homeless or was and fourth as of tomorrow morning I will be the new CEO and President of Garcia Enterprise Holdings Inc. In other words I'm not going to university."

"What?" squeaked Georgia. "You're dating Mr Byrne? You're the reason he wasn't at school today? Yeah my sister texted to say that there had been announcement he was taking a break, but they didn't know when he was going to be back."

"Yes I am dating Mr Byrne or Michael as he is known to me, and have been doing for the last three weeks. There's been something bubbling between us since September of last year, and we couldn't deny it anymore. This morning I discovered I was pregnant and it's been confirmed by a pregnancy test," Aurora told them.

"Your mam found out and kicked you out?" asked Kenna. "So where you living?"

"With Michael and she found out because she had a tracking device put on my car. The bigger thing is that I have discovered if my mam did indeed kick me out, then the business becomes mine. I have always been the owner but she said she was until I was thirty. That is a lie and I've decided, with Michael's support, to take control of the business."

Aurora watched as her three best friends began to take in the news. She knew this was massive but she hoped this wouldn't change their friendships. She needed them in her life, by her side, as she went through what was going to be toughest part of her life.

"So you're going to be sacking her?" asked Kenna.

"In so many terms, yes, but I'm hoping to keep on Shaun. This has nothing to do with him and I think if he agreed with what my mam did he wouldn't have told Levi."

"Yeah I guess," mused Kenna. "So what's Mr Byrne like? Is he like he is at school?"

Aurora laughed; "No, he's the total opposite. Yes he is still caring and he generally does love his students, but behind closed doors, he's funny, charming, we connect on so many levels and he's amazing. I love him and I know he loves me."

"He must do, he standing by you with the baby right?" questioned Cass.

"Yes. We were both shocked but I just feel lucky he's going to support me no matter what. I love him and I know we can make this work. I wasn't going to take my rightful place as the CEO but he said I would regret it and I would."

After that the girls sat and talked for a while until Aurora checked her phone. They all agreed to meet up a week on Saturday for a girly day, and so Aurora left. Within half an hour she walked back into her new home and heard voices in the kitchen. Frowning she headed straight for the kitchen and she saw Lorraine and Michael sat the kitchen table with files and laptops open.

"Aurora," Lorraine said.

"Hi, Miss…"

"Please, Lorraine, now. Your Michael's girlfriend it wouldn't feel right. Right I better be going. Michael if you can handle everything I left you and hopefully it won't be too long before your back."

Michael nodded and watched as Lorraine packed her things up and left.

"She seemed in a good mood," Aurora said once Lorraine had left. The two were sitting next to each other at the table.

"Probably because she is; she's angry as anything over everything but as you left Chris Mead called me and I told him my problem, he's getting the first flight back tomorrow."

"Really? That's awesome news. So you're giving him the job?"

"Yes. I'm going to spend Monday morning with him going through everything he needs to know then he'll run it in my absence. I've spoken to Mr Clark…Tom and he's fine with it. I don't think he was too happy about being landed with the school running today."

"I bet he isn't. I'm going to go and ring Levi; tomorrow morning I am collecting my stuff and taking my dad's company back," Aurora said. "Do you want me to run you a bath?"

"Are you going to join me?" Michael asked seductively. Aurora eyes lit up as she stood up and slipped onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She took his chin in her hand and kissed him softly.

"How can I say no to an offer like that. What can I smell cooking?"

"Wait and see. We've got time for a bath….."

Aurora grinned, kissed him again before she went and retrieved her phone.


	19. Chapter 19

I just want to say I am still absolutely gutted over the lack of review. I need this to improve, please it only takes a few minutes and they MEAN everything to me as they help me to improve my writing. They give me INVALUABLE knowledge into what you think.

Closer, if you were reading it, was pulled due to no reviews, and the fact I decided to redo the storyline. Mainly down to lack of reviews.

Laura

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Aurora stood at the living room window of her and Michael's home on Saturday morning, as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. It was an half an hour until she was due to leave to go and sack her mother. She was extremely nervous but she felt like she had no choice. It was part of a rock-solid legal document, and she was a nervous about the fact that on Monday she would be walking into _Garcia Enterprise Holding Inc_ as the new CEO, President and Chairwoman of the Board. It was going to be a massive change but she was prepared to do.

"Stop overthinking the situation, Aura," Michael whispered against her ear. Aurora instantly turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's scary how well you know me already, and yes I thinking about it. I want to make sure I do this right. This is a huge reasonability never mind the fact I am eighteen."

"Stop bringing age into it; it has nothing to do with the fact that you're more than capable of running the business empire. Aura, baby, I wish you'd stop doubting yourself. You've done amazingly well; you've been valedictorian for years eleven and thirteen, I have no doubt that your exam grades are going to be A*'s so now stop being so hard on yourself. You'll do me and everyone proud who knows and loves you," he told her, taking her chin into his hand.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"You will be if you keep putting yourself down. You've got a bright future ahead of yourself; you're going to be an amazing CEO, you're going to be a fantastic mother and I am proud to be your boyfriend."

Aurora smiled; "You know the right things to say."

"Of course I do, I am your boyfriend and on Monday you're making that doctors appointment. The sooner we get the pregnancy confirmed the better. And I'm coming today, no arguments," he informed her, kissing her softly, just as she heard the doorbell go.

Aurora slipped out of his embrace and headed out of the living room. She had chosen to dress for the occasion in a plain back t-shirt, black demin jeans and a pair of comfy Uggs boots. Opening the front door she saw her uncle stood there and she smiled before inviting him in. Michael had followed her and the two shook hands before they walked down to the kitchen.

"Levi, I have informed Aurora I am coming today; I don't think it be right if I am not there. We did a lot of talking last night and have decided to start looking for us a new home straight away. We both agree safety is our priority and especially with a baby on the way. Once the press get hold of this we will be inundated with publicity requests."

"Yes, Michael, you're known for being media-friendly and Aurora, unfortunately, has lived her life in the spotlight. As much as I wish this wasn't the case, and the press have been respectful since we moved up here, this will put both of you back under the microscope. Let's deal with that later. Aurora, I have gotten the legal paperwork here for you to sign; this will, as the owner, give you power to sack your mother and for you to take over control immediately. I have sent an e-mail to all the Chief Officers for a meeting on Monday at ten am."

"Thank you, I was going to do that this afternoon and I will need a press release drawn up. I have decided I am going to need a new PA as I'm guessing mam's current won't say on with me. Can you see if you can come up with anyone?"

"I've got two or three people in mind. Shiloh Harlow and Heidi Ackerley; I've set up interviews for Tuesday for you and Josie, my PA's assistant, will be handling your diary until then. Also with these papers being signed you will have full access to your father's bank account, trust fund and his money when he died will be transferred to you."

"You have been busy but thank you this is going to make the transition easier. There will be a laptop she will have, I believe this belongs to the company and I will need it. I have decided that Shaun will stay on in his position, he has done nothing wrong and the training scheme in Cambridge should be completed by him," Aurora responded. "I will speak to him."

Levi nodded and smiled at his daughter; he wanted to tell her the truth but she couldn't know. He wasn't going to let Massima ruin everything, and it was too late now. The paperwork had been done and she was the rightful owner, and it had been made sure in all ways possible. At that moment they stood up and headed out to the cars; Aurora and Michael were going to be following Levi as he had told Massima he was coming over, and there was no way she'd deny him access. The Garcia compound had done of the best security in the world and Massima's security lived in a cottage on the edge of the estate, but there was also a flat within.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, as they climbed into Aurora's car.

"Yes just want this done and I can be my life. I am going to be so busy over the next few weeks, and I hope I am not abandoning you," Aurora said, as she turned the engine on.

"No, not at all and I've got something's to do. I was thinking of contacting a company about putting new gates in at the front and maybe raising the back fence. Everything is fine I think," Michael said, as she pulled the car out into the road.

"You sound like Levi. I hope we can find a new home and move into it before September and the new school term starts."

"That did come to mind but we don't know how long the police investigation is going to go on."

Aurora knew he was right but by September she'd be four months pregnant and she wanted to at least know where her baby would be brought up in. She guessed it was her maternal instincts kicking in, and in a way she was so excited and she had a feeling this pregnancy could be fine. Yes, she'd be taking on a huge reasonability but once she got the right team around her, she thought it be a lot easier.

"True. When is Chris arriving? I think, seems he's cut short his holiday, we should at least offer him to stay here until he goes to wrap up his life in Sussex," Aurora said. Michael had mentioned he had been in Sussex since quitting Waterloo Road two and a half years ago. It was going to be weird having him back here, and she would have loved him to be there when she was doing her sixth form science.

"It did cross my mind and he's going to be working straight away on Monday. I got a text while you were in the shower telling me he will be arriving at eight tonight. Do you want to cook or should we order in?"

"I think cooking for him is the least I can do," Aurora said.

Her mind began to drift from there but she kept her attention straight on the road ahead. She was excited and nervous about seeing Chris again, when he had left a lot of things has happened and she had told Michael about his one-night stand with Jess Fisher. She had generally thought they'd get together once he was no longer her teacher but Jess, who had a little boy, Freddie, had gone onto university, and last she heard she was dating a guy from uni. Jess had been one of her best friends and she thought if she'd ever got married, hopefully to Michael, that she'd be one of her bridesmaids. Georgia, Kenna and Cass would be for sure, then her sister and Jess. She wanted five bridesmaids. The closer they got to the Garcia estate the more nervous she got.

"Baby, I don't want you lifting anything heavy. Get me or Shaun to do."

"I know you were going to say that," she told him, as she turned off the road and pressed the code into the security panel.

Levi had texted Michael the code and he was already through the gates and parked up waiting for them. Aurora felt her mouth going dry as she saw the house appearing in the distance as she felt Michael moved and squeeze her leg. She smiled and waited for him to stop the car, before she opened the door of the car. Gripping her hands around the documents in her hands, she knew this was going to hurt her mother more than it would her. But she needed to do what was right for the company. She needed to follow her father's wishes and she could always go and do a degree later in life.

"You ready?" Michael asked her, as the doors of the mansion opened up as Massima came storming out.

"What is she doing here? I told her last night that I don't want her here! I told her she could come…"

"Massima, shut up!" Levi said. "She is here because I asked her to come, Aurora?"

"Massima Garcia, you are here by sacked from Garcia Enterprise Holdings as CEO and President. I know everything that my father decided that if you kick me out then the business would come mine; the same went if I decided to take up my rightful place as CEO, President and I am the rightful owner. Shaun, you will remain in your post as Chief of Training. I will collect my stuff and mam you have two hours to clear your office, hand in your security pass and company laptop, along with paperwork and passwords," Aurora informed her before she then walked passed her mum and was followed by Michael as she headed into the house.

"You're going to stand by and let her do this, Levi?" Massima asked.

"Yes, I am. You knew what would happen if you kicked her out, I am doing what my brother wanted me to do and I am protecting my daughter. You heard her two hours and Chester will be there," Levi said, referring Massima company-issued head of security, Cale Chester. "Make sure he brings you back here and then ask him to ring Aurora for details on where she wants him. But before you leave sign these now."

Massima screwed her face up and knew she had no choice so signed them anyway. What was the point of arguing with her former lover? She had only married Angelo to get back at Levi for breaking her heart, but sadly he was the father of her eldest daughter but there wasn't anything she could do. She would go quietly but she made a vow there and then never to speak to her daughter again.

Levi placed the signed documents into his briefcase before he turned around and went walking into the house carrying two clear boxes for Aurora. He found the couple in her bedroom. She turned on feeling his presence and he closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked his daughter in secret.

"Yes I will I just want to pack up my stuff and get out of here. Michael is picking up his new deputy head in a few hours and I want to go with him."

"Is that wise?"

"Levi, his new deputy is my former teacher and I persuaded Michael to hire him. Chris Mead before you ask any more questions."

"I thought he quit teaching?" questioned Levi.

"He did but he's decided to come back to it and he'll be taking up the position of science teacher, too. He's a really good teacher and losing him was such a blow," Aurora said, as she stood up and pulled a suitcase out from under her bed.

Aurora had two large ones and two smaller ones, plus one of them was still at Michael's. She would unpack that and he had told her he had made room in his bedroom wardrobes and cupboards. It was weird living with a man who wasn't a family member at eighteen but she would have been doing it in September when she would have been in halls. But, she told herself, she wasn't just living with anyone she was living with her boyfriend and the father of her unborn child.

"Michael, can you start packing the CD's, books etc and can we store them in the office? There's no point getting them out when we're going to be looking at someone more secure," she told him, as he nodded and as she walked over to her walk-in-wardrobe with one of the suitcases.

She opened it and placed it in front of the island centre piece where she had her shoes and bags on display. She wondered if she would find another place with a walk-in-wardrobe like this. Sighing she began removing shoes and adding them into one of the smaller suitcases. It was over an hour later that the last suitcase was being placed into the suitcase as Levi's mobile rang. He instantly answered it, spoke for a few moments before hanging up.

"Massima has removed all her things and I've instructed Chester to meet us at yours Michael. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

Levi nodded and they climbed into the vehicles and left to go to Michael. Aurora felt sad that she was leaving the house that over the last two years had become a home to her but she was going to be moving onto bigger and better things. She was excited about the future.


	20. Chapter 20

NINE REVIEWS. OMG. Thank you so much and please keep that up. I've seen I've got a new follower, too, and that means a lot. There's going to be lots of twists and turns coming up and some shocks. There be some you won't expect and some you might. I'm currently writing those and I am incredibly nervous about once aspect, but it just won't go away.

Laura

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Placing her last piece of clothing into Michael's wardrobe, Aurora turned on her heel and took her suitcase into one of the smaller bedrooms before she headed downstairs. In an hour they were due to be leaving to pick up Chris and she was excited about seeing her old teacher. Entering the open-plan living room/kitchen she saw her handsome boyfriend laid out on the couch reading his Kindle. Aurora had told him to go and chill as she was more than capable of unpacking her clothes.

"Hey, all done?" he asked, turning the Kindle off and closing the leather cover.

"Yes, everything put away and I was thinking of maybe doing Shepard's Pie tonight for the three of us. I guess Chris will like some home cooked food after a twenty-four hours flight," she replied, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him softly.

"That sounds perfect. Have you told Chester yet?" questioned Michael. Chester was going to be living with them twenty four seven as their personal security guard and he had told them earlier he had been in touch two of his former SAS colleagues and they had accepted his offer of working for them.

"Yes he's been informed and your new security personnel will be here within the week. I know you're not happy about this, Michael, but I don't what I do if anything happened to you again. You've been run over and stabbed in the shape of four years. I want you to have protection just like me and junior will have," Aurora said, as she ran a finger down the side of his body. "I'm a CEO now and one of Scotland and England most powerful women; being the CEO of Garcia Enterprise Holding does that. I knew this would happen one day but it's come much quicker than I hoped."

He nodded; "I know and I will accept them. When do you want to start house hunting?"

"Make an appointments for Friday but we could look on the internet tomorrow; if anything doesn't look like what we want, I was thinking maybe we could design our own dream home?" asked Aurora.

"It is an idea but let's see if we see anything we like. What type of home do you like?"

"Modern but I like old houses, too, but it depends on the area. I want to move out of Greenock to one of the villages that surrounds. I want to be within half an hour of here for both of our works but it seems right for us to start our new life in a village. I like junior to go to a village primary school, maybe for us to have a couple of dogs; I guess it's been a dream of mine. I like us to have five to six bedrooms, rooms for when our family grows because junior won't be the first or the last."

Michael smiled; "I don't want junior to be a single child either. I like that title, junior, and I don't want him or her to grow up without siblings and not know that. I wished I had siblings and I think living in the countryside would be perfect." Little did Michael know that might _not _be true, about the siblings bit.

Aurora grinned; "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I want us to both love the house and the area."

Michael nodded and moved to kiss her, and she knew what was on his mind. She didn't want to refuse him but she caught the time out the corner of her eye.

"Baby I want to but Chris flight is due in forty minutes and it takes us that to get there."

Michael sighed as Aurora stood up before turning and kissing him; "Tonight, baby."

Aurora quickly ran upstairs to collect her jeep's keys and wash her face before she joined Michael downstairs outside. Chester was already stood waiting for them, and she noticed someone else beside him.

"I will drive, Miss Garcia," Chester informed her. "And Mr Garcia has asked me to inform you that you will be getting a new car delivered tomorrow. Can I also introduce, Lloyd, Mr Byrne your new security officer."

"Hello, Lloyd, and I hope you enjoy your time in our employment."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Lloyd Davies was a former SAS officer and had done tours of duties in Afghanistan and Iraq, he was six foot three inchs tall with brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. He was gorgeous and but instantly she got the feeling of both she and Michael would be protected when in his company.

"Chester, I will drive and I would like you to follow in your own. I don't want Mr Mead to be freaked out by the security as he has no idea apart from the fact that Michael asked him to get the earliest flight possible. I will accept you driving from Monday."

Chester nodded but he wasn't happy; oh he knew what a hand-full Aurora could be but he got the impression, no felt, that Michael was a calming presence on her. He watched as she climbed into the vehicle and went to his own.

Aurora didn't say much on the drive to Glasgow International Airport and there was nothing much to be said. Music was playing low on the radio as Aurora lay her hand on his leg, she just loved watching him driving and he was such a calming influence on her. Since Michael had come into her life in a more private way, she had began to feel a lot happier and she loved the fact she was waking up in his arms on a morning. Her mam had done her a favour kicking her out because she had found her true calling.

"What you thinking about?" he asked, as they hit Glasgow.

"About how happy I am and how I love us being together. I love you, Michael, and the last few weeks have been the time of my life."

He laughed; "I think I should admit something; the morning after we came back from Durham, the title song from Dirty Dancing was on."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Okay I think someone might say it's a sign. Baby and Johnny are the ultimate lovers!" Aurora said, as thy pulled into the airport.

"Maybe," he replied. "I'll drop you off at the entrance and then go and park the car. Chris flight should be due in soon."

Seconds later Michael pulled the car up in front of the arrivals terminal and Aurora gave him a quick kiss then headed into the terminal. She walked through the crowds until she found a spot she could see the screens for. She quickly went through them until she found Chris' flight details. Seeing it had landed she looked back up and grinned when she saw him standing there. He walked straight over to her.

"Mr Mead, nice to see you again. Glad you came to your senses and returning to teaching. You've been missed," she told him. He was still absolutely gorgeous, with his good-looks, tanned skin and she knew the teenage girls of Waterloo Road won't know what hit them. "Should I call you Chris now that you're my boyfriend's deputy?"

"I think that would be correct, Aurora. I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Oh apart from getting into a relationship with my ex head teacher but apart from that, no," she said grinning. "Good to see you again; Waterloo Road wasn't the same without you."

"Well I am glad someone is happy with my arrival," he told her as they heard someone call out her name, and Aurora turned to see Michael approaching them.

"Michael, Chris Mead, Chris my boyfriend, Michael Byrne and your head teacher," she introduced them, and watched them shake hands.

"Michael, it's a pleasure to finally met you. I've heard a lot about you and it's all good," he told new boss.

He had been a bit surprised when he was told by Tom that Michael was dating his newly former student and she was pregnant. He had always had a soft spot for Aurora and he knew she would go far. From the moment he had met her at eleven, she told him, as he had been her form tutor, which she wanted to go to university and become a teacher. It had been her dream for years but it seemed an unexpected pregnancy and other circumstances meant that she wasn't going to university.

"Glad to hear it and thank you for coming so soon. Lorraine, our benefactor, will be coming over tomorrow and taking you to see the school. She will give you a tour before you start so you will know where everything is. You've done head teacher cover, right?" Michael quizzed as they headed out of the airport.

"I did it for a month for Rachel Mason; I think it went smoothly and she was happy upon her return."

"You were recommend and it seems my girlfriend thought it was a good idea to hire you. I believe you taught her?" Michael said, as they reached the car, and his hand was firmly in hers.

"I did, didn't I, Aurora?"

"Best science teacher and form tutor anyone can ask for. What made you come back into teaching?" Aurora asked, as she watched them load Chris two suitcases into the Mercedes.

"I just missed it, rang Tom and he said that there was vacancy coming up and I asked him to pass on I was interested. I guess the classroom environment and I've learnt a lot since I left."

Michael listened to Chris and he couldn't but feel that he shared his passion for teaching as he did. There was something in his voice that said he did regret leaving but he had been told by Tom, during a phone call earlier, that he was a fab teacher. He watched Aurora and saw that she was generally delighted he was going to be back, and he wondered if he had anything to worry about._ Your being stupid there, Byrne_, the voice in his head said. _She loves you and she's just being friendly. She's carrying your child_. The three of them climbed into the car and Michael pulled the vehicle out.

"Chris, as I'm getting a new car delivered on Monday, I rang my insurances and added you onto my car until you can get one sorted. You're staying with us at least until you get sorted."

"You sure?"

"Yes you coming over here is helping me out a lot, Chris, and helped get Lorraine off my back."

"Thanks."

The rest of the drive was quiet as Aurora rested her hand on Michael's leg. Music was softly playing and there wasn't much to say. Within forty-five minutes Michael was pulling the car into his home before pulling to a stop. Aurora went ahead and headed straight to the house and opened it back up. Within moments the guys had brought the suitcases up and Aurora led Chris to his bedroom. He was being given a bedroom of the third floor which had its own bathroom and amazing views over the River Clyde.

"Chris, I hope you enjoy staying with us and I've put fresh towels in the bathroom if you want to freshen up. I will be downstairs when you decide to join us. I'm doing shepherd pie for tea and I just need to put that in the oven. And thanks for doing this."

"It's no problem."

Aurora smiled and left him to it as she headed downstairs to find Michael. She walked into the kitchen to find him putting the shepherd's pie into the oven and she walked over to him once he closed the oven door. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly.

"Are you okay? You seemed tense in the car," Aurora questioned.

"It's nothing, Aurora, I am just glad I have someone to run the school in my place while we wait to hear back from the cops," he replied.

"There's something you're not telling me. Michael, baby, Chris is my former teacher and someone I'd like to be friends with. He's your deputy and I would never ever cheat on you. I am carrying your baby and I can't believe you would even think I would!" she snapped as she dropped her arms from around him.

"Aurora?"

"Do you trust me or not?"

He ran his hand through his hair; "Yes I do; I just…I don't want to lose the best thing that ever happened to me. You're my everything now; you and our baby."

"You're not going to lose me. Chris is only here until he gets sorted and he's doing you a massive favour! He could have asked to start in September but he didn't! You need to understand that I didn't want to fall in love with you but I did and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. You're the only man I want to forever love, wake up and one day marry."

"You see yourself as my wife?" he asked stunned.

"Yes even more since I got pregnant; that weekend in Durham? The cathedral? I hoped it would be you standing opposite me. I am scared of how powerful my feelings are, and I want this to work. I want one day to say you're my husband. I thought you might have picked that up when we were talking earlier. I was wrong. I am going to go and do some work."

Aurora turned on her heel and headed out of the kitchen, as Michael mentally kicked himself. He was so stuck up. Lorraine had been right about that and was he about to ruin the best thing that ever happened to him? Aurora was being friendly to his new deputy, someone she had made clear she had no interest in apart from that of professionally.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews.

_**Chapter Twenty One**_

Chris walked into the kitchen after unpacking to get a drink. He saw Michael sat on the kitchen table looking very sorry for him. He let out a sigh and knew he had something to do with this; he had been getting vibes of Michael which said he wasn't sure about having his deputy here. He was more than willing to go and check into a hotel for the time before he found an apartment; he didn't want to put any pressure on Aurora's relationship, especially now she was pregnant and their relationship was weeks old.

"You okay?" asked the new deputy, pouring some Pepsi Max into his glass.

"Mmm…no not really."

"Want to talk about it? I know I've only just arrived and I know nothing about your relationship but I was Aurora's teacher for five years; her form tutor…"

Michael looked at him and cocked his head to one side. This man did know his girlfriend a lot but it unnerved him especially as he knew things that he didn't. Sure he had two years at her head and they had an intense three weeks, but maybe getting Chris prospective wouldn't hurt? Taking a sip of his own drink, he had to sallow his pride.

"Okay, she doesn't think I trust her now that you're here. I do trust her, I do and I love her but your history freaks me out. I know I am being a hypocrite with this, as I've had trust issues myself but…I'm scared of losing her. She's pregnant with my child and I want this to work. I don't want our baby being brought into tension."

"I think there's something's you need to know. When Aurora graduated at the end of year eleven, she and a few friends went to Majorca for a summer holiday. I had booked into the same hotel and one night we kissed, but Aurora said she felt nothing for me and it shouldn't have happened. By then you were her head teacher and I was going to be starting my job in social services. Aurora has never seen me anything but a teacher and I would like you to believe that, Michael, because she will never look at me twice."

"She's an awesome girl who deserves to be loved and treated with respect. Sure I didn't see her being pregnant at eighteen, not going to university or getting with her head, but she has. When she looks at you, and I've only just arrived, but I can see how much she loves you. Don't throw that away because you will never forgive yourself. You know how special and amazing Aurora is," Chris said.

Michael let out a sigh and he knew everything that Chris was saying was true, but why hadn't Aurora told him that they had kissed? That she had rejected him because that unnerved him. He had always been commitment probe, because he was scared of a woman trying to change him. But the thing is, he realised, that Aurora didn't want to change him. She loved him unconditionally and had walked away from her family for him, for their unborn child and he had been a first class jerk. Chris was right.

"I'll go and speak to her."

Chris nodded as he watched Michael walk out of the room. The home office was off the hallway and saw the door shut. He gently knocked before he heard a muffled 'come in,' before he pushed open the door. He saw Aurora sat at his desk, her hands flying over the keyboard and she didn't stop until he was next to her and he pulled the chair away. Aurora turned the chair around to look at him as he knelt in front of her.

"Sorry, I was a first class jerk and I should have trusted you. Relationships…their new to me. Yes I've had another relationships but this is one I can see going the distance and I don't want to do anything to screw that up."

Aurora sighed; "You need to trust me, Michael, you need to do that or we won't work. I don't want to bring our baby into the world into a broken home. I love you so much, it hurts."

"I know I need to trust you. I love you, too, and I wanted this to work more than anything. Why didn't you tell me you kissed Chris years ago."

Aurora let out a sigh; she didn't want to ever relive that. It was a mistake and she had put it in that pile. "It happened two years ago! My mam had taken me and Georgia on holiday before we moved here and Chris happened to be staying at the same hotel. One night me and Georgia had gone down to the bar and my mam trusted us to be left alone. Chris turned up and we had no idea he was even staying in the same hotel; we invited him over as he was a missed teacher and at the end of the night….Georgia had gone to the toliets, we kissed but I pushed him away. I did fancy him when I was in school but I told him there was nothing there. He was my former teacher and that was the way it was going to stay."

"What's the difference between him and us?"

"Chemistry!" she giggled. "No, seriously, I connect with you on so many levels. Michael, you go above and beyond the call of duty for your students and that's attractive. You look at me and I go to jelly, I want to be with you day and night. I always want to be together; I want to be by your side through the good times and the bad times. I love you and you make me feel special, protected; I love everything about you. I can't imagine not being in your life as your girlfriend and one day as your wife. I told you that earlier. You're the father of my unborn child."

She had whispered that last line as Michael knelt up and took her chin in his hands and searched her eyes. He saw the love she had for him burning brightly and he wouldn't question it again. He knew in his heart he wouldn't. Aurora was special and deserved to be treasured and cherished. Which he did; but he had never wanted something to work as he did with Aurora. He brought his lips to touch hers, in a sensual tender kiss as arms went around his neck. She moaned as she got lost in his kiss, in his touch as ran his tongue over her teeth, begging for entrance.

"I'm sorry."

"Sssh, it's okay," she whispered. "Let's go and see Chris."

Hand in hand they left the office and walked into the kitchen. Chris was sat at the breakfast bar twirling some Pepsi Max around his glass. He instantly felt their presence and spun around before smiling.

"So you've solved your issues around me? I can always go and check into a hotel…"

"No, Chris, I got jealous and I should have trusted Aurora. She's told me what happened in Majorca…keep your hands off my girlfriend," he told his deputy, with a playful edge in his voice.

"Oh I wouldn't touch the boss girl besides I want Aurora as a friend."

"You've got me as that, Chris, you're not getting rid of me there. Right I'll do tea; Chris, do you mind if me and Michael go shopping tomorrow seems Lorraine is coming for you?" asked Aurora, as she opened the draw where the pans were kept in the island.

"No, don't feel like you have to stay in because of me. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything because I am here."

"I know," Aurora said, turning and getting the beans out. She found she liked entertaining and hoped she'd be a good host for Chris. "Guess we'll be going out shopping then."

Michael remembered the conversation they had last night, curled up in bed after another love making session. He told her he wanted her to put her own stamp on the place and to make this her home as well. Something told him that she'd be using the ridiculous amount of money that had been left to her to make some changes. She had already decided that the bedroom next to them would make a perfect nursery, but Aurora didn't want to do anything until she was six months gone at least. But saying that he had seen her eyes lit up whenever she talked about their bundle of joy.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and sharing some memories of Rochdale pre-Byrne with Michael when Chris was there. He learnt about Rachel Mason and Karen Fisher, the likes of Bolton Smilie and Michaela, before they headed to bed. Michael was laid on his side, his head propped up by his hand as he watched Aurora walking towards him. There was already tell-tale marks of her pregnancy and he still couldn't believe she was here. Aurora smiled as she pulled her hair out of her ponytail.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked, climbing onto the bed.

"Very much, I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. You better get some rest tonight as tomorrow I'm going to be shopping until I drop. I'm looking forward to putting some of my touches on this place and making this into our temporary home. I want us to build our own home; our dream home. I don't want to purchase somewhere and we can make this secure until then," she told him, as she lay down and was pulled into his arms. Michael gently kissed her as his hand went to her stomach.

"I was wondering when you'd say that. I want us to have a fresh start and making sure our home is somewhere we will bring our broad up. How you feeling about Monday?"

"Nervous, I'm nervous and I want to do my dad proud. He loved his job, he loved that business and I want to do him and my grandfather proud. It's in my blood and hopefully junior will be the next generation to carry it on."

"You're being so calm and collected about this."

"Because I have a legacy to carry on and a business to protect for the next generation; I can't screw this up. Monday is the start of me putting my own touch on the business and I have got some ideas. I want to eventually to expand the business and bring in new ideas, and who knows maybe launch into another areas," she told him, as she ran her hand over his chest. Looking into his eyes, she turned and gently kissed him, allowing his powerful arms to pull her onto him as he deepened the kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Disappointed yet again with the lack of reviews. Getting use to it. Doing less posting as I don't want to continue as I have no idea what you all think.

Laura

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

"Michael! Your incorrigible!"

Aurora stood in a DIY store outside of Greenock shaking her head at her boyfriend as they looked some colour swaps. She wanted to inject some colour into their bedroom as she knew they'd be there for a long time, as they wanted to build their dream home. Michael looked at her and cocked his head to one side, a sly grin on his face.

"No, absolutely no way. No. I don't like the colour."

"Awww but I do and I want our bedroom to be romantic," she told him as she held a lush chocolate colour in her hand. At the moment the bedroom was a white with dark wood furniture, but she wanted to do a feature wall where their TV sleigh bed was, before adding a picture of them above it.

"It's chocolate."

"More like mocha and I like it. Really like. Love it in fact. Please, Michael."

Michael looked at his girlfriend and saw her walking towards him, the can of the tester paint in her hand. Reaching him she slipped an arm around his waist which held the can, the other went around his neck, her fingers gently touching it. He saw the look in her eyes, as she softened her eyes.

"Puppy dog eyes won't win this one for you. I like the white, no-fuss look."

"It looks like a bachelor pad, baby, and it's supposed to be our home," she said, placing the tin on the shelf nearby, as ran her finger up his arm. She didn't care they were in a public place, she just wanted him to say yes to her. "Please."

"Making me wanting to kiss you senseless isn't going to win the argument, Aurora Jessica. No."

"Okay what would you accept cream walls with a red feature wall? I really want to do a feature wall," she told him.

"Yes I like the sound of that but I guess be doing the painting tomorrow, then?" he asked.

"Well…I was thinking of getting a professional in but if you want to do it yourself, then okay. Let's get the paint and go buy some accessories."

Michael smiled before he pulled her tight against his body and kissed her passionately. Aurora let out a moan of contentment and she didn't care they were in public. Nor did she care if people had a problem with their relationship; she loved him, end of story. She didn't ask for this to happen but it had, and she wasn't going to hide away at home like some dirty little secret. Slipping her hand into his, they headed into the direction of the neutral colours.

Aurora loved being able to be out in public with Michael as they searched through colours, went to look at accessories as she wanted to add rugs into the living room, bringing more colour into it and also buying a gorgeous red throw over to go over the bottom. It was thick and perfect for them to cuddle up under and by the time they headed home, Aurora was a happy woman.

Arriving at home, Aurora unlocked the front door before she went to help Michael with their purchases. They settled them into the living room before they went to make some drinks, just as a text came through from Chris. _Going to go and have a meal with Lorraine to discuss a few things. Will brief Michael when I get back. C _ Aurora read the text and sent a quick reply; _Okay we were going to order in tonight. If your back before seven you can join us. A :P _

"Who was that?" Michael asked, opening a new bottle of milk.

"Chris; he's going out for dinner with Lorraine; you know they would make a great couple," Aurora replied, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh no you don't, stay out of that, baby."

"Why what you going to do? Punish me?" she asked, running her tongue over her lip. She saw Michael's eyes darken, as she stood up and walked over to him. "I love it when your eyes darkened, I love that I turn you on."

"One look and I am yours?"

She giggled; "Something like that and the feeling is mutual."

Michael pulled her into his arms, as he began kissing her senseless. Aurora moaned, feeling her body being to react, as he pulled her closer to his body. Her arms instantly went up and around his neck, allowing her hands to play the soft, short strands at the bottom. The scent of his aftershave was driving her crazy, her pregnancy already heightening her sensors. Aurora moaned his name softly as Michael tightened his grip.

"I need to take you bed," he moaned into her ear. The sexual chemistry had been sizzling between them since their little disagreement in the DIY store. Aurora nodded and allowed him to take her hand and lead her up to their bedroom.

The minute they entered the bedroom, Michael lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. He stopped kissing her to pull of his t-shirt before he began exploring her body. Moans and groans filled the air as they showed each other how much they loved the other, before Michael took them to paradise. Clasping beside her, Michael pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, angel," he whispered, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"I know, I love you too, baby, now and always. The last few weeks have been such a whirlwind but I love waking up beside you, I love being in your arms and knowing I am carrying our child makes me so happy. I can't wait to see you hold our child in your arms; there's something about a man with a baby in their arms," she told him, her hand going over his flat stomach. "What you going to be doing tomorrow?"

"Probably sort out a painter or I might just start to paint in here tomorrow. It's going to be challenging not getting up and going to work."

"I'm sorry about that; if I.."

"Shut up, Aurora, you know how I feel about you saying sorry. It happened and I can't wait to be a father. You know we really should get up and go and sort out that unpacking. We've been in here an hour and a half now."

Aurora giggled; "Not my fault you like making me wait."

Michael raised his eyebrow; "You shouldn't be so irresistible, then."

"So I'm irresistible then?"

"Yes, I told you the last year of school had been a headache as being around you…it was hard. I wanted on so many occasions pull you to one side and kiss you senseless."

"I was so confused for so long; I think I tried to being avoiding you at all costs."

"I got that on the day of the netball trials. You skipped a meeting to talk about the trials and that why I came down to the sports hall. I saw you freeze; did you know it was me?"

She sighed and turned on her side, using her hand to prop herself up; "Yes I sensed you. You've got this amazing charisma and this pull…people just want to be around you. You're an amazing headmaster and no one can ever deny that. You did wonders for Waterloo Road in Rochdale but it was a same the LEA didn't see that. You were what we needed. You're what I need."

Suddenly she heard the sound of her mobile ringing somewhere in the house and she sighed, she didn't want to get out of bed. She knew the ringing tone to be that of her friend, Jess Fisher. Jess had been trying to get hold of her for days but she been ignoring the calls because she knew Jess still had feelings for Chris. If she knew he was here she would probably turn up.

"That's the sixth time I've heard that ringing tone in the last two days. Who are you avoiding?" Michael asked.

"That ringing tone is Jess Fisher and yes I am avoiding her. She and Chris had a one-night stand before he became her teacher. You don't know that so please don't bring it up. Jess left Waterloo with her mother and she was pregnant by a guy called Aiden. He was a jerk and she had a little boy, Freddie. If Jess knows Chris is here and back in the UK, she'll probably come up here. I got the feeling that there was something unfinished there between them."

Michael thought about that for a moment; "Do you think she'll come up here and try to win him back?"

"I wouldn't put it past her, but she probably will know by tomorrow. One of her friends now works for Qantas Airlines. If she was on duty on Chris flight…"

"She could already be here?"

"Yes. Hopefully she isn't," she sighed as they heard the front door opening.

Quickly they got dressed and headed downstairs knowing Chris would be downstairs waiting for them. Luckily her phone had been on silence whenever she had been around Chris, and she knew he know the ringing tone from when he taught her. There had been a few times when she had spent an hour after school with him getting some help on some school work, and Jess had rang her. The ringing tone began again as Aurora reached the kitchen, to see Chris lifting her phone up.

"Sorry, I was going to speak to Jess and tell her…"

"Chris, don't. I don't want her to know you're here. Me and Jess are still very good friends and she will be up here in a shot if she knew you were here."

"Because of?"

"Anything you say, Chris, won't jeopardize your position at Waterloo Road, nor will it leave this room," Michael said, as he prepared to make some drinks for them.

"Okay you may as well know I slept with Jess before I knew she was going to be a pupil of mine. Her mother found out as her best friend tried to blackmail me and she had no choice. Aurora, I am sorry I haven't been totally truthful. A year ago me and Jess met in nightclub in Luton, she was a student there and I was there for a friends' stag party. I've been dating her for the last year; she's ringing you as she wants to come up here and be with me. She didn't go to Australia with me because she was going to Tenerife with some university friends at the end of term. Her mum agreed to have Freddie. I told her she needed your permission to come up here. She wants to spend the summer me, her and Freddie. But Lorraine has offered me a room in her place; and I've decided to accept it. You and Michael have only just got together and you don't need me around."

Aurora was shocked and couldn't believe she didn't know, or heard about this relationship. Jess was on her Facebook, they talked regularly and she would have thought Jess would have put up pictures. It seemed her friend had come very secretive with her, but Aurora to be with Michael. She was also stunned if not a bit hurt that Chris had decided to go and stay with Lorraine until he had his own place sorted. But deep down inside she knew he was doing it for all the right reasons.

"I can't believe I didn't know and that one of my best friends kept this from me. I guess me and Michael don't need to talk about Jess staying then. Why did you keep it hidden?"

"We didn't want it to be broadcasted and we decided to see if we lasted a year before we went public. The only people who knew where Karen, her siblings and her dad; my dad doesn't approve but my mam is fine. Aurora, I never meant to hurt you, I hope you understand that."

"I know and I do understand. Thank you for thinking about us and I want you to know you're a dear friend of ours now, and I want you around," Aurora said. She decided not to tell him she was thinking of making him her unborn child's godfather. She couldn't imagine anyone better, he had once been her teacher but now he was her going to be a dear friend.

Chris nodded and told them he was going to get a shower. He left the room as Aurora took out some jacket potatoes and decided to scoop and refill them with cheese and onions. It was one of her favourite meals and she had done them twice for Michael. As she pricked the potatoes, Michael poured them a drink of lemonade before he sat down opposite her.

"You okay?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be? I've had an amazing day with my gorgeous boyfriend," she told him as she walked over to the oven and turned it onto the right temperature. She needed to let it warm up before she could go any further.

"I mean about Chris…"

"I'm shocked him and Jess didn't tell me, but I understand why. I wouldn't judge her but I will speak to her tonight. I am not falling out with her over this and if your wondering about Chris moving in with Lorraine? It makes sense as he'd be able to get a lift off her. He's always going to be in our lives, one way or another." Michael smiled and gripped her hand before bringing it up to kiss it. "Always the romantic, Mr Byrne."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Walking back into the bedroom the next morning, Aurora didn't know if being sick was morning sickness or nerves. She guessed a bit of both. As she entered the bedroom, she saw Michael sat up in bed, on his side watching her as she walked over to the bed.

"Good morning, morning sickness?" he asked.

"Yes and I think nerves have something to do with it. Sorry I awoke you," Aurora replied, taking a sip of water that was on her bedside table. "I can't wait for my first trimester to be over and I can enjoy this pregnancy."

As she spoke she had climbed onto the bed and was now sat in Michael's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her softly. She rested her head against his shoulder, as she just listened to him breathing and enjoying being in his arms. She felt Michael kiss her forehead softly, as a hand went to touch her stomach. It was the little jester that showed her that he was very excited about the birth of his first child. Her pregnancy brought him great joy and happiness, and it showed.

"What are you going to do today?" she asked, running a finger along his shoulder.

"I've got plenty of paperwork to get through and Chris to just going to be there in a physical sense. Lorraine wants him to just act but not to do any of the paperwork. It's hard knowing I am here, not at the school and you're going to be working. I just wish this police investigation would hurry up, and no I am not regretting or blaming you for any of this," he told her, as the sound of her mobile ringing echoed through the room.

Aurora frowned on hearing her uncle's ringing tone, and wondered what he wanted. It had just gone quarter past six in the morning, and she wasn't due at _Garcia House_ until nine am, where she was going to be holding a conference with her executive managers. Michael released her as she reached over for her phone and answered the phone call.

"Levi?" she said.

"I am sorry to ringing you this early. Put me on speaker phone." Aurora did as he asked before Levi continued; "Just a warning, Michael's suspension has been splashed across the papers and a national newspaper has picked it up. I am guessing the paps will be around at the front gates to the estate," Levi told her. Michael lived on a quiet a posh housing estate and since Saturday there had been new gates added on all the entrances, security personnel set up and the residence did welcome it. It made them feel a lot safer.

"Okay tell Jordan to pick me up a bit earlier and to make sure that the gates of the HQ are ready for me. Do you know who spilled the beans?"

"I am afraid to tell you, your mother. I am sending you the press article now."

Aurora was fuming about the article before she had even read it, but she had an idea what was in it. Standing up, she walked over to the dressing table and took her iPad off the top, before coming back to the bed and loading it up. She got all her e-mails sent to it and she and Michael would be able to both read it.

"I guess a load of lies?"

"Yes I learnt about this yesterday but didn't want to disturb you. Your mother has given a statement to the police saying it's a pack of lies. I have pushed back all this morning's meetings, the PA is handling it, and I have left a message at the station for DCI Nicol to visit you."

"Thanks, Levi, and keep doing everything you can on the legal side. This is all I need on my first day in charge," Aurora replied as Michael opened up the e-mail.

_**MICHAEL BYRNE AFFAIR WITH STUDENT AURORA GARCIA**_

_Waterloo Road headteacher, Michael Byrne, is today starting a suspension after starting an affair with student Aurora Garcia. _

_On Saturday morning this newspaper was contacted by a Massima Garcia about a story she thought we might find interesting. It was indeed something interesting, as it seems that Byrne, 37, has been for the last four weeks dating gorgeous eighteen year old Aurora Garcia. Aurora is the daughter of former _Garcia Enterprise _CEO, Massima and the late, Angelo Garcia. _

"_You could imagine the shock and how sick I felt on discovering this. My daughter is vulnerable eighteen year old who a year ago lost her boyfriend Nathaniel in a freak accident," says Massima, as she sits in her lavish Greenock home. "My daughter has told me she is pregnant, sacked me as CEO of _Garcia Enterprise _and is now living with Byrne."_

Aurora didn't need to read any more. It was a pack of lies and it seemed that the press, of course, had failed to miss out a vital piece of an information; she was an ex-student. This could cause so many problems and she would be meeting with her press officer, Kelsey, to see if she could do anything. She thought maybe a statement.

"I've got the e-mail, Levi. I've read it."

"What do you want to do?" 

"Arrange for me to meet with Kelsey to harsh a press statement. I will speak to Michael and inform you when I get into the office," she told her uncle. The two hung up.

"We are going to need to response to this. We can't go into anything, if the police investigation was over then I wouldn't heist in giving an interview to a glossy. I hate the press but this is in the local and national papers. My life is changed forever by that fact; I am a CEO and I won't have your name put through the mud with a pack of lies. I love you and I will do anything to protect you."

"I am furious about this but we need to speak to Kelsey."

"You're not the only one."

It was at quarter to nine Aurora walked into the breath-taking lobby of _Garcia House_ after getting through a swarm of paparazzi. She was met by Levi and her new PA, Heidi Carter.

"Aurora, please can I introduce to you Heidi Carter, your PA. Heidi, Aurora Garcia," Levi said. Aurora smiled and shook her hand.

"I hope we will get on well, and I hope to be a fair boss," the teenage said. "We will have a meeting this morning after everything is sorted, and I can let you know what I expect of you."

Heidi, who Aurora guessed was in her early twenties and probably fresh from university, was someone wanted to get along with. She wanted them to have a good relationship and be able to get on. She would hate from them to all be clashing.

"Let's go up to your office and we can discuss everything," Levi said.

Aurora nodded and the three of them headed upstairs. As she walked through the lobby of _Garcia House_, she felt everyone watching her and she knew most of them would be gossiping about that morning's paper. She could swing her for her mother but she had decided she wanted nothing more to do with her. She had crossed the line and really hurt her when she had spread her lies. True she hadn't read all of it, but she knew that Massima did have a nasty side. Stepping into the lift, Heidi handed her a schedule of today and she took a quick glance, just as her mobile rang. Quickly she fished for the device before she saw DCI Nicol on the screen.

"DCI Nicol, what can I do you for?" she asked.

"I have seen this morning's paper and would like to meet with you. This morning if you don't mind?"

"I have an opening for half nine. Can you meet me at Garcia House?" she asked the DCI.

"That won't be a problem and I've asked Mr Byrne to join us. I will see you then."

The two bid goodbye and she was confused as to why Michael hadn't called her about the DCI visit. Maybe he hadn't had time or he had just gotten off the phone himself. Either way she wasn't going to ring him as she trusted him with her life, already. She just hoped the DCI had good news because she needed that right now. Her life was on big long rollercoaster of emotions, and she was more emotional, but she put that down to her pregnancy. Soon the lift reached the top floor and Aurora stepped out into the stunning lobby entrance that lead to her desk.

The floors were a mixture of light titles and dark, with a pattern running through it. A semi-circle desk was off to the left which had two leather, chocolate chairs with a table between them. Her office was hidden from view by a screen with three pictures. She made a mental note to change them to more of her taste. Heidi instantly went to her desk as the other two carried on. Levi handed her the security key to get into her office before they stepped inside. It took Aurora's breath away, the beauty of the office and the space. It took up the front of the building and was spilt into three parts. The first had a large, glass desk that was set on a cream rug. The second part had two leather couches and a glass table in between; perfect for business meetings and finally she had her own private bathroom, kitchen and a smaller 4 seater boardroom desk.

Aurora instantly went over to her desk where she saw a brand new laptop waiting for her, along with iPad. Smiling she knew that was the work of Levi and she was sure he wanted her to have brand new equipment to being her new role.

"Was that DCI Nicol on the phone?"

"Yes, he is coming at half nine for a meeting. He's asked Michael to come too and I hope it is good, not bad news. I wish you had told me about that article yesterday but thanks for dealing with it."

"No problem and your my niece, I want to make your life easier, not harder. How is Michael anyway?"

"I don't think he is taking very kind to being at home. He doesn't blame me but he just wants to be at the school, running it instead of Chris. Teaching is his life, it's all he knows and I hate for this to end it. He's told me he doesn't blame me in anyway, but I do feel guilty. If I hadn't got.."

"Are you regretting your relationship?" Levi asked.

"No, absolutely not. I love Michael more than anything, Levi, and I am excited about the fact I am pregnant with our child. He makes me so happy and yesterday was amazing. There is something I do need to talk to you about; security and the new house. I want to appoint Chester as my Head of Security – he's wasted as a driver with his experience. Me and Michael have also decided, as with the new security measures, we want to buy some land and build our dream home. A home we will love together, but if we can find somewhere with a cottage that is liveable, then we would knock the old house down and rebuild. I want this to be perfect."

Levi smiled and he loved seeing his 'niece' so happy and he wondered if he was doing the right thing in not telling her the truth. But right now she didn't need him to spill a massive family secret on her. They spent the next fifteen minutes talking until Michael walked through the door. Aurora instantly rose, walked over to him and slipped her arms around him, kissing him with everything she had. He smelt divine and was dressed semi-casual in a black shirt, black demin jeans and a pair of boots with his trusty Barbour jacket.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about the phone call."

Aurora placed her finger on his lips; "No need. I trust you."

She took his hand and they walked over to the couch, awaiting the arrival of DCI Nicol. Levi had watched the couple together and anyone could see the love between the two. Aurora face had instantly lit up when Michael had arrived and the way he looked at her; Levi knew his daughter was in safe hands. It was obvious that these two were meant to be together in this unexpected love.

"Do you have any idea why Nicol is coming over?" Aurora asked as she leant back against the couch, her eyes locked on Michael.

"No, just he had some news and he wanted to share with both of us. I saw the paps were downstairs."

"Yeah unfortunately they come with being famous and rich. The Garcia family are always in the press and my mother, well her selling that story didn't help. By the way where is she?"

Levi looked sheepish; "Currently I hope in Majorca with your grandparents. Her passport has been taken off her and hidden. She's done enough damage, she's not doing anymore. Shaun has decided to drop Isabella off at school before…."

The door opened and in stepped DCI Nicol…..


	24. Chapter 24

Really don't want to keep posting this, due to the lack of reviews. I'm disheartened and haven't even bothered to write on this for about two weeks now.

If I don't get any more reviews or more than 4 at least I will quit posting this story. It takes a few seconds to leave some comments.

A heartbroken and gutted 'author'

Laura

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

Aurora tightened her hand around Michael's as she looked at DCI Nicol and she was nervous. She didn't know what he would say, her heart rate speeded up and she felt her hands going wet. Her throat was going dry and she hoped that the DCI was bringing good news.

"Sit down, Detective," Aurora said.

"What I have to say won't take long, Miss Garcia. I am coming to inform you that we have, after a weekend of investigation, decided not to take this any further. Mr Byrne, you are free to return to your job at Waterloo Road. Here is an official letter for your boss and good luck."

"DCI, I am wondering if you will stay and do a press conference with us to announce the news. I know I'm putting you on the spot…."

"Yes, I don't see that being a problem. I will wait outside for you."

"Thank you," Aurora said, as she watched DCI walked out of the room.

Just then Aurora suddenly felt wetness on her cheeks. She was so relieved that the police wouldn't be taking the matter any further. Now they could get on with their lives and Michael could go back to what he was passionate about; teaching and being a head teacher was everything to him, but Aurora was now part of that. Levi, seeing they needed some time alone, stood and walked out of the room.

"Hey, what you crying for?" Michael asked, softly.

"Hormones…I'm just happy that we can get on with our lives. I was so scared I was going to lose you," she admitted. Michael took hold of her hands and brought them up to kiss them.

"I'm not going anywhere, that's a promise, I am in this for the long term. I love you, angel, always remember that. We've been through too much to ever thinking of walking away. I want to show the world you're my girl, starting tonight. We're going on a date."

Aurora grinned; "Time to official; go public."

He nodded as he stepped forward before pulling her into him. Running a finger down her arm, she didn't take her eyes off him he whole time, as their eyes locked. Shivers went down her spine, her breathing hitch and she knew what was on his mind. But she also knew he wouldn't go that far here.

"Time to be public; time to show the world we're happy and in love. Let them write what they want, we're together, forever. Make no mistake, angel, I am never, ever letting you go, no matter what. You hold my heart in your hand and here," he said placing a hand on her stomach. "Is the most precious gift you can give me; a child apart from your virginity. I am still touched by that."

"I wouldn't….I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't think we could be in this for the long term. This child is a precious gift to both of us. People can say I'm too young, but I don't care. I am with the man I can't see not being in my life, by my side."

Michael smiled and captured her lips; his kiss soft and tender, pulling her ever closer she wrapped her arms around his neck; allowing herself to be pulled into his kiss. He knew how to make her want him, she was so attentive to him, her whole body coming alive. He drove her crazy, crazy with want and need and the love she felt for him, it did scare her a bit.

"I know, angel, I know."

Aurora eyes just danced; "I guess we should address the sharks downstairs then? I just go and clean myself up."

Michael nodded and watched her go into the bathroom. As she closed the door, he pulled out his mobile and scrolled down until he found Lorraine Mobile in his contacts. Quickly he pressed the call icon and waited for the call to be connected. A few moments later the first blonde answered. It seemed two of the most important woman in his life was blondes.

"Byrne," Lorraine snapped as she sat in his office.

"Good morning to you too, Lorraine, just thought I'd let you know DCI Nicol has just visited me and Aurora at _Garcia House_; the police won't be putting any charges towards me. I want to return to my job tomorrow."

"Excellent news. I will let Chris know and swing by will you. The three of us can hold our first executive meeting and I can get back to running my other companies tomorrow."

Michael frowned; "Don't you trust Chris?"

"He's not you, Michael, and I want you back as my head. You belong here. You're the man I envisioned to run this place not a deputy or a replacement. Are you doing a press conference over there?"

"Yes. I am not going to deny my relationship with Aurora, Lorraine, I love her. She's carrying my child and frankly I'm honoured to be her boyfriend. To be the father of her child but I will only be doing this conference. I will be with you by eleven."

They hung up as Aurora came out of the bathroom; "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

She smiled as she took his hand and led Michael out of the office, to find DCI Nicol and Levi waiting for them. Aurora instantly spotted a piece of paper in his hand.

"Aurora, this is the official press statement. It has been roughly drafted up before we knew that there be no charges. You can add what you want about you and Michael of course."

"Thanks, Levi, your always one step ahead," she smiled as she took the press release out of his hand.

She took one quick look through before the four of them headed downstairs to face the paps. Aurora knew she needed to get use to them invading her life, but that didn't mean she liked it because she didn't. She had accepted them because of who she was and she knew that she and Michael's relationship would be gossip, but she hoped it didn't affect Garcia Enteprises. She was the CEO and had a duty to make sure it survived for the next generation. For her unborn child.

"You okay?" Michael asked, as they rode down in the lift.

"Yes just mentally preparing myself. Are you okay for me to lead with this?"

"Yes but don't forget I know how to work the media."

Aurora snorted; "Put your ego away, Byrne."

She caught Levi smile out the corner of her eye, and she knew her uncle approved. A moment later the lift arrived on the ground floor and she was led out to the front of the building.

"Good morning, I am here to address you today on two subjects. The first is in connection with this morning's national and local front cover. I am standing here to confirm that myself and my former head teacher Michael Byrne are indeed in a relationship. It was one we fought long and hard not to happen, but it happened. You cannot help who you fall in love with but in my heart I know I with a man who loves me. A man who has been in my life for several years now, but it wasn't until I left Waterloo Road I discovered he shared the same feelings.

The last few weeks have been the best of my life. I do want to say something now because I have a feeling it will happen; to the parents of Waterloo Road, don't pull your child out this school because of what you have read in the papers. Michael Byrne, and no I am not saying this because I am his girlfriend, I am saying this because I know it to be true. Michael is one of the best and most committed head teachers you will ever meet. He is passionate about his job and I have seen first hard over the last four days how it has torn him apart not to be at his job. He will be returning tomorrow. Don't pull your child out of the school that, without them, I wouldn't be standing where I am today. I didn't fight with my parents to attend the new Greenock school for no reason! It was because I wanted to finish my education under the best there was.

I now like to address me taking over as CEO of _Garcia Enterprise. _An official statement will be released this afternoon but in the short term, I will say that it due to my late father, Angelo Garcia will, that I am standing here as CEO. My mother, Massima Garcia, did a fantastic job of running the business, but it was down to legal reasons that I am now in this position. I want to thank her for the work she has put in and I look forward to beginning my journey as the CEO and rightful owner of _Garcia Enterprise_. Thank you for your time."

With those words, she turned on her heel and headed back into the lobby of _Garcia House_. She wasn't prepared to say anymore and she didn't want to, because at the end of the day her private life, was just that, private. Michael followed her and soon as they were further enough from the doors, Michael took hold of her hand and pulled her into his arms. Slipping her hands around his neck, she passionately kissed him knowing the paps would get the picture with their long lens.

"You didn't have to do that," Michael whispered.

"Yes I did, I don't want other people's education to be affected. Waterloo Road is the best place for them, it's the place I fought to attend before all of this happened. Michael, I love you and I believe in you as a head teacher. Tomorrow you'll be back there doing what you love; your passion."

He smiled; "What did I do to get so lucky this time?"

"You finally found the woman to stand by you. As the song says."


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to the five people who left me reviews, they do mean a lot and here is the next chapter. I've only got one more prepared chapter. I've decided to add in a bit more of the story so I'm going write them and then add the other written chapters in.

Laura

_**Chapter Twenty Five**_

Closing the document down, Aurora stretched her back as she looked at the time on the computer screen. It had just turned five o'clock and she was more than ready for home. Home meant her first proper date with Michael and she was more than excited about it. Now the police had given them to all clear, she was looking forward to going out to a restaurant, having dinner in their hometown then coming home. She had spent her dinner hour, or part of it, searching through the net. In the next few days, her dad's billions were going to be released to her and she was going to do some serious pampering. She was even going to talk to Michael about them maybe getting a dog.

Right now all they had was the pregnancy and she always wanted one. Closing the laptop, she pulled her laptop bag up and placed the laptop into the case, before she pressed her intercom and told Heidi to get her car brought around. Levi had wanted her to be picked up and dropped off for this first week at least, and she agreed. Tonight she wanted her new driver and Head of Security, Chester, to drive her and Michael. She knew he probably wouldn't even think of drinking with his first day tomorrow.

Checking the office over, and she absolutely loved it but she did plan on making some changes to suit her style. The floor would stay as she liked the light wooden colour, but the white furniture would go. She was going to contact the CEO of the Interior Design branch of _Garcia Enterprise_. The business had bought a interior design company six months ago. Aurora was meeting the CEO Henrietta tomorrow, and she was looking forward to it. Locking the office door, she saw Heidi busy typing away at her laptop.

"Finish that and get home, Heidi, and I will see you in the morning," she told her PA, who nodded. "Thank you for working hard today, Heidi, and I hope we will become friends."

The PA just nodded and Aurora headed over to the lift and stepped inside. As she waited for the lift to reach the ground floor, she couldn't believe how much her life had changed. She had gone from being a single, grieving teenager, to being a partner, a future mother and CEO of a large and powerful organisation. It made her head spin but she wouldn't change it for the world.

She loved Michael so much and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She knew that after just a month together she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. If he asked her to marry him, she'd say yes on the spot. She was that certain they were meant to be together. The baby didn't alter that. The lift came to a halt and she stepped out, heading into the direction of her waiting car. She was going to get home, quickly shower and pile her hair up on top of her head. Seeing her driver, Chester, awaiting for her as she reached the car, she smiled at him and climbed inside.

Aurora had discovered, that one of the many perks of was being driven around and she was going to take advantage of that, but once the media interest had died down, she was going to start driving herself. Right now she felt more comfortable with Chester driving her, beside Michael and Levi wouldn't allow it. The journey home took twenty minutes and before she knew it she walked into the house. She dropped her keys into the basket, kicked off her shoes and ran upstairs, shouting Michael's name. She found him sat half-naked on their bed, on the phone.

"Lorraine, I've got to go, I'll speak to you tomorrow. Aurora's home," he told his boss before hanging up. Standing up, he walked over to her and slipped his arms around her waist before he kissed her passionately. "Ready for our date night?"

"More than ready, baby. Ready to show the world we're not ashamed of our relationship," she replied kissing him again. "I'm going to have a shower then change. What time are we booked into the restaurant?"

"Eight o'clock."

Aurora nodded and headed into the bathroom. Quickly she pulled her hair into a ponytail and stepped into the shower. Half an hour later she walked into living room to find Michael sat waiting for her. The minute he heard her shoes on the kitchen floor, he turned around and a smile spread across his face.

"You look beautiful, Miss Garcia," he told her, as he walked over to her. She was wearing a red, halter neck, knee length dress, which had a key-hole detail above her cleavage. Aurora had just added a simple red bracelet and a pair of sliver shoes with her hair straightened, and light make up.

"Thank you," Aurora whispered.

Michael looked handsome in a light blue shirt, black trousers and black shoes. He kissed her before leading her out of the house and down to where Chester and Lloyd were waiting for them. Aurora climbed into the vehicle first and she saw a bunch of red roses waiting for her. Grinning she turned to look at Michael.

"They're gorgeous, thank you."

"You deserve them. You're going to be an amazing CEO and I know you're going to do amazing things," he told her. "I'm proud of you, baby."

Aurora smiled and reached over to claim his lips in a sweet, tender kiss. They didn't say much on the journey to the restaurant and Aurora didn't have a clue where they were going. Eventually the car came to a halt outside Greenock's newest restaurant, _Arielle_, which had been opened by a Scottish chef, George Davidson. Aurora eyes lit up and she loved this place and wanted to visit for a while. She had attended the opening of the restaurant the weekend she had left Waterloo Road. George was a world-renown chef who had two Michelin stars.

"Arielle?"

"Yes," Michael said as the valet opened the door, before she stepped out of the car.

Michael followed seconds later and instantly took her hand in his, before they headed inside the restaurant. They stepped inside and were greeted by the maître'd, who after Michael give the reservation surname they were led to the back of the restaurant. A table for two had been set with non-alcoholic champagne awaiting for them. The table had been beautifully decorated with a white table cloth, glasses for wine and water along with small bowl which had floating candles, giving off a vanilla scent. It was heavenly.

"Non-alcoholic champagne?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, as she sat down.

"My baby deserves the best," Michael said, as the maître'd opened the bottle of champagne and poured a little in Aurora's glass. She took a sip before nodding for her glass to be filled. They were then left alone.

"You're really spoiling me tonight," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"You deserve to be, I like spoiling you, Aura, and you're the mother of my unborn child. I love you."

"I love you, too. Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Aurora asked, as she took a piece of the bread in front of them and dipped it into some balsamic vinegar.

"For the first time ever yes, we, and we can't deny it, is so unprofessional and I need my staff to believe in me. I need them to have faith in my leadership. I don't regret our relationship and I never will," he told her. "I guess I will find out tomorrow when I address my staff. How was your first day?"

"Tough but amazing; mam left the business in quiet good shape. I have the support of the executive management team; having their support will make my life easier. There are also some projects I want to start on including _Aquila Cruises_ new ship. I might have fly to Barbados in a few weeks to sign off the ship before it makes it maiden journey to England. I've decided to do the launch in Greenock and holding a grand party," she told him, looking at her menu. She had already decided on the tomato and basil soup for starters, margherita pizza for main then maybe tiramisu.

"Does that mean a tux?" Michael asked.

"Yes it does, you're going to be there as my boyfriend and full on display. Welcome to my life."

"I am getting used to it, but what's this about Barbados?"

"It's a business trip I will be taking with Heidi and Hayden, the COO of _Aquila Cruises_. I've known him since I was a baby and he's one of my godfathers. I need to go out there to do a check of the cruise liner; it's part of a new class of cruise liners we're doing and I want to make sure it's perfect. But enough about work," Aurora said, as she rubbed her finger over his hand.

Michael smiled and conversation changed to other subjects. On Wednesday Aurora finally had doctor's appointment where she hoped to get the pregnancy confirmed. She couldn't wait to hear her unborn child's heartbeat because that would make her pregnancy more real. She was still suffering from the morning sickness but she hoped it would pass in time. She certainly didn't want to be sick every morning for the rest of her pregnancy. This was such a special time in their lives.

"What do you want to do this weekend?" asked Michael, tucking into his starter of mozzarella and fig salad.

"Chill and maybe we can go and catch a movie? I really want to see _The Dark Knight Rises_," she told him, just as a waiter arrived and took away their starter plates.

"You want to go and see an action film?" asked Michael.

"Yes why not? I like action films and besides I want to see what all the fuss around," she replied, just as the pizzas arrived.

"Nice?"

"Mmmm…." she said with a massive smile on her face.

It was half an hour later the lovebirds got the bill sorted and headed outside. The valet instantly went around to the side car park and moments later their Mercedes arrived. Chester opened the door of the car and Aurora stepped in first. She kicked off her shoes, and curled them up underneath her as she snuggled in Michael.

"I can't wait to get you home," he whispered into her ear.

"Mmm….me neither."


	26. Chapter 26

Please keep the reviews coming.

As I have a feeling of what could be happening in series 9, I've decided to push forward with a storyline I've wanted/had going through my mind for some time now. I'm excited to do it.

Laura

_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

It had just gone half seven the next morning when Aurora walked into the kitchen to find Michael sitting nursing a mug of coffee. She had never seen him so nervous before, and she knew that today was a big deal to him. She got that, she really did and it was time for her to stand up and be a supportive partner. Walking over to him, she sat down on the bar stool beside him and took the cold coffee out of his hand.

"You're nervous?"

"Yes, I know I shouldn't be but I need them to trust me, Aurora, because without I have nothing. They need to be able to trust and be confidence in my leadership; damn it I am the head!" he said.

"First of all, yes they will want answers to what happened but you have to expect that, Michael, but we have nothing to be ashamed about. I love you, and our love is stronger, and will remind strong because of what we have is special. Secondly, you've got a boss and a deputy head that will always stand by you. You know that is true and they'd do anything they can to make sure you feel that support. Today will be hard, but you have ten days before it be officially the summer holiday. I love you and I believe in you," she told him, rubbing her hands over his.

"You're always so right."

"Of course I am," she replied cheekily. "Now I am going to make you a new mug of coffee, you're going to drink that and eat some breakfast before we leave. Chris and Lorraine will be there to support you every step of the way."

Michael smiled and he saw she was wearing a sexy white business dress, which showed off her long legs and give a glimpse of her cleavage. She saw a smile appear on his face as she rolled her eyes.

"Put it back and back to the topic in hand," Aurora told him, as she slapped him around his head playfully. She loved seeing that smile back on his face but she knew him too well already. Aurora hoped he believed in the words she had said and he was going to be the charming, charismatic man and head teacher she knew.

"You always seem to know how to pick me back up. I love you, Aurora."

"I know I love you, too, baby," she said, kissing him softly before she turned on her heel and headed to get some melon and berries for her own breakfast.

She didn't fancy anything too heavy and the morning sickness was still affecting her. Aurora quickly prepared it before they headed off for the school and _Garcia House_. Aurora held her nervous boyfriend hand all the way to the school, feeling his nervous and she couldn't blame him. A part of her wanted to go in with him but she knew she couldn't. Michael looked out of the window, lost in his own thoughts as he tried to put what he was going to say to his staff in order. He was no way ashamed of Aurora and would do it all over again.

Reaching _Waterloo Road_, Chester pulled the car through the school gates and pulled up to the front doors. Michael turned and looked at Aurora as he let out a sigh, before he reached over and kissed her once more before he stepped out of the car. Taking a deep breathe, he looked up at the school name and moments later he saw Lorraine, Chris and Tom walking out of the hall and into the entrance hall. Tom unlocked the doors and pushed them open.

"Our lead has returned," the English teacher said, as he saw the car pulling away. "Welcome back and you've been missed, even if it was for a few days."

"I was hoping that was the case but I see it's still standing. On the welcome back and missed bit, let's see what everybody else says," replied Michael. "Thanks Chris for taking good care of the place and least I know I can leave you in charge and it won't be burnt down."

Chris laughed; "No but it was only two days and we do have some issues to sort out, but get inside and we can have our first meeting before staff briefing."

Michael nodded and climbed up the stairs, before the quartet headed into the school. It felt good for him to be back here but this time he was here and his relationship was out in the open. It did hurt and pain him that Sian hadn't been there to stand by him, but he needed to suck it up.

"How's Aurora, Michael?" asked Chris, as they headed to Michael's office.

"She's good, got morning sickness still but she's going to be make an amazing CEO. If it wasn't for her and her support…"

"You know what, Michael, she's softened you, she's made you less of a stuck up person and it's good to see you so happy and in love. I know, I wasn't happy and said so before but I can't deny it's good to see that smile on your face," Lorraine told him, as she opened the office door for them.

Michael nodded; "Have the staff been told I am returning today?"

"Yes," Tom said. He was at the meeting as he was still deputy head until the end of term. "Chris did a good job yesterday and of course there have been parental worries."

Michael expected it; "That's to be expected but Lorraine still wants me and I want to remain at Waterloo Road. We have all worked hard to get it to the place it is today. Chris, I want to formally welcome you to the team and hope you enjoy stint two with us."

"Thanks."

Over the next ten minutes other issues were spoken about and then they headed off to the staff room. Michael and Chris walked ahead of Lorraine and Tom who were talking about something.

"How did you find yesterday?"

"It went really well and it was nice to be able to teach again. Jess is coming up tonight and Lorraine has said its fine for her to stay. I think she's going to try and arrange for us to go out for the night, but with Freddie, I…"

"You could come around to us, Aura would love to see and met Freddie. She's seen pictures of him online but she's always wanted to meet her."

"I'll speak to Jess and see what she says but I don't see it being a problem. Maybe Friday or Saturday?"

"Probably Saturday; we can talk more on Friday."

Chris nodded and it did feel weird for him to be socializing with an ex-student, but his boss was dating and expecting a child with Aurora. She was doing amazingly well and he was proud he had taught her.

As they entered the staffroom, there was a deadly hush, as all eyes turned on Michael. He expected it. He knew that it would happen as all eyes turned on him.

"Hello. I don't know how to say this so I am just going to say it. You have probably all guessed and seen in the media that I am dating Aurora Garcia. I want to say know I don't regret my relationship with her, I love her and she is expecting my child. I know for a fact that, yes, it is mine, and I know some of you will have a problem with it. It is the reason Sian decided to leave us but I am committed and passionate about keeping Waterloo Road the best comprehensive school in Greenock. If you have a problem with it, I will accept your resignation. That's all I will say on the matter."

Michael watched and he heard Grantly mutter something under his voice but he was used to it. The old fashion English teacher could keep on muttering but Michael had gotten to the point of not caring. He wasn't going to apologise for falling in love with someone who made him feel special and complete, but he couldn't wait for the end of term.

Tuesday went quickly and before they knew it, Wednesday had arrived and Michael wished the day would hurry up. It was the beginning of fifth period and all he wanted was it to be four o'clock and he could leave. He always stayed on forty minutes extra at the end of each night, but tonight him and Aurora had a doctor's appointment to confirm her pregnancy. Taking a sip out of his coffee, he was excited about the possibility they could hear the baby's heartbeat. A smile appeared on his face and he returned to the work he was doing.

Lorraine had left him strict instructions she wanted a report on the second year of the school being opened. He hated writing reports and it was one of the many downsides to being a headteacher, but he lived on the challenge. There was a knock on the door and he let out a groan, but called out enter, as Dynasty Barry head appeared around the corner.

"Dynasty, come in, what can I do for you?"

"Mrs Mulgrew, has asked me to give you these, she said you're expecting them," the eldest Barry girl said.

"Yes thank you, Dynasty," he said taking the files.

He watched as Dynasty walked back out of his office and he got on doing the report for Lorraine. Slowly but surely half three came around and he instantly closed his laptop down, placed it into his laptop bag and said goodbye to Sonya, who knew he was leaving early tonight. The PA smiled at him and Michael told her to have a good night, and he'd see her tomorrow. He bumped into Chris and Tom on the way down, and told them to make sure the school was shut up. Lloyd, his security guy, met him at his car.

Within half an hour he arrived at the impressive HQ of _Garcia Enterprises_ and headed into the reception area. He quickly signed into the building and pulled his ID badge out of his coat pocket, before heading to the lift. Michael enjoyed coming to these offices and he was excited about seeing baby Byrne for the first time. He had to admit he had been terrified when he had discovered Aurora was pregnant, but everything happened for a reason. He loved her and he wanted this baby with her, and he couldn't wait to be a father. If he was really truthful to himself he hadn't seen himself as a father, not after the upbringing he had from his own. Reaching the floor of Aurora's office, he saw her PA, Heidi, busy behind the desk but she told him to go through. When he entered the room he saw Aurora was packing up her things.

"Hey, baby, busy day?" she asked, zipping up her laptop case before she walked over to him, slipping her arms around his waist. She kissed him passionately. "Ready to go and get this pregnancy confirmed?"

Michael nodded with a beaming smile on his face; "Yes and I guess it's going to make it more real than the morning sickness."

Aurora smiled and kissed him again before she went and retrieved her coat, as Michael picked up her coat, bag and laptop case. Within a few moments hand in hand they headed out of the room, he waited while Aurora locked it and they said goodnight to Heidi. The lift was already waiting for them, and they stepped inside pressing for the underground car park. Aurora had noticed her security guy, Chester had gone straight for the service lift and she knew he be waiting in the car park for her.

"Babe, it looks like I am going have to go to Barbados for this cruise liner thing and Hayden wants us to leave Monday."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay to fly? I know if you have to go you have to go."

"I'll check with my doctor but I don't see it being a problem. If I need to go out there then it's what I need to do as the head of this company and I'll be taking security with me," she replied, as they reached the underground car park and headed over to Michael's car.

Aurora didn't want to go on the trip and she had been trying to avoid it, but she knew she needed to. This would be the first launch of the cruise line under her and she wanted to make sure the ship was prefect. If she could send someone else in her place, she'd would, but sometimes you had to do things you don't want to do, and that was her motto in life. She maybe young but she was determined to be the best CEO she could, and be a mum and a partner, too.

"Yes I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it. How long are you going for?" Michael questioned, as they climbed into the vehicle once placing her bags into the boot.

"Probably three to six days, a week tops. Hayden has promised me we won't be more than a week and I believe him."

Michael nodded; "I guess after everything we have been through, I am more protective of you and junior."

"I know and I find that sweet but I need to be able to spread my wings. If the doctor says he prefers me not to go, then I'll have to tell them to make reports and report back to me. I just want this launch to be prefect and I have a lot of pressure on me to make sure it is. We make a lot of money from our cruise line and if it goes well, I want to think about expanding into other areas. I'm ambitious and I'm not going to stop being that because I am pregnant."

"I know and I will just have to handle it. I love you."

"I love you, too."

It was ten minutes later they were pulled into the doctors and within moments they had checked in. They got a surprise when the receptionist told them her doctor, Dr Nicholas, had also pre-booked her in to have an appointment with the midwife too. Aurora had told the receptionist she had suspected she was pregnant and the receptionist told her this was common practice for them. They walked over to the couch and Aurora spotted a pregnancy magazine. She instantly took hold of it and knew she was about four-five weeks pregnant.

"Look," she said to Michael as she found a section which showed you how big the baby would be at different weeks stages. "I think the baby the size of a pinhead."

She was sure she saw Michael's eyes gloss over but she decided to leave it, but it touched her he was so excited about the baby, too. They were in an amazing place right now and she wanted to make sure they stayed there. Looking at the screen, she saw her name flashed up in the private clinic and she took Michael's hand before they went down to Doctor Nicholas room. Dr Samara Nicholas had been Aurora's GP for two years now, since she changed at the age of sixteen when she didn't want to see her family's male doctor.

"Aurora, it's good to see you again," the doctor said, as she welcomed them into her medium sized consultation room.

"You too, Doctor Nicholas, and can I introduce you to my boyfriend, Michael Byrne?" Aurora said, as she watched the two shake hands. She saw the look on the doctor's face but she didn't say anything, and she had never gotten involved in her patients choices unless it was a life or death situation.

"Please take a seat. Aurora, I've seen from the notes that you think your pregnant?"

"Yes about four weeks I think. I found last week but it's taken some time for me to find time in order to see you."

"I would have preferred to see you as soon as possible, but I know you're a busy now. I'm going to ask you for a urine sample and I will be able to tell straight away. If you are pregnant, as you suspected, then I want to introduce you to your midwife, Rochelle."

Aurora nodded and took the vile before she headed to the toilet. She returned five minutes later and Doctor Nicholas instantly did the test.

"You are correct you are pregnant. How much along do you think you are?" the doctor confirmed

"The test said four weeks, so five now, so three weeks gestation," replied Aurora confidently, as Dr Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "I've been doing some reading and research."

Samara smiled at her patience and it didn't surprise her at all that she had. She stood up and said she back in a moment. Michael squeezed her hand as she smiled at him, before the door reopened and in walked Samara with a red haired woman who introduced herself as Carrie, one of the two midwives which served the clinic. Aurora instantly felt at ease with the woman, which was important as Carrie was going to be a major part of her life for the next eight months and beyond the birth, too.

"Do you want to come through to my consultant room and we can do the normal checks and I can get you registered with St. Alexander's?"

Aurora nodded, thanked her doctor and then the three of them left to go through to the next room.


	27. Chapter 27

Sigh. Two reviews. Sigh. I'm going to say this one last time; reviews to a author are VERY IMPORTANT. They keep us writing, they keep us going on, giving you a story and when we don't have any. Well we won't continue to write or post. Simple.

I don't think you get how heartbroken I am over no reviews.

Laura

_**Chapter Twenty Seven**_

Aurora couldn't wipe the smile off her face, as she walked into their home half an hour later. They had just returned from having her first midwife session with Carrie, and she found she really liked her. She made her feel at ease, talked to both and Michael and she didn't get the feeling that they were being judged. As she was five weeks, they had booked her in for an appointment with a hospital GYN/OBS for three weeks' time. This was when she would see their baby for the first time and she'd never forget the look in Michael's eyes when they had heard the heartbeat for the first time.

"What's going through your mind?" Michael asked, as they walked into the kitchen and she sat at the stool.

"About how great life is right now, and I have a feeling something big is about to happen. Apart from being pregnant and all that…."

"Maybe," he replied. "Do you want a drink?"

"A white hot chocolate would be great right about now," she replied, as she heard her mobile bleep signalling she had received a new text. She quickly read it and let out a sigh. The last few weeks had been hard for her half-sister Isabel, who, it seemed, having a hard time adjusting to not having her mum around. Massima had taken up a job working in Australia and the teenager was living with her father, but Levi had thrown himself into work.

"You okay, babe?" Michael questioned, hearing her sighing as she placed the iPhone 5 down onto the table.

"No really and I think I need to go and see my sister. She's struggling with the fact that our mother has abandoned her and I think she could do with me being there right now. Shaun is so caught up in work and if I wasn't CEO he would have been the prefect person to take over the job."

"Go and see her, it's obvious that she needs you but will you do take Chester with you?"

"Of course I'll take Chester but are you absolute certain. I was hoping for us to have a romantic night in after the scan today."

"I'm positive and I'll wait up for you."

Aurora walked around to her boyfriend and kissed him softly before she headed upstairs to quickly changed into a pair of Levi jeans, a FCUK top and added a pair of flat boots to her feet before she headed out of the door. Chester opened the door of the Mercedes and she climbed inside. Within twenty minutes she had pulled up outside her former home and headed up to the front door. Knocking on it, moments later Isabel opened the door to her sister and invited her in.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to come over. Maybe ring me but not come over," Isabel said, as they went into the kitchen.

"Of course I was going to come over; I know everything that has been happening has been hard on you. Have you spoken to Shaun?"

Isabel sighed; "No and there's no point. He's too engrossed in his work and it like I don't exist. He just text me when I finished school today to tell me to do my own tea, and that he would try not to be too late home! I don't know what to do and maybe I should be taking advantage of the situation and going out partying…"

"Do you want me to speak to him? To let him know how you feel? I know I haven't been around much for you…."

Isabel shook her head as she handed Aurora a glass of apple juice; "No you have your own life now. Your pregnant and you're living with Michael. I've just got to accept that my brother and sister have moved out and I can't go running to them all the time. It's just taking time to adjust."

Aurora felt bad because she was the solo reason why her mum and Shaun had spilt up; why their mother was in Australia now. Her life was extremely busy with her running the business, being a partner and the pregnancy was starting to tire her out. But that that was all excuses and she couldn't be making those; family had always been important to her and she needed to start taking care of her baby sister.

"How about me and you spend Saturday together? I'll pick you up at ten, we can go shopping in Glasgow and then maybe we can go to the cinema and go for a meal afterwards? Have a girly day and I might just buy you something nice. But if we do then you need to keep on top of your school work…."

"What? Has Michael told you my school work is slipping?"

"No why would he tell me anything school related. Well anything that affects you unless I absolutely have to know, Bella, unless you have something to share with me now?" she asked her, as they curled up on one of the two couches in the kitchen. The room was huge and it felt weird to be back here; the house was technically still her mother's, but she knew they were talking about changing to Shaun's name.

"No. Okay, I hate living here right now and dad isn't around anymore, A, and it's like he's more interested in work than me."

"Okay I will speak to him tomorrow at work. But I've got something to share, this afternoon I had an appointment with Doctor Nicholas and I got the pregnancy confirmed. We heard the heartbeat and it was amazing. I'm five weeks pregnant."

"You certainly seem a lot happier."

"I am. I've got an amazing man who loves and adores me, the business is thriving and I'm expecting my first child. I didn't expect or want to get pregnant this young but I guess it's one of those things that you can't control," Aurora said with a beaming smile on her face.

"Yes I guess. Have you got any names in mind yet?"

"Not yet but we're trying to keep the news quiet. I don't want it to be flashed across the paper; well not until I've gone past the twelve week mark. Listen why don't I ring Michael and ask if you can spend the night with us at his place. I don't like the idea of you being home alone and with no idea when Shaun will be back," Aurora said, as she took her mobile out of her pocket. Bella nodded and she went to ring her dad, or leave a message, and to pack a bag for the night.

Watching Isabel walking out of the door, Aurora was concerned with the lack of care her sister seemed to be getting. Just because she was sixteen, didn't mean that Shaun had to stop being a parent and not be there for his child. She wondered if she should step in at work and give him set working hours. Unlocking the phone, Aurora mused the thought over, and maybe it was time she stepped in and took control. She'd be naïve if she didn't admit, or least acknowledged that she was the reason why her mum and Shaun had spilt. But deep down inside she knew she wouldn't ever be sorry for falling in love with Michael or being with him. Selecting her home number, moments later she heard Michael answering the phone.

"Hey, baby, I'm wondering if it be okay if Isabella comes back and spends the night with us. I am worried about her and leaving her alone," Aurora said, as she walked over to the living room window.

"Sure, baby, I am sure you will tell me the full story once you get home," Michael told her. "I love you and be safe."

"Love you, too, baby."

With that they hung up as Isabella came walking into the room, and she told her she had left a message for her dad. Aurora nodded and the two girls left, and headed to Aurora's house. During the car during back to the house, they decided to stop at Domino's where they got two large pizzas, dessert of Ben & Jerry's Baked Alaskan and some Pepsi Max before they arrived home. Within five minutes they were sat in the living room on the floor eating the pizzas, and Aurora saw a transformation within her sister. She was bubbly and engaging conversations and laughing. This is what she wanted; to see her family getting along with Michael, because he was always going to be part of their lives.

"Bella, looking forward to the end of summer? Got any plans?" Michael asked, as he took a sip out of his diet coke, as he sat on the couch. Isabella has asked him to use her nickname of Bella.

"Sure I am; no school, no offense but I think I might start to make plans for the sixth form. Thinking of subjects I want to do and where I want to go now. I want to go to university and do sports science and be a PE teacher."

"Have a talk to Miss Laguna about what you need to do about that, but let's stop talking shop."

"I agree it can be boring after a while."

The group moved the empty pizza boxes into the kitchen, before they came back into the living room. Aurora selected a chick flick, _The Time Travellers' Wife_, to which Michael groaned. Aurora just told him to shut up before they curled up together on one couch and Bella on the other one. She, out the corner of her eye, watched the two together and she could see they were perfect for each other. Michael wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, kissed her head as his hand rested on her stomach.

Deep down inside she knew she wanted the same type of love as her sister; at eighteen she had met her soul mate, was CEO of a successful company and was expecting her first child. One day she wanted that but she wanted to get her degree before she even thought about getting married and that. But she knew that it just worked for these two and she did wish that her mother could see what everyone else did. That her daughter was madly in love with Michael and he felt the same about her.

That night after Bella went to bed, Aurora and Michael curled up in bed after another heated love making session.

"You okay?" questioned Michael.

"Yeah….no I'm worried about Bella and how my mam and Shaun splitting up is affecting her. I don't know but I think it's affecting her more than she's letting on, and I am thinking of maybe I should ask Shaun if she could stay with us over the six weeks holidays, well until he's got his head sorted out."

"Do you think that's the best thing to do right now?" Michael asked, drawing circles on her stomach.

"I think so, Shaun isn't putting his daughter, my sister, first in this and I think that's wrong. Michael I need your support in this and I am doing this for my sister. I don't want her to feel her family isn't around for her. Gino is more concerned about being in Glasgow with his girlfriend so it's up to me to be there for her, Michael."

"Okay, I will support you but you need to speak to Shaun and see what he is saying. I know family is important to you, and that is one of the many features I love about you."

Aurora smiled; "Thank you and I wouldn't be pushing this if I didn't think it wasn't so important, but I feel it is."

With that she turned over and kissed him passionately….

The next morning, after round of morning sickness, Aurora entered the kitchen to find Bella was already up and was making them pancakes for breakfast. She thought this was so sweet but she didn't want her to feel pressured into doing it. She liked having her sister here, but she had to speak to her before she left for school with Michael. Her boyfriend had been more attentive during their love making last night, stopping to kiss her stomach and telling the baby about how much he loved him or her already. That had brought tears to her eyes as she thought it was incredibly sweet.

"Hey, sis, leave that for a moment as I want to talk to you," Aurora said, as she poured herself a glass of apple juice. Sitting on one of the bar stools, Bella lend against the island, wrapping her hands around a steaming mug of tea.

"Well this sounds important. What's up?"

"How do you feel if I ask Shaun if you can move in here for a while? I know you really don't want to be alone up at the house and least I am going to be around for you."

"A, I know your only trying to do what's best for me but you're in a new relationship and you don't need me to be here. I can always speak to gran and see if I can go there, at least until the end of school. Maybe I could speak to mum about joining her in Sydney. I just don't want to be burden."

"You're not a burden and Michael supports me in this. Mam, well she might or might not allow you to go there but you would need an adult with you to travel that far. Neither Shaun nor I will allow for that to happen, so you will need to get that out of your head. I am thinking about your wealth fair here nothing else," Aurora told her.

"I just…I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

"Nope so just suck it up. Go to Michael's office after school and he will take you to pack a suitcase, enough clothes for the rest of term. If Shaun won't look after you, then I will."


	28. Chapter 28

In contray to a post made in my reviews; no I didn't mention reviews in my author's post I said it was through my PM's.

Anyway thanks for the people who have sent me lovely messages and here's a new chapter at last!

Laura

_**Chapter Twenty Eight**_

Arriving at work that morning, Aurora was still angry and upset that her stepfather, as she called him that, and she headed straight for his office. Her pregnancy had seemed to brought out her overprotective strand, and she knew she would be overprotected over this baby. She found Shaun in his office working on the accountants for the business. Looking up he was surprised to see Aurora there but then he remembered the note his daughter had left.

"Aurora, a pleasant surprise," Shaun said, as he locked his laptop and turn his attention to his stepdaughter, or what would have been.

"I'm not here about business, Shaun, but about Bella. It seems that since my mam disappeared off to Australia following her being sent to Majorca, that you've hardly been home."

"I…it's none of your business, Aurora, wither or not I have been home."

"It is when my sixteen year old sister has been left home alone and I know for a fact you haven't been here, so where have you been? I want an answer because right now I don't think your fit to look after my sister never mind yourself or work for this business," Aurora snapped, and she was on the verge of sacking him, or suspending him.

"Okay I've been seeing Lucille. I've been going to her house for drinks after work."

"You have chosen to be with a fancy woman over being there for my sister? You know what she's not going to be returning back to that house while you're there. I know for the fact that my dad had already bought that house as he was originally from here. It seemed that you and my mother hoped I wouldn't find that information out. The fact you've been coming to work almost drunk is unacceptable and I am surprised I haven't picked up on it before now. Go home, pack a bag and get the hell out of it."

Turning on her heel she was absolutely fuming over this discovery. It was bad enough that their mother had decided to abandon her, so it seemed it was up to her to take charge. She hadn't heard from Gino in a week now and she guessed he was too busy with his life in Glasgow; where he had gotten himself a job. Walking back to her office, she thought about dropping in on Levi and informing him what had happened, but she had final says over who and wouldn't work for her.

Reaching her office floor, she saw Heidi was already working away, but she called her into her office. From the look on the PA face, she obviously thought she was about to be sacked or had done something she was upset about. Especially as Aurora had texted her to tell her that she didn't need to get her coffee that morning.

"Sit down and don't worry you haven't done anything wrong. I need you to contact HR and get a advert put out for a new head of accountancy as I've just sack my stepfather from his job," Aurora said, as she booted her laptop up. "Cancel all my meetings for this afternoon. Go and inform the deputy I want to see him and if my boyfriend calls, put him through no matter how busy I am."

Heidi nodded and she'd never seen her employer this angry, to which she made a mental note not to upset her in the future. Aurora watched her leave before she retrieved her mobile and scrolled through the contracts until she reached Michael. Looking at the time she hoped he wasn't busy doing assembly or meeting with his staff, but she needed to speak to him. She wasn't going to regret sacking Shaun, as she didn't and wouldn't allow people to work for her who had been drunk or drinking at work. She had the strongest feeling he had been, and that had really angered her. On the third ring, Sonya finally picked up.

"Waterloo Road; Sonya speaking," she heard the sing song voice of the PA and receptionist.

"Sonya, it's Aurora, my boyfriend available?"

"Yes he's available."

Aurora got the sneaky feeling that her boyfriend had ordered Sonya to put her call through no matter what. She thought it was sweet but he obviously thought she'd ring to vent, and that is what she need to do. Aurora had always had a short fuse and she hated people who lied or betrayed her, and she couldn't stand sneaky people. When the company was re-launched, she had already decided that these would be sackable.

"Aura, babe, I thought you might ring. You okay?"

"I sacked Shaun," she replied quietly, pushing her chair back and headed over to the windows to look over the bay.

"Why? I thought you were just going to talk to him about the current situation with Bella?"

"I was then I found out he had been drinking and had probably been drunk at work and that's why he's been avoiding me."

"I can understand why you did it but Bella might take it the wrong way, baby," Michael said.

Aurora sighed; "Yes I know but I have to go on my instinct and I have to protect her, Mike. She's my baby sister and family is everything to me."

"I know but just prepare yourself for some backlash from this from Bella."

She knew he was right and Aurora was preparing for Bella to kick off tonight when she discovered that her sister had sacked her dad. But what happened inside Garcia Enterprises had nothing to do with her baby sister, it was her company and she made decisions. Shaun had been in a key position of authority and she couldn't have him there if he had been drinking. It was written in the company handbook and formed part of contracts.

"I've got to go. Chris had just walked in the door and looks like he needs to talk. I will see you tonight."

Hearing Michael hang up, she let out a sigh and began getting on with some work, but within half an hour Levi came storming into her office. Instantly she knew what he wanted and truth be told, she didn't really want to speak to him. If he was going to have a go, well he had no right, she was the owner and she wasn't becoming big headed. She just had a feeling her dad would have wanted her to run the business the way she was running it. Taking no slack and she wasn't afraid to sack people if needed. Maybe it would send a message down the hierarchy that she wasn't a girl to be messed with.

"If you've come to lecture me about sacking Shaun, save it, Levi, I don't want nor need to hear it. It's my business and I'll do what I want with it."

"Actually it did take me by surprise but if he was really drinking while working…."

Aurora looked up from her laptop; "So you're telling me you agree?"

"If he had been drinking yes but I wonder how your sister is going to take this news…."

"You do not the situation surrounding her at the moment…"

"You mean the fact that your sister is now living with you and Michael? Yes I know, Aurora, as I made it my duty to know what is going on in your life. I am your uncle," Levi said as he sat in the chair opposite her.

"You need to but out, Levi, I am a grown woman and I can look after myself. If I decide to take my little sister in because the man who she calls a father is unable to look after her correctly, then that is my prerogative and my duty to protect her, Levi. This is between myself, Michael, Bella and Shaun. No one else. Please can you now leave me alone? I need to find a new Head of Training and fast so?"

"I will leave you alone but I want you to know that I am here for you, and if you need me, just shout," Levi said, before he raised and walked out of the door. He had been too chicken to tell her the truth that he was her real father, but he knew he needed to do it soon. At the age of twenty one everything would change again, something he was dreading.

Aurora watched her uncle leave, and she wished sometimes he didn't want to be so overprotective of her. She was old enough, big enough and ugly enough to take care of herself. She was pregnant, in a relationship and living with her former headteacher for crying out loud! Sometimes it really annoyed her how little faith they seemed to have in her. It was beyond annoying and she needed him to have some faith in her. Her father seemed to have that faith, so did her boyfriend, and it seemed so did her team of executive managers. Shame her own vice-president and head of her legal department didn't.

It was at half four she left work after a long and exhausting day, and she was glad to see Chester waiting for her. It was times like this she was glad she had a driver and that Levi had obliged the driver on her. Chester even had a white hot chocolate for her and she was grateful for. Slipping into the back of the car, she kicked off her shoes and wrapped her feet up under her. She hadn't heard from Michael since he was meant to be bringing Bella home from school, and she knew if there was a problem she would have known. Shaun was being watched but even he wasn't stupid enough to go after her boyfriend or try to get Bella away from them. They were being protected by his security personnel, which reminded her she needed to get security for Bella as well.

"Chester, can you get a short list of security personnel for my sister please?" she asked him. "I know my mother fired them and she's been left without since."

"Of course, I will have it to you by six pm."

"Thanks," she replied, feeling happier.

She wanted to make sure her sister was safe and that no one could ever get to her. She was powerful now and her sister could easily be kidnapped; something that she wouldn't be able to forgive herself for. It didn't take long to arrive at the gated complex and they were flagged through. Michael's car was parked in the driveway and she climbed out before she headed up to the house. Unlocking the door, she could hear laughter coming from the kitchen and the smells of lamb being cooked in the oven. Dropping her bag and keys into the basket on the table in the hallway, she made her way down. Her mouth was watering and it was only then she noticed how hungry she was. Her pregnancy was making her more hungry and she had noticed an increase in her appetite. She was now nearly six weeks pregnant now, only six more before she'd be able to make the news public.

The moment she walked into the kitchen, Michael seemed to sense her and he turned around, before walking up to her, taking her in his arms. She inhaled the scent of his aftershave as he kissed her passionately.

"Hey, good day?"

"Stressful. Bella, I want you to come with me while I get changed. I want to tell you something and I think tea is nearly ready."

"I know you sacked my dad. He told me everything…"


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for the comments and I am here with a brand new chapter! I haven't been updating as I would like but I do write two other stories on a different website, I am also working on my debut novel and, until yesterday, I had been on a course.

I hope you understand. Also thanks for getting me over 5,000 views.

Laura

_**Chapter Twenty Nine **_

"What do you mean you know?"

Aurora looked at her baby in amazement and she was stunned, but she wondered, no she knew, that Shaun had spoken to her already. She was angry but she kind of expected it to happen, but that didn't mean she wasn't angry because she was. However right now she needed to tell her sister her side of the story, but she wouldn't be made to regret or made to feel guilty over sacking Shaun. There were just somethings you never did at work, and one of them was drinking or being drunk. Besides, Aurora thought, this was now a work family. Shaun had been sacked and she wasn't going to reinstate him. He had broken the rules.

"Shaun contacted you?"

"Of course he contacted me, Aurora, he's my father and I'm his daughter. He may not been at home but he does communicate with me."

"If he had communicated with you, why did you give me the impression that you didn't know where he was, or hadn't informed of his whereabouts'?"

"He's an adult he doesn't need to tell me anything, Aurora!" argued Bella.

"He has a duty of care and he needs to let you know where is in case of emergencies. It's common decency for a parent to tell their child where they'll be, Bella."

"Maybe but I want to know your side of the story."

"Okay. I went to see and talk to Shaun to find what was going on and why he had abandoning you, because that is what he had been doing, Bella. To be truthful, what type of sister would I be, if I didn't go and question him? Anyway he told me he had been meeting a woman before further telling me he had been drinking. It seemed he had been drunk at work and had been avoiding me. Late nights drinking and coming to work drunk. It's only because he had a driver that he hadn't stopped for drinking driving. His driver was sacked later in the day. Bella, he was sacked because it's in the company rules and regulations as well as being in contracts. I had to sack him, no special treatment and I don't regret doing it," Aurora told Bella straight out.

She watched as her sister began to digest this news, and she watched her body language closely for any type of clue to what she was thinking. To Aurora, she was doing what any sister would do to protect her sister and she hoped that Bella saw that.

"Did you have to sack him though? Why didn't you just suspend him and give him a warning?"

"Because that's not in the company policy. Being drunk at work is not acceptable especially as he was going out and representing my company. It's was the company's reputation on the line, Isabella, and I am protecting you. You are not going to live with him until he sorts himself out!"

"This has all happened because you decided to get with your headteacher, Aurora! If that hadn't had happened then none of this would be happening. My dad would be marrying my mum, you'll be at home and you won't be expecting a baby at eighteen!"

"Leave Michael out of this, Bella, this is because I sacked Shaun. Sorry but I had no choice and it is my business left to me by my dad!" she replied, trying to keep her temper in check. It was famous for getting out of control and she didn't want that to happen. She understood why Bella was angry. "Do you know that the house they pretended to buy was actually bought by Angelo? Bought by my dad? Yes it was and that house will be the place I bring up my unborn child!"

Bella was stunned at this piece of news, Aurora saw it in her body language. She didn't expected her to throw that back at her, and she hoped that wasn't true. It was a minor thing but at the end of the day they'd both been lied to.

"I'm going up to my room to do homework. I've got a ton and I certainly don't want it to be late now I'm living with my sister's boyfriend whose the head."

Aurora watched as Bella went storming out of the room and she was absolutely furious with her sister over her attitude and for bringing Michael into this. She watched as Bella exited the kitchen and listened to her angry footsteps until she slammed the door to her new bedroom shut. _Well_, thought Aurora, _least she's got the message she's here to stay. I'll stick the alarm on downstairs for tonight in case she tries anything. _She watched as Michael walked over to her and slipped his arms around her.

"Hey, you did what you had to do, but is it true that the house is actually yours?" Michael asked, kissing her head as his hand went up and down her back trying to sooth her. The stress wasn't good for her or the baby.

"Yes. Levi had no idea but apparently my grandparents did. I am going to take tomorrow morning off to go and have a look at the house. Would you consider us moving in there but only once we renovate it to our tastes. I miss having the pool and the grounds would be amazing to bring junior up in," she told him, as she gently kissed him. He pulled her body into his closer, his eyes locked on hers.

"Yes it has the security we need and I think it be wonderful place. We can make our own memories and be able to put our own stamp on it. Make it the Byrne/Garcia ancestral home?"

Aurora grinned at hearing that, and she knew then that there was no way they'd ever spilt up. Their love was more powerful than anything she ever imagined. When she thought back to going into his office three weeks ago and telling him how she felt, it had been a gamble but one which seemed to have paid off.

"How had your day been?" she asked, slipping her arms around his waist and resting her hand against his bum.

"Okay, stressful and I have a feeling that this year is going to be the most stressful I've ever had. I think Lorraine is pulling away and there's something she's not telling me. I've got this feeling and I don't know why," Michael replied, sighing.

"You need to see if everything is okay, and she does need to tell you if anything is going on."

"I know."

"Then talk to her, babe, because it's the only way you're going to get any information from her."

Over the next hour, they made tea and called Bella down to eat with them. The teenager seemed to have lost some of her attitude and maybe she had calmed down but Aurora knew her better than anyone. Her sister could show something to the people outside of her, but inside she'd be beating herself up. They were so alike and she wanted this arrangement to work.

"Bella," Aurora started. "Tomorrow I am going to go over to our old house and have a look around. I want to show Michael it again, as he was only there before to collect my stuff. We've decided to move there and to raise our baby there. Do you want to come?"

"No there's no need for me. Are you going to do renovations or pull the whole house down?" Bella asked, as she took a bit of her pork and dropped it into her mouth.

"There's no need to pull the house but maybe do some renovations and I'm going to see if I can get planning permission to add a conservatory or a summer house."

"So you're going to be ripping everything that mam and dad have done?"

"If you want to see it like that, then yes I am. The house is going to be part of my, mine and Michael's new life and I don't want reminders in decorations," Aurora counted. She already had some ideas forming in her head in terms of decorations but she wanted to show Michael around first, properly.

Bella sighed and decided there was no point making further comment. At the end of the day Aurora was the rightful owner of the house. One of Shaun's friends had said he could move in with him, and he had enough money to last him six months at least. That was all she cared about, that her father had a roof over his head but she didn't want to lose her sister or their relationship. Deep down inside, Bella, saw that and she had been out of order when she had brought Michael into the topic of discussion. She should be happy for Aurora and she was. She and Michael were prefect together.

"I have classes in the morning and I don't think it look good if I don't attend. Can we do it at dinnertime and maybe I can ask Mrs Budgento do us some food," the teenager said.

"That would be nice and you can have my old bedroom. I want to do some decoration but maybe it something the three of us can make a decision of together?" Aurora said as Michael nodded.

The rest of the meal was drama free as the three of them discussed tomorrow and Aurora was excited about it. She couldn't wait to start their new life; she absolutely couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else. Bella and Michael offered to do the dishes, so Aurora decided to head into her office and answer some e-mails. She was half way through when Michael came walking into the office and sat down opposite her in the leather chair. Instantly she had the feeling he was about to tell her something and made her very nervous.

"Michael, what's going on?" she asked, nervously biting her lip.

"I…I don't know how to tell you so I am just going to go ahead and tell you anyway. I've just had a phone call from a colleague of mine, Jayden, and he's offered me a job….."


	30. Chapter 30

OMG I can't believe I am posting chapter 30 of Unexpected Love! Well I know it seems like I dropped off the face of the earth but I've got so many exciting projects on the go. I've uploaded my first ever non-fanfiction story to another website, for details PM me!

Anyway thanks for everyone who have viewed this and I only see about 10-20 more chapters in this story. I never saw it to be long.

Laura

_**Chapter Thirty**_

"What do you mean Jayden offered you a job?"

Jayden was Jayden Halliwell, an university friend of Michael who currently lived in America and she had heard rumours, though Michael, he was planning to open a school. Not any ordinary school, three schools built on one campus which would be ruled by an Executive Head and then a headteacher of every school. She, personally, had thought it was a wicked idea and it would be something new. However she knew the job was going to be in America.

"Like I said he's offered me a job; actually he's offered me the job of executive head. Lorraine obviously doesn't have any faith in my leadership anymore. She's working with Nikki to undermine me. Baby, I know this has come as a shock but this could be the start of something amazing. We can go to America and no one will know who we are or what our past is," he told her, and Aurora's eyes went huge.

"Michael, I've just taken over my dad's business and I can't just up sticks and leave. I have a family and friends here, I am pregnant with our first child. Going to America for this job just isn't an opinion for me, us. I can't even think of how I could make it work."

"I've been thinking about that and maybe you could get Gino to be the CEO and for you to work from America or even expand the business over there," he told her, as she let out a sigh.

"I think it's too soon and how am I supposed to keep control or have any respect of the people who work for me if I run off to America? Michael, I am pregnant, it's too soon, and it's already common knowledge I will only work until I am seven months pregnant before taking time off. Going to America isn't an opinion and have you forgotten about Bella?"

Michael sighed; "This could be an amazing opportunity for her. She would be going to a school everyone is talking about and will have access to some of the best universities in the world. Please, baby, this is my dream job."

Aurora pushed back and let out a sigh; "I'm going to need time to process this, Michael, and we need to speak to Bella. This would take her away from Shaun, our family and her friends."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she shouted enter, before Bella walked into the room. It was like the girl had a sixth sense.

"Hey, Aura, Rosie has just called and asked if I'd like to go over to hers. I guess I need to clear it with you first but I really want to go," the teenager said, as she twirled a lollipop in her mouth.

"Yes but take my guard with you. I want you back by ten as it is a school night and make sure all your homework is up to date," she told her, surprising herself with how quickly she had agreed.

Aurora watched as her baby sister walked out of the room and she turned her attention back to Michael and the current dilemma. She couldn't believe he was asking her to leave her family and friends behind to go with him to start a new life aboard.

"Where in America?"

"Orlando. Our child will grow up going to Disneyland every weekend, we'll have endless hours of sunshine and we can be who we are, not who the tabloids are making our relationship out to be. Put Gino in charge of the company and let's have a brand new future."

"Has this been brought on because of the whole Lorraine situation?" Aurora asked.

Michael sighed; "Maybe and you know how close I am to quitting this job. Aura, this job has come at the most perfect time and this is my dream job."

Letting out a sigh, she didn't want to be seen as a total b*tch but she needed time to think this through. Leaving Gino the business? Could she even trust him to be the CEO and not to turn the company into a mess, but then again he was her brother and she should be able to trust him.

"Give me some time to process this please?" she asked him. Michael nodded. "Thank you, I'm going to go and have a bath."

She kissed him before she headed upstairs with her head spinning. Aurora knew that Michael was having a hard time at work, and that Lorraine was being a super-b*tch who didn't seem to have a heart. Deep inside she wanted to give her baby the best possible life she could give it, and yes once upon a time she did want to go and live in America, but now she had responsibilities in the fact she ran a huge business empire. Would it be fair to drop that on Gino? Would he even want to have that kind of responsibility?

_Well there's only one person who can answer that question_, she told herself as she entered their bedroom and went straight for the bathroom. The conversation from that night went through her head and she wanted to fulfil her dream of moving back into the house her father had bought. But she knew if she raised the baby here then the child will always be known as the child of a head teacher and his pupil. She didn't and wouldn't hide how she and Michael had come to be together but she didn't want that kind of pressure put on her unborn baby.

Watching the water run, she turned it off and retrieved her mobile and rang Gino's number. He answered on the third ring and asked him if he'd be prepared to meet her tomorrow. If this was going to happen then she hoped Bella would agree to come with them because it would be an opportunity of a lifetime for her, too. With Gino agreeing to meet for lunch tomorrow at their favourite restaurant, Aurora returned on the water as Michael appeared.

"Hi," he said shyly. Totally not him. Aurora frowned as she pulled off her hoodie and already her body was changing so much.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Mmm….I'm sorry if you think I am putting pressure on you about this new job offer, baby."

She stood up and walked over to him, slipping her arms around his waist before she kissed his nose. "No you're not but I've been thinking about it. I don't want junior to grow up with the stigma of how his parents got together. I'm not ashamed of us and I will never be. I love you, Michael Byrne, and I am proud of our relationship and my feelings for you I don't think will ever disappear. I know it won't but I need time to process this and to even see if it is possible."

"I know and I understand just I know this is an amazing opportunity and I want us to take it, angel. I love you, too," he whispered the last bit against her lips.

"Join me?" she asked, her hand going to undo his trousers.

Michael grinned and knew what was on her mind; "You have a dirty mind, Aurora Garcia."

"I know and that's how I got pregnant so quickly!"


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter Thirty One**_

Aurora sat in her office at _Sinclair HQ_ trying to process everything that had happened on her lunch break. She had met up with Gino and told him what Michael wanted them to do, and would he be willing to move back to Greenock to take up the position of CEO in her place. The more she thought about moving to America and starting a new life, the more she wanted to do it. Moving to Orlando would be an amazing experience and she'd be giving her child the change to attend an amazing education complex.

But there was another side to her not want to go; what would she do as a job there? Yes she was pregnant but she didn't see herself being a housewife but she could go to university. The baby was due in March but she could follow her dream of getting her teaching degree. To be truthful she never really wanted to run the business, it had been forced upon her but she would always be the owner. She'd never sell the business and she'll be the Chairwoman of the Board. Deep down inside she knew the business would be in safe hands with Gino and she'll be able to keep an eye on it over the internet and still be part of important decisions. She could fly back; there was e-mail, phone calls and Skype as a way of keeping in touch.

Looking at the screen in front of her, it was an outline of the upcoming launch for her new cruise line, which included a visit to Southampton now to look at where they'd be launching the ship, _Scorpius. _It was to be part of a range of ships to be formed under the _Ships of the Zodiac_, and she was excited. But if she chose to go to America with Michael, then would she be able to come back for the launch? Every part of her did and she knew it would be possible. In that moment she made her decision.

Sighing she shut down the laptop, placed it into her bag and headed out of the door, telling Heidi to summon the car to the front of the HQ. Now her mind had been made up, she was going to head to Waterloo Road and inform her boyfriend of what she had decided. Moving to America and starting a new life did sound perfect and to be truthful, what did she have holding her to England and how could she be selfish in stopping Michael from him having his dream? She was young and she had her whole life ahead of her.

Reaching the lobby, she saw her car waiting for her as she walked out to it and climbed in, before Chester went around to the front and set off for the school. She guessed Heidi had told him. On the drive over she tried to piece everything she needed to together in her head This was a huge decision but deep down inside she knew it was being fuelled by Lorraine and her pushing him. Michael was trying to hold his school together but there was so many factors.

The car pulled into the school and she climbed out, before heading up to the front entrance. Whenever she visited or just drove by the school there was so many happy and bad memories that filled this place. It was the place just less than four weeks that she had told Michael she loved him and so much had happened since then. The pregnancy, the drama surrounding Lorraine and the school as well as personally with her mother and taking over the business, but the best bit was winning the heart of the man she loved. And god did she love him.

Her heels clicked on the floor as she headed towards the office of her boyfriend. Opening the door to the secretarial area she saw Sonya typing away at the computer as a beaming smile filled her face on seeing the teenager.

"Aurora! Hey, how you doin?" asked the bubbly secretary.

"Grand is my boyfriend around?"

"No he's down in the science lab – do you want me to ring him?"

"Nah is he teaching?" Aurora asked, not wanting disturb him if he was teaching.

"No I think he needs a break from my sister."

Aurora frowned; "Why have they had another argument?"

"Not as much but she's been on another rampage. I think he'd be very happy to see you, though."

Aurora nodded and knew she needed to get Michael away from this. The school in America was being partly funded by the local teaching association but with Jayden, he was the owner and main benefactor. She was worried about the amount of stress he was around. Within five minutes she had reached the science lab and knocked on the door. She had quickly learnt Michael turned to science as a stress relief. Her boyfriend head snapped up and looked straight at her before a beaming smile appeared on his face. She pushed the door open and once inside, locked it behind her and closed the curtains.

"Hey, what you doing here? Although it is a lovely surprise," Michael question, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I've made a decision, Michael. I am going to leave Gino in charge of the business and I am going to speak to a university in America about me starting school there in August. Let's do it, let's live your dream and bring our baby up in America. I love you and I've got to admit it does appeal, a lot!"

Michael felt a bubble of emotions run through him and he never expected her to say yes, because he knew how much she was giving up, and had already started to look at other schools. Havelock High was already interested in him taking up their head position in September as their current female head was leaving for a school in Ascot, Berkshire.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me, Aura, but are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes. It's going to be our dream and junior," she said as he kissed him. "Quit today and let's arrange to fly out in a week. Let's get tickets booked and go."

She loved the smile that appeared on his face as he kissed her, and she knew how much it meant to him for her to agree.

"I love you, angel."

"I know I love you, too. Go and tell Lorraine you've quit and ring Jayden to tell him you've accepted the post."

_An hour later_

Michael and Aurora lay curled up in bed, after another heated lovemaking session and where currently booking flights to Orlando. They had decided to have two days to tie up some ends here before they left to stay with Jayden and his family in Orlando. They were to go over for an initial two week visit before having to come back here to apply for a working visa for two years. The more they looked at it, they saw it wouldn't be viable for Aurora to travel with him straight away. She was going to apply for a student visa and would speak to her university about hopefully being accepted to be taught by them. Michael rung Jayden and told of the situation but he informed them to go to the American Embassy and get them to fast track it.

"I can't believe its going to be this easy," Aurora said,

So two days later, they had packed a bag and took a flight from to Glasgow to London to visit the American embassy. Just before they left Aurora received a phone call from the university she wanted to attend to confirm they were agreeing to give her a placement but on the results of her exams. If that didn't work out, she decided she'd enjoy her pregnancy and work for the business over the internet. If she needed to travel back then she could, but she could see their dream working.

Arriving in London, they collected their luggage and headed to the Savoy hotel and checked in. She had decided they should make two days of it, so she had booked them into visit a show and have dinner in a plush restaurant. She hadn't told Michael as she had done it in secret but as they boarded the plane, she was excited about getting their visas and starting a new life.


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to the three people who left reviews and people has been reading. I am sorry I haven't been updating this but it's due to a lot going on at home.

Anyway here's the next chapter and I don't know how much longer this will go on.

_**Chapter Thirty Two**_

After getting their visas, and both had been surprised at how quickly they had received them, Aurora and Michael decided to go back to their hotel, put their visas in the safety box before heading off to do some shopping. Their visas allowed them to leave for America any time they wanted, but first they wanted to spend another week packing their belongs up before they got on the flight to America.

Arriving back at Michael's home, they had massive smiles on their faces as they thought about their new lives ahead of them in America. Going to Florida and being part of something amazing, and Michael just had the feeling that this time nothing would go wrong. His life, for the first time ever, was just where he wanted it to be; he was happy, had a bright future with a gorgeous girlfriend who was giving him a precious gift of a child. As they entered the kitchen, Aurora instantly began making them cups of teas as he sat at the island breakfast bar, and watched her.

"Aurora, are you happy with what we're doing?" he asked, as she turned around from putting the kettle on.

"Yes. It's the right thing for both of us and I'll still be in charge of the business. I'll be the Chairwoman and President but the day to day running will be by my brother. My life is with you, our unborn baby and being happy. We've got a bright future in Orlando, and truth be told, I couldn't image doing anything else. Stop worrying and just enjoy our next journey. Are you contacting the estate agents? That's if you want to sell this place?"

"I'll sell it but you'll want to keep the other house, right? It be a shame for you to sell it and we can always use it as a holiday home."

"Mmm…holiday home. I do like the sound of that and no I don't want to sell it. I'm going to offer it to Gino for a home for him and his girlfriend. He needs somewhere to live and it's the perfect place for them. I know it be in safe hands," she replied, flashing her megawatt smile that hadn't left her face.

"Of course. I'll ring them this afternoon after I speak to Jayden about the move. I'm sure he will want to know that we have our visas and hopefully he will have some accommodation for us."

"It is temporary, right? I want us to buy some land or buy a house that is our dream home. I want to be able for us to have a nursery next to our bedroom and a pool. I know the pool is a spoilt brat thing, but I would like to have it and I'd be able to exercise."

Michael smiled and love seeing her so happy and excited; "Yes and we do need to move quickly especially when university will be starting next month for you. Let's get settled into the rented house, you do a couple of months of school and me in my new job, maybe then we can look for our dream home?"

Aurora couldn't help the smile on her face; "Okay but I want to leave by the end of the week. I need to get sorted with a doctor for the pregnancy and get to know the area. Do you want to rent cars or buy them?"

"Mmm….maybe rent them for now? But we can look at cars. What you thinking of getting?" Michael asked, as Aurora handed him a mug of tea and the two walked into the living room.

"I was thinking maybe a Cheyenne; I want something practical especially as we will have a baby. Something family friendly for sure," Aurora said, as she took a sip of her drink before placing it down onto coffee table. She then curled up into Michael's arms, as his fingers went up and down her bare arm.

"Baby, you know I'm not just agreeing to stuff to make you happy, don't you?"

Aurora sat back up at that remark and shook her head. She knew that already and knew he wouldn't play with her head like that.

"And where did that come from? I know you aren't! Michael, we're a team and making joint decisions will make us stronger. I love you," she whispered kissing his lips as her hand went searching for what she wanted. She loved nothing more than making love to her gorgeous older lover. She didn't care about the massive age gap and Michael was an amazing lover.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Aurora?" he asked, his eyebrow flicked up.

"Maybe…"

He grinned before lifting his pregnant girlfriend up and carrying her upstairs.

The next week was one of the busiest Aurora had ever experienced, as she went about preparing for them to leave. They had decided to fly out Saturday morning and be in the US by the end of the weekend. Jayden had informed them and sent them pictures of a gorgeous two-storey villa with an amazing pool. The house was only five years old, newly built and had five bedrooms; Aurora fell in love with it and she loved it was in half an hour driving distance of Michael's new job and twenty minutes of hers.

On Thursday, as she was shutting down her laptop for the final time as CEO of _Garcia Enterprises_, she heard a knock on her office door and in walked Heidi.

"Hey, thought you left for the day?" she asked her former PA. She was going to miss her and she had been offered another job which she had taken.

"Actually, Aurora, I've got so news. I spoke to Michael earlier and he said you will need a hand for a while. I know Bella has decided to stay here and I am wondering if you fancy me tagging along? I've got family in America and I've already got joint citizenship so…."

"You want to come with me as my personal assistant? You do know that I'm going over there to study and then I want to get a teaching job. I won't be doing much working. Heidi, I'm sorry but the only people I would want to hire would be a housekeeper and a nanny once the baby comes. I just don't see there will be room for you."

Aurora life, once she was in Orlando, she decided, would be less complicated and she was only going to be overseeing everything, not doing the day to day running. She wanted to get her Elementary teaching qualification and then being teaching. Michael had already said there would be a position for her, and in the second year they had to do two days a week in a school.

"Oh…well thanks for being straight with me."

"Heidi, I'm going to be giving you a great reference and I wish I could bring you, but I don't need you."

The PA nodded but she decided there and then to go back home to America. Her family lived in Dallas and she had decided to go back there.

"Okay, thanks for everything and it was an honour," she says before Aurora nodded.

Hearing her former PA exit the room, she let out a sigh and began placing everything into her bags. A photograph of her and Michael, her laptop, mobile, iPad, checking her draws for documents that needed to stay in her position and before she knew it the doors opened once more and her uncle entered the office. Aurora sighed, he was not the person she wanted to see as she knew he didn't agree with what she was doing with Michael but she didn't really care.

"All packed? Still thinking you're doing the right thing?" Levi asked, sitting in front of his daughter.

"Yes I am, Levi, and I know you don't agree but I frankly don't care. I will still be the owner and chairwoman and if I need to come back, I'm a flight away. My life here is too screwed up and I need to do what's best for me, my baby and my boyfriend. Tomorrow morning I'll be leaving here tomorrow to take the jet. I don't need my family to be against me right now, I need them to support me. Gino will make an excellent CEO and I will be keeping a close eye on everything here. Either support me, Levi, or find yourself another job. I still do the hiring and firing around here!"

With those words I grabbed my laptop case and my bag before walking out of the door. Levi had been giving me a hard time ever since he learnt what I was doing. Aurora knew the business was in safe hands. Levi didn't follow me as I went to the lift and pressed for the ground floor.

Within five minutes she was in the car and heading home, and upon reaching it, she thanked Chester for dropping me off and he confirmed the pick up time for tomorrow. Now I was excited about tomorrow. Opening the front door, she saw their suitcases by the door including their hand luggage. Over the last week Michael and a removal crew had been packing up all of our belongings. As we were taking the private jet, we would be able to take all our clothes and personnel items. The villa was already fully furnished and Jayden's wife Tabitha had said she'd do a food shop for them.

Aurora dropped her laptop bag down and headed up to their bedroom where she found Michael. He was putting some final items into another suitcase but as soon as he heard Aurora, he stopped and looked up before walking over to her. Pulling her into his arms, Michael kissed her passionately, already knowing she was nervous.

"Hey, are you okay?" Michael asked, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I will be once we're on that jet and out of here. Levi came to see me before I left and gave me another mouthful over what I am doing. I know it's going to be tough, I'm not stupid, but I know this is the right thing. A fresh start, no one judging us is what I need right now."

"You don't need to convince me, Aura, we'll make this a success and show everything we did what was right for us. I'll get changed and do you fancy ordering in?" Aurora asked, pulling the halter neck top off.

"Pizza actually sounds good right now. I sent Jayden our flight details."

Aurora grinned; "Awesome. I can't wait to go now."

"Me neither," Michael told her, as he watched her change into a Pineapple pink hoodie, dark black tracksuit bottoms and pull her hair up into a ponytail. She was the most beautiful, to him, when she didn't have a scrap of making up on her face and was just slouching around. He couldn't wait to see her baby bump grow; he was sure she'd be the most beautiful pregnant woman ever.

"What you thinking of?" Aurora asked, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him passionately.

"Of how much I love you and can't wait to see you grow as our baby grows inside of you."

"Aww but I am going to end up looking like a house."

He laughed; "No you won't. Pregnancy is sexy and you'll be the most beautiful, sexy woman I'll ever know, Aurora Garcia."

"You have to say that," she giggled.

"No, I'm saying it because its true. Come on let's go and order some food."


End file.
